La voz del destino
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Nunca fue un destino más cruel, vives un destierro sin saber ¿por qué delito puede ser? Tanto sufrir sin más consuelo que el llanto de un corazón que ya no quiere latir, solo queda viva la esperanza de un recuerdo que aun perdura y te impulsa a respirar, ¡¿Por qué! Gritas al cielo cual plegaria, por nacer Alicornio, te contesta
1. Chapter 1

La voz del destino

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Era un día hermosa en los siempre resplandecientes jardines de Canterlot, en ellos Celestia acompañada por su hermana, Twilight y sus amigas observaban como la pony bailaba feliz al recibir el enorme libro que Celestia llevaba

-hace unos días las sirvientas hicieron limpieza en la biblioteca y encontraron este raro libro escondido entre los foros de una de las bancas –exclamo al detener a su alumna con magia –estoy segura que tu serás capas de descubrir que hechizos tiene

-oh, gracias princesa, pero de seguro usted ya lo sabe –ella negó sorprendiendo a Twilight – ¿pero cómo?

-nunca en mi larga vida había visto ese libro, y ahora que eres una princesa –señalo las alas de Twilight –tu deber será descubrirlo, considéralo tu segunda misión –sin pensarlo siquiera se recostó en el pasto a hojear el libro, sin embargo en la primera hoja solo hayo un poema

-qué raro, disculpe princesa pero que paa si lo logro

-no importara mi pequeña, ahora adelante, estúdialo y en la semana me envías tus hallazgos

-que les parece si comemos esta rica merienda mientras esperamos a vuestras amigas –Exclamo Luna al ver llegar a una sirvienta empujando una charola con pasteles y te –vamos hermana, esto está muy rico

-oh hermana –contesto Celestia al sentarse –debiste recordar que estoy a dieta,

-a dieta princesa –exclamo Rarity incrédula –pesor usted es ve espectacular, muchas ponys desearían verse como usted –todas asintieron

-es que le dije sin querer –respondió luna –que se veía muy pachoncita el día de la coronación de Twilight – la princesa se sonrojo avergonzada

-desde entonces he estado en dieta –alejo con su magia el plato con pastel y se sirvió una ensalada y a regañadientes se la comio –saben iré a ver cómo va Twilight

-les diré algo, en la mañana le pedí a los chefs que le prepararan todo un pastel de durazno con cubierta de chocolate, y que se lo dejaran en su habitación –con una risa confeso su broma con malicia, las chcas solo pudieron imaginar la situación

No muy lejos de ahí, la pony Twilight Sparkle seguía sentada en pasto con una interrogante en su mente, Celestia camino hacia ella con las chicas detrás de ella

- veamos –leyó el poema sin entender el significado del mismo –extraño poema, luego lo resolveré – el resto dela hojas estaban en blanco, lo hojeo muchas veces, pero sin nada –no puedo creer que no tenga nada, con razón –resignada estaba por levantarse cuando se topó un hechizo en medio de este libro

-Twilight ¿para algo querida? –Rarity se le acerco, mas fue sorprendida cuando esta se levantó con rapidez, y corrió hacia su maestra –veo que no

-lo siento Rarity, pero creo que este libro solo tiene este extraño hechizo –toda se acercaron a ver la página que Twilight expuso frente a todas

-si eso es todo, porque no volvemos a comer –Rainbow se dispuso a volver a la mesa, pero Applejack se lo impidió jalándole la cola – ¿pero qué haces?

-detén tus ansias, y veamos que hechizo encontró Twilight –contesto haciendo que la pony se sentara junto a ella –lista terroncito, por cierto que hace

-o ya se, ya se, de seguro hará caer serpentinas y pasteles del cielo –la princesa de la magia negó con la cabeza, haciendo sentar de nuevo a Pinkie pie

-la verdad no sé qué hace, solo sé que parece muy antiguo –concentro su magia, todas retrocedieron al ver una esfera de energía blanca que se formaba que se formaba, al mismo tiempo el libro levito por sí solo, un fuerte vendaval salió de la esfera,

-Twilight ¿esto es normal? Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack, que con dificultad sostenía su sombreo

-no creo que pueda….soportarlo – Twilight detuvo su magia esperando que la esfera se disipara, pero no lo hiso, en vez de eso, de ella salieron relámpagos que con sus golpes destruían las plantas y hacían profundos surcos en el suelo – ¡tenemos que irnos! –todas corrieron lejos para ponerse a salvo,

-creo que algo salió terriblemente mal – todas se cubrieron en una de las cercas, la esfera comenzó a atraer todo lo que tenía a su alcance

-tú crees Rarity

-hermanan tenemos que detener esto – Luna y Celestia salieron de la cerca arrastrándose soportando el ser arrastrada – ¡lista!

-¡lista! –las dos concentraron su magia en sus cuernos y lanzaron al mismo tiempo un rayo de energía, pero la esfera no sufrió daño alguno, sino que comenzó a arrastrarlas con mayor fuerza, Applejack al verlo con maestría les lanzo una cuerda, que las dos atraparon con sus dientes,

-resistan princesas –gritaron todas jalando la cuerda, peor un resplandor en el cielo las distrajo revocado que Luna se soltara y fuera arrastrada

-¡Hermana! –Celestia se dio la vuelta soltándose y con su magia empujo a Luna, terminado ella siendo adsorbida por la esfera que desaparición en una implosión

-llegue tarde –dijo Discord aterrizando a un lado de las chicas que se acercaron para ver le cráter que había dejado – ¿quién uso el libro de los mundos? –Twilight se giró con lágrimas en los ojos –no te preocupes, Celestia está bien, por ahora

-explícate

-el libro que tienes se llama de los mundos, porque hechizo te permite transportarte a otros mundos, lo sé por qué fui yo quien lo creo

-entonces puede devolver a la princesa –todas lo miraron con esperanza, pero este respondió con una negativa

-el libro posee su propia magia, magia con la que no puedo intervenir, el hechizo permite hacer al usuario viajar a otro mundo, pero esto lo hace al azar, nunca sabes a qué mundo viajaras –tomo el libro con sus garras –cuando lo termine, fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de hacer algo malo,

-¿y cómo funciona? –Todas con interrogantes a la vez que los guardias llegaban a resguardar la zona – ¿y cuánto tiempo tardara en regresar?

-el libro es como un vínculo, un faro, permite a quien lo uso regresar a Equestria, lo malo es que debe buscar la forma de volver por sí mismo –sus rostros a cambiaron a unos de frustración – ¿Qué? En ese entonces yo era un ser caótico, bueno aun lo soy, pero ya se medirme, por el tiempo, regresara sincronizado con el tiempo allá

-que significa

-que un día aquí será lo mismo que un día a donde quiera que fuera –el silencio se dio con fuerza, solo para que Luna, usando su voz real exclamara

-¡Discord, y Twilight Sparkle, buscaran la forma de al menos poder contactar con mi hermana, el resto me ayudara a dar la noticia de la desaparición de la princesa Celestia! –con la mirada serena camino hacia el interior del castillo acompañada por los guardias – llamare a Candace para que nos ayude un poco

-yo solo espero que este bien –Discord le dio el libro a Twilight, la cual con su magia lo guardo en su alforja

* * *

**este es solo le prologo, el resto de la historia va a tardar ya que tengo otras historias en lista, y en verdad os digo que hasta yo quede insatisfecho con este prologo, pero espero **


	2. Chapter 2

De amada a despreciada

* * *

-Luna… ¿estás bien? –dijo algo somnolienta más sus ojos se ampliaron al ver que no estaba más en Canterlot, sino en un bosque denso – ¿dónde estoy? De seguro el hechizo me envió a everfreed se levantó con cuidado, pero al estirar sus alas para volar sintió una pequeña punzada –la caída debió de lastimar mi ala, no importa, caminare

El bosque lentamente lo dejo detrás, al contemplar un poblado, parecido a ponyville donde ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios hacían sus faenas, entro con diligencia más se dio cuenta de algo extraño

En vez que irla a recibir por la sorpresa de su visita, y ser rodeada por sus súbditos, ellos es escondieron, noto como mientras pasaba algunas yeguas jalaban a sus potrillos al interior de sus casas, solo un pony más grande que el resto la miraba intrigado, Cinco pony le aparecieron en frente cortándoles el paso, cuatro guardias, y el alcalde

-por fin –se dijo Celestia al acercarse al alcalde, las los guardias le apuntaron sus lanzas, asuntándose aún más de lo que ya estaba, trato de hablar con el pony frente a ella – calma por favor, solo vengo a…

-¡silencio Alicornio! – Grito con fuerza a la vez que los guardias le acechaban las puntas de lanza a su cuello –no sé qué hace una criatura como tú en estas tierras, pero por la autoridad que los ciudadanos de este pueblo, y de nuestros reyes, si no te largas de inmediato serás encerrada

-espero un momento…. ¿Dijo reyes?... ¿en qué reino me encuentro? – de pronto un tomate golpeo su cabeza ensuciándola, miro de donde había provenido el ataque

-¡vete monstruo! –era un potrillo terrestre que ya tenía otro tomate en sus pesuñas – ¡largo!

-¡si vete!

-¡fuera!

-¡largo monstruo! –otros ponys siguieron al niño arrojándole verduras y piedras, a lo que el alcalde solo sonrió alzando la pesuña y deteniendo el ataque

-este es el sagrado reino de Lothlórien, gobernado por nuestro buen rey Starstone –los guardias la rodearon listos a conducirla al edificio del centro –quien sabe, tal vez el rey me conceda un título, por su cabeza –Celestia en un giro rápido hiso lo único lógico que podía hasta entonces, con rapidez evadió a los guaridas y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo – ¡deténganla, no la dejen escapar, mátenla si es preciso, pero tráiganla!

-no es posible…. ¿Dónde estoy? –se decía a si misma mientras corría por su vida, sorpresivamente una pesuña la sujeto jalándola a un callejón donde un pony encapuchado le tapó la boca,

-shssss –ella estaba por zafarse cuando el pony le hiso guardar silencio viendo como los cuatro guardias los pasaban de largo –sígueme –le quito la pesuña de la boca a la vez que con cuidado veía a la calle –la salida está a 200 metros, a mi señal corre hasta llegar al bosque ¿entendiste? –Celestia solo asintió

-gracias –exclamo, pero el pony no la volteo a ver, sin escuchar respuesta alguna, espero,

-ahora –la instante Celestia corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida, seguida por el pony, unos guardias los vieron y al instante corrieron tras ellos, el pony saco una espada y con ella corto al cuerda que sostenía un poste que cayó encima de los infortunados soldados, y ante la mirada de alcalde los dos se adentraron en el bosque

-te agradezco por ayudarme –Celestia con respeto dijo, pero el pony sorpresivamente la empujo con su pesuña a un árbol, colocando la punta de la espada en su cuello, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar – ¿pero…?

-¡¿Qué diantres te pasa?! –Exclamo el extraño con enojo – ¡pudiste hacer que nos mataran a ambos! –la soltó envainado su espada, solo para caminar al interior, Celestia solo se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer – ¿Qué esperas? –con un ademan le indico que lo siguiera –o prefieres regresar al pueblo, me gustaría saber cómo sales de eso –siguió caminado

-¡esperar!– corrió tras el –dime pony ¿Qué ocurrió ahí?

-¿acaso naciste ayer o qué? – Respondió sin voltearse – te prosiguieron por la misma razón por que me persiguen a mí –se giró pare ver la cara de incredulidad de Celestia –no es posible….acompáñame…. – bajo a un arroyo cercano – mírate en el agua, y dime que vez

-solo veo mi reflejo –respondió indiferente, mirándose al espejo, más se sorprendió cuando el pony se quitó su capucha, ante ella había un Alicornio de su mismo tamaño, de pelaje gris, y crin roja –no sabía que hubiera otros Alicornios como yo –noto sobre su lomo la espada y unas alforjas, a la vez que intrigada contemplaba fugazmente la cutie mark, un sextante con una sol de fondo

-pro fin algo coherente – se volvió a poner la capucha –no tenemos mucho tiempo, a esta hora ese alcalde ya habrá solicitado un pelotón del ejercito –los dos caminaron hasta un pequeño claro donde estaba un pequeño campamento, en el cual otro Alicornio contemplaba unos mapas

-por fin regresaste –exclamo el otro Alicornio de pelaje rojo y crin azul que sin quitar su vista de los mapas saludaba – temía que tendría que ir a bus….carte –finalmente se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Celestia –se levantó rápidamente inclinándose ante ella – buenas tardes señorita, es un placer conocerla – con un movimiento levanto la pesuña de Celestia besándola, mirando de reojo a su compañero –soy Faramir, pero mis amigos me llaman navegante

-Celestia… –contesto un nerviosismo, obviamente no expreso que era una princesa – es un placer conocerlo Faramir,

-y espero que Aragorn no haya sido muy rudo con usted,

-con que te llamas Aragorn –este solo asintió levantado con su boca unos pergaminos, pero se detuvo al ver que Celestia tomaba uno con su magia – me permite leerlos, tal vez me permitan ver que paso conmigo –los dos atónitos la mirándola con inquietud, Faramir solo aplaudió con una sonrisa burlona

- otro más, pero que cosas me encuentro en los poblados –dirigió a la yegua notando las piezas de oro que tenía

-disculpe Celestia –se le aproximo – ¿de dónde vienes?

-vengo de...

-no hay tiempo para ello –Aragorn recogió sus cosas con rapidez –tenemos que irnos, mañana en la mañana, esta parte del bosque estará repleta de guardias

-¿pero por qué? ¿Y la comida?

-pregúntale a ella –le apunto a Celestia – tuve que salvarla dejando los víveres – Faramir sin titubeos saco un mapa –ahora dinos ¿por dónde vamos? –se dio la vuelta sacando, escuadra, lupa, escuadra, y brújula, Celestia noto la cutie mark, una media Luna sobre dos libros y un pergamino

-según la ruta que ya tenía programada, viajaríamos siguiendo la ruta del rio, hasta llegar a las Colinas de la Torre, aproximadamente 7 días,

-entonces que esperamos

-dos cosas, primera, no tenemos comida suficiente para el largo viaje,

-supongo que tendremos que desviarnos por el muro de Adriano al paso de Rohan, ahí podremos comprar algo de comida para el resto de la travesía

-el segundo problema es que tampoco tenemos dinero, si nos fue casi imposible obtener lo suficiente para este viaje

-por ello no te preocupes –respondió apuntando a Celestia que no prestaba parte en la disputa –tu, ven aquí – ella no respondió solo aparto su mirada de los pergaminos –ella lleva bastante oro, con ello podemos comprar algo para el viaje en el paso de Rohan – Celestia retrocedió mirándolo enojada, como a un vulgar ladrón, pero Faramir se interpuso entre el Y Celestia

-no crees que sería más prudente explicarle las cosas –el corcel se detuvo dejando hablar a su compañero –disculpa la forma de mi amigo, pero esto son tiempos difíciles, se acerca el invierno, y por desgracia no contamos con ese recurso

-me permito sugerir buscar ayuda – Aragorn se dio la vuelta abruptamente, sus ojos reflejaron enojo e ira –debe haber algún pony que pueda ayudarnos

-¡primera regla, nunca busques ni recibas ayuda de terrestres, pegasos, y sobre todo de unicornios! –Antes de recoger sus cosas –conserva esas piezas de oro, pero cuando el hambre se apodere de ti, ya no podremos pasar a Rohan por que el hielo lo impedirá –comenzó a caminar –tenemos mucho tramo que recorrer

-al menos espéranos – Faramir solo recogió sus cosas, entre ellas un arco y varias flechas –aun no entiendo su furia hacia los unicornios

-¡no tengo que explicártelo! –grito ya lejos

-disculpa ¿pero tu hermano tiene razón? –Pregunto al ver el cielo –eso del invierno y de que ya no tienen comida

-no, él no es mi hermano, solo somos Alicornios, ven te explicare todo en el camino

* * *

**Como habrán notado me he tomado la libertad de utilizar algunas referencias a lugares y nombres de LORD OF THE RING, igualmente hare referencias a NARDIA, a MITOLOGIA ANTIGUA (diversas culturas) y otras fuentes, las cuales aclarare en cap. Posteriores**

**Ahora informo que estoy algo atorado, así que lo dejo a votación, más adelante habrá otras votaciones, así qué atentos **

**¿Quieren que alguna de las mane six, alcance a Celestia? De ser así ¿Quién? (aviso que no saldrá definitivamente, hasta el capitulo seis o siete) de antemano gracias por leer esta historia**


	3. Chapter 3

¿adonde vamos?

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las montañas eran jóvenes, todo está tierra vivían en paz, había comida, agua y se disfrutaba del día y de la noche,_

_Fue cuando llego, _

_Un terrible Alicornio apareció, y nadie sabía de donde, ya solo conocían el deseo de conquista que trajo consigo, cual tormenta, huracán, asolo los reinos sobre sus mortíferas alas_

_Con su poder un ejército de gigantes de hielo que comenzó a destruir el mundo, mucho pueblos intentaron detenerlo, pero eras rápidamente derrotados, _

_Grifos, bisontes, diamondogs, lobos, tigres, cebras, camellos, llamas, minotauros, ciervos, caribús, alebriges, Changelings, Thestral, Nightmares, gárgolas, hombres, y a toda criatura que morara en este mundo_

_Solo la muerte era el único consuelo _

_Una corona para el «Alicornio», sobre el trono oscuro, En esta tierra donde se extienden las Sombras, para gobernarlos a todos, para encontrarlos, atraerlos y atarlos donde se extienden las tinieblas_

_Cuenta la historia que los últimos seis reyes atacaron en un último intento desesperado por detener al Alicornio, llegando ante él, y finalmente derrotándolo sacrificándose ellos mismos en la proeza_

_La paz había vuelto a esta tierra, pero no sin grandes sacrificios, uno de ellos fue la paz, y unión, el mundo se dividió en las muchas naciones, solo unidas por una sola cosa, el temor y odio a aquel Alicornio_

-y esa es la historia – relato Faramir a la vez que ambos caminaban por un camino de tierra casi escondido por el denso follaje del bosque – es la razón del por qué nos alejamos de los poblados

-eso no me explica nada todavía –dijo Celestia a un igualando el paso de Faramir–si paso hace cientos de años ¿Por qué actuaron así?

-por el simple miedo, y odio, los reyes tomaron esa historia como una forma de mantenerse unido, ya sabes, un enemigo en común, así fue hasta que…

-¿hasta qué?

-hasta que nací –exclamo el Alicornio gris, deteniéndose peor sin voltear, solo para seguir caminado. Pero ahora con un aura melancólica,

- no se mucho –afirmo Faramir con tristeza, solo sé que los reyes obligaron a los padres de Aragorn a abandonarlo en el bosque esperando que algún animal lo matara, pero decidieron irse con él al bosque

-¿Cómo? pero si era un bebe, un recién nacido ¿Qué clase de monstruos eran esos ponys? –Celestia estaba incrédula, no podía describir con palabras lo impactada que estaba – ¿pero no hubo alegatos, nadie critico tal decisión?

-la verdad no conozco mucho, pero por que usted está preguntando por ello, ¿sus padres ya le abrían contado sobre eso? –Celestia detuvo su avance sin saber que responder, a la vez Faramir la contemplaba expectante

-¡ya no pierdan tiempo! –grito el otro Alicornio ya sobre una colina, Celestia suspiro aliviada –no quiero perder al poca luz de sol que queda

* * *

-oye Aragorn, creo que deberíamos descansar – Faramir ya estaba a un lado de su compañero alumbrado el camino con su cuerno, Aragorn solo siguió caminado –te hablo enserio

- Faramir, no hemos ni caminando una cuarta parte de lo que estamos acostumbrados, además no tenemos tanta carga como deberíamos –dijo sin quitar la vista del camino – ¿porque tan repentino interés? –este solo movió la cabeza indicándole que mirara atrás –por qué no me sorprende –detrás de ellos estaba Celestia que con dificultad podía seguirles el paso, mostrando claros indicios de cansancio

- Aragorn…. – este no dijo nada y solo giro regresando a donde estaba la princesa, abajo Celestia aprovecho la repentina venida De Aragorn, rapa tirarse a descansar, este se detuvo frente a ella –se amable con ella…

-veo que nunca has caminado distancias largas –Celestia iba a recriminarlo, mas solo pudo sostenerse unos instante antes de volver a sentarse – dame el collar, yo lo llevare, así no cargaras tanto

-gracias por la muestra de caballerosidad –se quitó el collar entregándoselo delicadamente

-ninguna muestra, tu nos estas retrasando, tan solo te quito el peso muerto que llevas – lo tomo cubriéndolo con una manta para meterlo en su alforja –también te sugiero que guardes tus zapatillas de oro, y la tiara que tienes –le entrego un alforja, solo para darse la vuelta, Faramir la ayudo a levantarse ofreciéndole una pesuña

-no eres muy amigable –el Alicornio no le hiso caso

-escucha, si quieres descansar entonces hay que caminar, no es prudente quedarnos en la intemperie –una vez de pie caminaron otro poco hasta llegar a las faldas de una montaña, se detuvieron ante una pequeña cueva no muy profunda – aquí descansaremos

-Caradhras la primera piedra del muro de Adriano – exclamo Faramir contemplando una enorme montaña, saco de su alforja un mapa –desde aquí, es día y medio, para llegar al paso de Rohan –volvió a sacar sus instrumentos de navegación, Celestia solo levanto la cabeza para ver la inmensa montaña, y a Aragorn que había recogido madera y hacia una fogata usando un pedernal que sostenía con sus pesuñas

-no sería más fácil hacerlo con magia –Dijo Celestia acercándose al fuego, pero Aragorn se rio entre dientes – ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Solo hice una observación –el pony solo saco su espada y comenzó a limpiarla y afilarla –escuche….

-Celestia será mejor que no te esfuerces – Faramir levanto al mirada dirigiéndola a ella –él no sabe usar magia, y yo apenas conozco la levitación, me sorprende que tu conozcas esos hechizos, pero eso no importa

-entonces no sabes mucho de magia, eso me desconcentra, y ¿a dónde vamos? – Faramir se quedó desconcertado –ya sabe, cual es nuestro destino después de ese paso ¿A dónde vamos? –en el fondo Celestia esperaba que ahí le dijeran como regresar a Equestria

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno, donde terminara su travesía, ya saben sus casa, sus amigos, sus familias, los ponys a los que les importan –una ligera risa salió de la boca de Aragorn, que dejo su espada aun lado – ¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso?

-eso de familia, amigos, ponys a los que les importamos….un hogar – colocando una manta en el suelo a un lado de la fogata – no se dé donde vengas Celestia, pera en verdad eres graciosa si piensas que tenemos cosas como esas,

-¿de dónde vienes? ….déjame a mi empezar –dijo Faramir – yo vengo del oriente de las Montañas Nubladas, cerca de la frontera del reino de Gondor, y Aragorn, la verdad solo sé que nació en el reino de Lauren

- Faramir…

-perdón, se me olvido que no te gusta hablar de ese sitio

-yo vengo de Equestria –interrumpió Celestia

-¿Equestria? Nunca escuche de ese reino ¿por dónde está? ¿Cómo es?... – Faramir exclamo, ella comenzó a contarle sobre su mágico reino, omitiendo el detalle de que ella y su hermana gobernaba –….suena como hermosos sitio, pero ¿Cómo te trataban?

-para empezar tenía amigas, y a mi hermana, nunca antes tuve que huir de un pueblo– Faramir se recostó en su manta dándose la vuelta y durmiéndose al poco tiempo –como las extraño,

-no cabe duda que sería un hermoso sitio –suspiro de seccionado –ojala no fuera un sueño, por ahora hay que dormir – Aragorn expreso con autoridad, Celestia solo se recostó en el pasto cerca de la fogata, pero un leve dolor la hiso levantare de golpe, trato de extender su ala, pero no pudo –¿Qué te paso en el ala?

-debí lastimarme cuando caí –vio como el Alicornio se levantaba y con sumo cuidado tocaba su ala –tal vez solo sea pasajero – pero Aragorn simplemente apretó un poco haciendo que ella se retorciera y le retirara el ala –eso dolió – movió un poco el pelaje, fue cuando noto una pequeña cortada, la cual sangraba levemente

-claro que dolió, te la abriste, mantenla extendida –tomo una alforja de la que saco un mortero, algunas hierbas, vendas, y un frasco un líquido amarillento, las puso frente a Celestia y levantándose comenzó a caminar alrededor del campamento, recogiendo con su pesuña algunas plantas,

-¿Qué haces?

-busco la medicina –regreso a donde estaba ella, y con el mortero comenzó a moler las hojas, formando una masa verdosa, tomo el frasco dejándole caer en la mescla una gota de aquel líquido –ahora mantente firme, esto te dolerá un poco – una vez lista se la coloco en la herida abierta, Celestia la sintió fría al principio pero conforme pasaron algunos segundos, dejo de dolerle, Aragorn la cubrió con las vendas –listo, esas plantas medicinales desinfectaran la herida, y la ayudaran a cicatrizar, y el veneno de serpiente de cascabel la desinflamara

-veneno…serpiente –Celestia se asustó comenzando a respirar muy rápido mientras, veía la herida ya vendada con un deseo de quitárselas, Aragorn solo se dio la vuelta se sentó en su lugar –espera, tú me envenenaste ¿Cómo has sido capaz?

-quieres callarte, la cantidad que use solo relajara el musculo lastimado, es eso o arriesgarte a que se infecte, y termines sin poder volar, o peor, que termines con septicemia –sin decir más volvió a mirar la entrada de la caverna –ahora duerme, mañana tenemos mucho tramo por recorrer,

-buenas noches –Celestia se dio la vuelta para sacar un momento la tiara que había guardado en la alforja, la sostuvo abrazándola –no te preocupes hermanita, pronto estaremos de nuevo juntas

La fogata hacia poco que se había apagado, Celestia permanecía aun en el mismo sitió usando la alforja que tenía como almohada, sin embargo su cuerpo tan poco acostumbrado al frio comenzó a tiritar despertándola, aun con los ojos cerrados trato de volver a dormir soportando la inclemencia del frio, repentinamente una manta la cubrió, se la acomoda abriendo los ojos repentinamente, notando Aragorn como regresaba a su lugar, vigilante

* * *

-¡princesa Luna! –grito Twilight entrando junto con Discord a la sala del trono–creo que encontramos una forma de ayudar a la princesa Celestia – al princea de la noche sonrió con entusiasmo

-expón tu solución –dijo Luna levantándose del trono y caminando hacia Twilight – le informamos a todos los pony que la princesa Celestia se fue a una misión diplomática, dejándonos a cargo a nosotras tres

-lo se princesa Luna, es solo que me parece muy impropio el hecho que debiera gobernar junto a ustedes

-mi hermana de seguro no se hubiera negado –la abrazo con ternura –estoy segura que la harás sentir orgullosa –se separó de ella para encarar al señor del caos –ahora dinos que descubrieron

-vera princesa, le dije que le libro actúa como un faro

-si

-bueno en realidad, es como un hilo que la mantiene unida a nuestro mundo,

-sabiendo eso, pensamos que podríamos ir tras ella siguiendo el mismo hilo que la conecta, y rescatarla –sonrió con alegría

-el problema es que el poder que debo usar es demasiado y solo una de nosotras podrá ir, además desconozco en qué circunstancias esta Celestia…también es posible que terminemos algo lejos de ella

-como cuanto,

De unos metros a unos kilómetro alejados de ella

-eso no importa ¿para cuándo tendrán listo en hechizo que nos permitirá ir a buscarla?

-como en una semana

* * *

**No se preocupen, no he olvidado mis otras historias, y en los próximos días los actualizares, gracias por entender**

******Bien señores aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia que se ocurrió, por favor déjenme sus reviews, y si desean enviarme algunos oc´s, estoy dispuesto a ponerlos, pero por favor, solo uno por persona, de antemano gracias y espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí el estar escribiéndolo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Con ustedes el cuarto capítulo de este historia, algunas sugerencias o comentario se los agradecería de todo corazón**

* * *

En barco a Rohan, ¿quien es el extraño?

* * *

El sol lentamente se levantaba por el horizonte, su brillo cubrió la princesa que se despertó asustada, creyendo que Luna lo había subido al estar ella dormida, pero todo lo que encontró al despertar fue a los dos Alicornios que recogían sus cosas presurosos

-¿qué hora es?

-como las nueve,

-y estamos muy retrasados, vamos, el paso está a día y medio de camino – Aragorn recogió sus cosas, sin prestar a tención a Faramir que veía el mapa, Celestia se le acerco por detrás a lo que sorpresivamente se dio la vuelta para confrontarla

-gracias –dijo Celestia dándole su manta este solo se la coloco –sobre todo por….

-lo que he hecho ha sido simplemente porque era mi deber –miro un momento a Faramir que seguía mirando los mapas –solo podemos confiar entre nosotros, en ti aún tengo mis reservas

-sé que le parezco extraña por la forma como he llegado o mi…

-no justifiques nada –contesto –no es necesario, es tu pasado y no te obligare a decírmelo, tanto como te pido que no me preguntes sobre el mío, si Faramir decide contarte sobre él, es su decisión –coloco su alforja en su lomo, Celestia lo siguió, y los tres emprendieron su camino hasta que por fin para sombro de la princesa llegaron a un rio que pasada por dos acantilados esculpidos

-no es posible –se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, recordó con temor las historias de aquellos seres esculpidos en las laderas, criaturas mitológicas, cuentos para niños, las esculturas eran tan grandes como el propio acantilado mostraba sus espadas, cuyas puntas descansaban en el suelo – pero es imposible, los hombres no existen – ante ella los reyes de piedra

- existen ¿acaso nunca has visto uno? –se carcajeo Faramir,

-parece que nunca has estado en este sitio, los pilares de reyes, el único paso entre Lothlórien, reino de ponys, y Rohignt, reino de hombres

-espera, los humanos existen, eso no es posible, son solo cuentos de hadas –respiro apresuradamente, aun mas al ver en la ribera un extraño barco que en la proa tenia esculpido la cabeza de un dragón, del cual un lobo salió sosteniendo un escudo y un hacha –creo que deberíamos irnos por otro camino

-Saludos, hijo de los hielos y mares – ante el asombro de Celestia, Aragorn saludo al lobo que se detuvo a un pie de la plataforma de abordaje – ¿A dónde os navegan? Pregunta Aragorn,

-desde las tierras de Dinarca, nos encaminamos a Minas-Tirith –respondió el lobo aun en pose de combate, sin embargo otros dos lobos salieron desde el barandal de la nave–capitán…

-mis ojos me engañan o veo a un viejo amigo mío, que ha escapado tantas veces de la muerte, que hasta a mí me aterra –bajo seguido del otro lobo, plantándose frente a Aragorn –como te ha tratado la mano del destino –con ello estrecho la pesuña del Alicornio

-mejor que a ti viejo lobo, coincidencia lo que nos reúne Hielo Negro –respondió –y veo que ahora tiene a un nuevo primer oficial –extendió la pesuña al otro lobo, que aun indeciso se la estrecho –no eres de los hielos de Dinarca ¿de dónde eres?

-tribu luna llena,

-de las tierra apaches ¿cerca de dragonia? –el lobo asintió –veo por tu espada que peleaste con los templarios –volvió a asentir,

-¿Qué te trae aquí? – Exclamo Hielo Negro notando a Faramir y a Celestia –y tu muchacho, hace 30 lunas que no te veía –Faramir saludo abrazando al lobo –y veo que la suerte les sonríe como no me imagino –se acercó a Celestia extendiéndole la garra –es un placer conocerla hermosa dama, solo me gustaría conocer el nombre con el que la adornaron

-es un placer conocerlo, soy Celestia –le dio la pesuña, la cual el lobo beso –soy amiga de Aragorn y…

-no tiene que explicar nada, todo amigo de Aragorn es mi amigo, por cierto ¿A dónde vas? Por lo general en esta época vas al sur

-lo sé, pero hubieron causas fuera de mi control, sería posible que nos llevaras a Rohan,

-pero claro, suban –con su garra indico que subieran –Guerrero Salvaje es hora de partir, nos queda mucho tramo pero recorrer si queremos llegar a Rohan –los otros dos lobos subieron y antes de que parara otro minuto el drakkar navegaba rio arriba –con este viento llegaremos en pocas horas – Celestia y Faramir se quedaron contemplado la vereda desde la proa del barco

-Hielo Negro, necesito hablar contigo – Aragorn se acercó al timón donde Hielo y otro lobo dirigían el barco

-dime amigo –exclamo con una sonrisa –por cierto, afortunado por encontrar a una bella dama

-discutiré contigo eso luego, ahora solo te deseo preguntar ¿algunas vez has escuchado de un reino llamado Equestria? –Miro de reojo a Celestia – según nos contó ella viene de ahí, pero nunca he escuchado de ese lugar, tal vez tu si

-¿Equestria? ¿Equestria? –Respondió pensativo –he recorrido el mundo casi toda mi vida, las ciudades y reinos de este mundo los he pisado almeno una vez, pero lamento decirte que ese sitio es tan enigmático para mí, como lo es para ti –

-ya lo sabía –dijo encaminados hacia la pony, más el lobo lo detuvo

-déjala, por ahora déjale pensar que le crees, tal vez sufrió tanto que no quiere hablar de ello –el Alicornio se tranquilizó – con el tiempo aprenderá confiar en ti, y te contara, pero no hay por qué forzarla

-tienes razón, pero no puedo confiarme plenamente con ella –suspiro pesadamente –no sé qué hare ahora –miro a lo jejos los muros de la ciudad

-el tiempo es tan buen juez, como es consejero –los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el lobo dio dos pasos al frente –por fin la gran ciudad de Rohan –En la proa Celestia se asombró retrocediendo al ver el colosal tamaño de la construcción,

-es algo increíble – exclamo sin quitar su vista –ni en Equestria hay construcciones como estas ¿Quiénes las construyeron, ponys, grifos? –Faramir negó con la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa –no me digas que fueron los Changelings,

-no, no, y no –con una risa señalo a uno de los lados que se mostró ante ellos, en ella estaba tallado las imágenes de una batalla, entre ponys, y hombres – hace tiempo los ponys intentaron conquistar las tierras al otro lado de estas montañas, pero lamentablemente subestimaron a los hombres, Rohignt y Lothlórien, lucharon por años, y al final perdieron este paso, los hombres fundaron la fortaleza e Rohan, la ciudad se formó detrás de ella

-vaya, sabes mucho – al final miraron como la embarcación se acercaba un puerto –así que construyeron esta fortaleza para evitar otro ataque –asintió prestando atención al barco que por fin anclaba,

-gracias viejo amigo ¿Cómo podría pagarte? –Los dos estaban ya bajando por la plataforma, Hielo Negro lo miro con ironía, y Aragorn entregaba el collar de Celestia –espero que esto te ayude más a ti que a nosotros

-espero verte de nuevo –Poco después el lobo se despedía sobre el barco, mientras Aragorn, Lunae y Celestia se alejaban,

La ciudad era un mar de diversas razas, grifos, bisontes, diamondogs, alebrijes, lobos, tigres, cebras, camellos, llamas, minotauros, ciervos, y Changelings, aparte había razas que nunca antes había visto antes, Thestral, Nightmares, gárgolas, hombres, Celestia retrocedió asustada cuando casi choca con dos alebrijes, eras casi idénticos a Discord, solo que de distintos colores, pero no vio a casi ningún pony

-disculpe –Celestia se dirigió a un grifo que por ahí pasaba –pero me podría indicar ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algún pony en esta ciudad? –el grifo solo alzo los hombros indicando no saber, mas lave quien le hablaba, se alejó rápido – Aragorn ¿Dónde están los demás ponys? ya sabes, pegasos, unicornios, y terrestres

-¿por qué te interesa? –Respondió Faramir, mientras los tres entraban en una posada –aquí no hay muchos ponys,

-la fortaleza está abandonada, este sitio es donde los criminales, traficantes, piratas, y mercenarios, se refugian de las leyes– Celestia miro a su alrededor con temor, al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de miradas que no paraban en observarlos

-no creo que le seamos de su agrado –se pegó instintivamente a Aragorn, a la vez que se acercaban a la barra donde un viejo Nightmare unicornio los miraba indiferente, mientras secaba un vaso

-¿en qué puedo servirles? – expreso sin quitar su atención al vaso

-queremos hospedaje por esta noche –el corcel, con una sonrisa miro de reojo a Celestia, Aragorn noto la expresión –cuidado con su palabras, o me veré obligado a recordarle el sentido de la discreción

-tranquilo Alicornio –dijo en voz alta, acto seguido muchas miradas se cruzaron con la escena – entiendo que quieras privacidad con esa hermosura, pero por desgracia solo tengo una habitación, lo lamento, al menos que planearas compartirla desde un principio con tu amigo – Aragorn con furia lo azoto a la barra y sacando su espada la clavo aun lado de su rostro, enterrándola en la madera, lo siguiente fue un silencio sepulcral,

-¡¿algún comentario?! –Nadie dijo nada y volvieron a sentarse –ahora amigo, ¿tienes una habitación? –con su magia el Nightmare le extendió una llave con un numero

-habitación 8, le pediré a un empleado que les ponga dos colchones –Faramir tomo la llave con su magia –solo que cobro por adelantado hospedaje y comida – sin verlo venir Celestia vio como Aragorn le daba al corcel una de sus zapatillas de oro

-con cuarto de baño propio

-espere, eso es mío – rápidamente lo tomo con sus pesuñas –usted no tiene derecho a tomar mis cosas y venderlas –sin darle oportunidad Aragorn se la arrebato entregándosela al posadero que con un agracias la jalo guardándola en una bolsa

-Agradece que tendremos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas esta noche –aun enojada lo siguió hasta la habitación que no era otra cosa que cuartucho de apenas 10 metros cuadrados con una cama y dos colchones en el piso –por ahora esto nos servirá, vámonos, vendremos en la noche

-¿pero por qué? Al menos deberíamos dejar nuestras cosas

-para que el posadero se las lleve mientras estamos fuera –sin más los tres bajaron las escaleras, pero al llegar a la planta baja el lugar estaba por completo vacío y silencioso, solo un figura encapuchada estaba sentada en una mesa alejada y escondida por sombras, Aragorn se acercó a la barra donde el posadero estaba escondido

-déjeme adivinar –exclamó sin emoción –el hombre al fondo me busca –el posadero asintió –Faramir, tú y Celestia busquen las provisiones, yo tengo un asunto que discutir con el hombre –camino hacia la mesa

-¿crees que deberíamos dejarlo? no me parece de confianza ese ser –susurro Celestia a Faramir que simplemente avanzo a la salida, afuera vieron como la puerta era custodiada por cuatro hombres de gruesas armaduras –ni aun viéndolos con mis propios ojos puedo creer que sean reales

* * *

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, que con ellos me inspiro, y de nuevo les doy las gracias por leer esta historia con interés, si desean enviarme sus oc´s sería de mucho agradecimiento, para mí, y sobre: **

**¿Quién de las mane six debe alcanzar a Celestia? aún siguen abiertas las propuestas**


	5. Chapter 5

El pasado y...¿Twilight?

* * *

-vamos, tenemos mucho por comprar –los dos se encaminaron la mercado –no te separes mucho,

-y dime, siempre es así Aragorn –comenzó una conversación a lo que Faramir solo alzo la ceja –ya sabes, seco, y….

-se a lo que te refieres, desde que lo conozco ha actuado de esa forma –se detuvo junto a un comercio de verduras – pero no lo puedes culpar, con una vida como la nuestra que puedes esperar, no hay muchas alegrías

-no pienso que sea justo, ustedes…digo, nosotros tenemos tanto derecho de ser felices como todo mundo

-díselo a quien decidió como íbamos a nacer –se detuvo a mirar algunos libros de magia, comprando algunos –además él se vio obligado a crecer muy rápido,

-eso puedo notarlo, pero ¿si tú me contaste que nosotros somos odiados por todos, Cómo es que…?

-te refieres al lobo –ella asintió –la verdad Hielo Negro no siempre fue nuestro amigo, y de hecho aún no lo es, nos llama amigos, pero él sabe que si en algún momento le estorbamos se hará contra nosotros

-pero cómo es posible ¿acaso el no conoce la lealtad?

-el conoce la lealtad, pero como debiste darte cuenta Hielo Negro es un pirata y contrabandista, como muchos en el mar – respondió mirando al muelle donde muchos barcos ya se lanzaban a la mar –oh sublime voluntad que pueda domar a tantos hijos sin patria

-¿entonces por qué nos ayudó?

-de seguro Aragorn le habrá dado algo a cambio del viaje, como lo hiso con el posadero –giro su cabeza – y creo saber que fue –la princesa miro en la misma dirección, no muy lejos tres lobos intercambiaban su collar de oro con un mercader que les dio seis barriles y tres costales

-no puedo creer que se atreviera –pero Faramir solo le toco el hombro

-si n o lo hubiera hecho, Hielo Negro de seguro nos echaba del barco, odio decírtelo pero las orillas de ese rio son peligrosas, y con tu ala no hubieras podido volar

-tal vez tengas razón

- Aragorn tiene un pasado, uno del que no sé nada –recibió algunas legumbres –y creo que lo prefiero así,

-pero ¿y tú, cómo se conocieron? Porque creo que estuvieran juntos toda la vida –la grifo mantenía una mirada de miedo y desconfianza sobre Faramir, mas este solo recogió la comida, e indicándola a Celestia una banca

-eso es algo que no me gusta recordar, pero te lo diré una vez y solo una vez –ella asintió – mi familia se vio obligada a exiliarse en los bosque de la montaña nublada, vivimos ahí bastante bien, salvo por el hecho de que, ahí casi todos los días eran fríos, mi padre una vez le pidió a mi madre que regresara al pueblo, ya ella estaba resintiendo el clima con violentas gripes que le daban

- Faramir…si quieres no me lo cuentes –pero el Alicornio solo miro al atardecer – Faramir….

-un día mi padre se fue a buscar algunas bayas silvestres, pero de regreso una manticora lo alcanzo picar, mi madre trato de levantarse para ir al pueblo en busca del antídoto, pero no pudo la tos se lo impidió

-¿Faramir….?

-fui la pueblo, donde me sacaron arrojándome de todo, la regresar encontré a mis padres muertos en la cama, abrazados –sus ojos derramaron una ligera lagrima –ahí mismo incendie la casa, sin darme cuenta los guardias habían llegado, los enfrente pero fui superado, hasta que Aragorn apareció sacándome de ahí,

-perdóname por hacerte recordar eso –dijo apenada y con una ligera lagrima en sus ojos, la cual se limpió con delicadeza –hace mucho tiempo sufrí algo así cuando mi hermana… y aunque ella dice que me ha perdonado, yo…disculpa pero no quiero hablar de ello

-no te preocupes, ahora vamos de regreso –se levantó –además eso me hiso darme cuenta de una cosa, Aragorn es capaz de dar su vida por cualquiera de nosotros –Celestia se mantuvo a un lado sin saber que pensar, sin embargo noto algo entre la multitud, por un momento vio a Twilight caminar a lo lejos y entrar en un extraño callejón, sin penarlo siquiera y con una sonrisa ilusionada salió corriendo – ¡Celestia ¿qué haces? espera! –pero ella no lo escucho

-¿Twilight? –entro al callejos, ahí se dio cuenta que era en realidad una tienda muy extraña ya que había todo tipo de cosas apiladas –hola ¿alguien atiende? – entro sin preguntar en la trastienda donde dos ponys estaba de pie a un lado de una mesa, uno la veía con una sonrisa y el otro con odio, lo que hiso retroceder a Celestia

-perdóneme maestro, no pude evitar que me siguiera –dijo el pony violeta inclinándose al anciano, para después encara a Celestia –ahora váyase de este establecimiento decente, los de su clase no son bienvenidos aquí

-Dusk Shine ¿Qué no te he enseñado nada? –intrigado miro como otro Alicornio entraba igualmente

-Celestia no deberías irte corriendo así como así –al ver al anciano se detuvo con indiferencia –vaya que coincidencia, y justo estaba hablado atrás con una joven cebracornio* –el pony se inquietó más aun

-si te atreviste a….

-muchacho calmado, mejor ve a buscar a mi nieta, de seguro se distrajo de nuevo con los mercaderes de medina – el joven unicornio tomo una escoba listo a golpear a los dos para sacarlos –déjalos aquí, por algo vino ella, señorita, le pido que si desea respuestas, le pido que su amigo, por el pago no se preocupe, esta consulta se la daré gratis, Dusk ve

-pero maestro, no me confió de ellos –dijo sin quitarles los ojos a Celestia y Faramir, pero con un ademan, le volvió al pedir que se marchara, lo que hiso a regañadientes, aun desconfiando, se detuvo a un lado de Celestia –si le haces algo, pagaras cara tu osadía

-mejor vámonos –Celestia se mantuvo en su lugar indeciso –tal vez no sepa nada y solo nos quiera estafar –sin embargo Celestia lo miro, y comprendiendo negó con la cabeza – ¿estas segura?

-por favor solo déjame hacer esto, lo que pase correrá por mi cuenta

* * *

**De nuevo les agradezco por leer este fic. Y espero no de seccionar a aquello que se confundieron con el resto del relato, este capítulo lo subo en compensación ya que no podre subir el 13vo capítulo de "el ultimo" hasta mañana o el viernes**

***cebra +unicornio = Cebracornio **

**alguna otra aclaración por favor háganmela saber, y no duden en enviarme oc´s, pero solo uno por persona**


	6. Chapter 6

Adivina Adivinador

* * *

Faramir había salido ya de la tienda miro ligeramente hacia atrás con nerviosismo, a punto estaba por volver a entrar cuando una voz conocida le llamo la atención

-pero vean a quien encuentro – Faramir vio un pony unicornio de Pelaje azul cobalto y crin color rubio oscurecido, el cual llevaba en su cuello un collar de plata, con un emblema: Dos florete cruzados en X, ubicados detrás de una estrella blanca

-me impresiones – respondió viendo como el pony jugaba su barba de candado, ligeramente más oscura que su crin, a la vez que sus ojos color ámbar –esta es una de las pocas veces que te veo sobrio – puso su mirada en un florete de acero templado – Cobalt de la Fère*

-¿a quién esperas, a Aragorn? –Negó con la cabeza –ya lo sospechaba, el no cree en los adivinos

-¿qué te ha traído aquí Cobalt? – su cutie mark es un florete apuntando hacia el suelo, ubicado detrás de un escudo de placas de acero

-simplemente los negocios, negocios que quizás les interesen, nos vendría bien la espada de Aragorn, y tus habilidades con el arco

-tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, a él no le interesa las guerras – el unicornio abrió una cantimplora –tan temprano y vas a empezar

-la vida es corta, y yo estoy aburriéndome, además ya debo estar con el resto de mis camaradas –tomando un sorbo comenzó a caminar hacia el mercado –por cierto, recuérdale a Aragorn que me debe una satisfacción….hace mucho que me debe un duelo

-sí, es una lástima que ciertas circunstancias les impidiera concluirlo –con un ademan señalo la botella – no es su culpa que tuviéramos que salir huyendo de los soldados, y tu emborrachándote

-eso lo sé, nunca insinué que tu amigo fuera un cobarde

-cuidado con lo que pides, Aragorn no es un noble, pero si es un bravo

-eso lo sé, nos volveremos a ver Faramir –se dio la vuelta con rapidez – también espero que sea del mismo lado, y no como en réquiem donde casi tuve que matarlos

-también lo espero –y sin más se marchó llevando a su boca la botella, ante un Faramir que reía con ironia –algún día eso lo matara, si no es una espada

* * *

En la sala Celestia y el anciano se sentaron en una mesa circular con una esfera cubierta por una manta negra en medio de la misma, el cebracornio con su magia coloco dos tazas a las que lleno lentamente de te

-no te preocupes, aquí nadie puede escucharnos

-es que…esto me parece extraño,

-disculpa a mi alumno, es un gran hechicero, pero le falta aprender mucho, ahora dime que te ha traído ante mí –respondió tomando un sorbo de un su te

-la verdad yo solo venía siguiendo a su estudiante, creí que…

-que era Twilight Sparkle, tu estudiante personal, princesa Celestia –Celestia estupefacta miro al anciano con intriga –las coincidencias no existen, si te preguntas como lo sé, eso es secreto de estos viejos huesos –con su pesuña se golpeó levemente

-entonces sabe dónde estoy, y como puedo regresar a Equestria –el anciano asintió alegrando a Celestia –por favor dígamelo – el pony destapo la esfera, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente con un tono dorado, a la vez que se elevaba por su propio medio – ¿Qué clase de articulo mágico es?

-esta esfera me revelo sobre tu venida desde hace tiempo, sin embargo solo muestra el futuro cuando el mismo tiene significado, yo solo puedo interpretarlo –la esfera comenzó a flotar alrededor de ella –ella te responderá la pregunta que le des, pero debes ser clara, o te podría confundir mas

-comprendo –contesto –me mostrara lo que necesito saber –pero el anciano negó con la cabeza

-la esfera solo muestra lo que debe ser, a aquellos que tengan la fortuna de no ver a su alrededor, y por desgracia yo aún tengo una buena vista – el orbe volvió al centro de la mesa, sin descender –ahora, haz tu pregunta, solo tócala con tui pregunta en la mente,

-esfera de mágica por favor responde mi pregunta – Celestia la toco haciendo que cambiara de colores, un leve resplandor se concentró en la mesa y un pergamino apareció solo para que la esfera volverá a su lugar, el cebracornio la cubrió con la manta

-tal parece que hiciste una buena pregunta – Celestia quiso tomar el pergamino con su magia pero el pony se le adelanto –ahora hablemos de negocios, la sesión es gratis pero lo que la esfera deje, tienen precio

-siempre hay truco con ustedes ¿Cuánto?

-dinero no –respondió desenrollando el pergamino – pero la tiara que guarda en su alforja me resulta interesante, y pienso que vale lo que el mapa

-no le puedo dar mi tiara, no es muy valiosa, estoy segura que apenas valen unos dos bits –pero el pony no cambio de opinión

-sé que no vale mucho, una de sus zapatillas que tiene en la otra bolsa vale cien veces más, pero el valor sentimental es lo que me interesa –Celestia se levantó –sé que esa tiara se la dio su hermanita, antes de su encarcelamiento

-¿pero cómo? nadie lo sabe, ni Twilight –el cebracornio solo señalo la esfera envuelta,

-debe considerar, que vale más ¿la tiara o su esperanza de volver a casa? –por un instante reino el silencio, y con tristeza saco la tiara y se la entregó, a lo que el anciano solo le arrojo el pergamino, que ella guardo en su alforja, mientras contenía algunas lágrimas –espera pony

-¿Qué más quiere de mí? – se giró para tener frente a si una espada extraña, delgada casi como un bastón, su empuñadura y vaina, eran de color blanco, con decoraciones en plateado –pero…

-esta mi niña es una katana, te la regalo –con su magia se la coloco en el lomo –solo debes de practicar el cómo usarla

-¿es mágica o especial?

-esta espada proviene del extremo más lejano de oriente, forjada con un metal que no existen en esta parte del mundo, y cuyo filo puede partir una armadura por la mitad, hasta la piel de un dragón no es defensa, –desenvaino la espada haciendo brillar su filo con la luz que se colaba por una ventana –los Kirin piensan que incluso los espíritus le temen a quien la porte

-¿porque me la da? –con desconfianza la tomo con su magia guardándola en su vaina

-ya soy viejo para tenerla conmigo, y prefiero que la use alguien que la necesitara, a tenerla arrumbada y que se llene de polvo –con una sonrisa señalo detrás de ella, ahí estaba Faramir que había entrado –la sesión a terminado

- Faramir…yo… ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

-llegue cuando le diste tu tiara – Faramir le abrazo con delicadeza –por qué no nos dijiste que tu hermana fue encarcelada por apoyarte –Celestia quiso explicarle, pero comprendió que no podía decirle

-vamos, Aragorn debe de estar esperándonos

-Dejen los acompaño a la salida –el anciano se levantó con lentitud encaminándolos a la salida

-tienes razón –los dos salieron de la tienda al mismo tiempo que Dusk shine y otra cebracornio llegaban, ella noto como el unicornio cubría a la jovencita, y con una mirada de odio esperaba que se fueran

* * *

-no tardaron mucho – Aragorn ya los tenía esperando afuera de la posada, apenas llegaron quisieron entrar, pero el Alicornio se los impidió – Faramir, ve con el posadero y dale la llave, nos vamos ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder

-¿qué causaste ahora?

-eso no te interesa, y tu Celestia ¿Por qué la tristeza? –Miro como la princesa había llorado, y cabizbaja se encamino a una fuente para limpiarse las lágrimas – ¿Qué paso?

-recuerdas la tiara la que tenía ella entre sus cosas –el asintió –no valía mucho, pero resulta que se la dio su hermana antes de que fuera encerrada por ayudarla, y tuvo que dejarla con un adivino por un mapa y esa espada – Aragorn miro detenidamente la espada

-una katana, fue una buena decisión, en unas pesuñas capaces esa espada es brutal –un repentino pensamiento lo distrajo y sorpresivamente encaro a Faramir – ¿Qué anciano?

-un cebracornio, por las tiendas de libros – Aragorn dejo su alforja en el suelo – ¿Qué haces?

-ahora regreso, tengo asuntos que atender –y sin más se marchó ante la mirada de Celestia y Faramir

En una tienda tres ponys se preparaban para comer, más un pequeño ruido de una campanita llamo la atención

-voy a ver quién es –el unicornio se levantó de la mesa

- espera Dusk, apártate de la tela – el cebracornio inclino la cabeza, a la vez que el unicornio se apartaba, en una fracción de segundo una frasco de vidrio salió volando a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de anciano, y golpeando la pared de atrás, –pensé que al menos podría terminar mi comida

-déjate de juego miserable viejo decrepito –exclamo un Alicornio que con enojo encaro al anciano –tu y yo tenemos asuntos que atender

-oye, los de tu clase nos son bienve… – Dusk shine se enfrentó al visitante, Aragorn simplemente lo derribo, presionando su pesuña derecha frontal –agh, maldita bestia – el apretó más el extremidad – ¡arrrrhhhgggg!

-ahora escúchame estafador se tercera –exclamo sin soltar la pobre pony –me devolverás la tiara de Celestia o dejare cojo al novio de tu nieta –con ello dio más presión a lo que Dusk soltara otro quejido, la joven cebracornio, saco la tiara y se arrojó frente a Aragorn

-¡ya la tiene, ahora déjalo monstruo! –Lo soltó, a lo que la chica se arrojó junto a su amado mirando al Alicornio con rencor, pero el anciano indiferente solo sonrió, notando que su visitante se marchaba dejando una bolsa de monedas

-esto compensara la tiara

-¿por qué te interesa tanto esa amiga tuya? – Aragorn se dio la vuelta – acaso hay algo en ella que te intriga

-deja tus palabras viejo, no eres más que un farsante, patético, e inútil decrepito que ya debería de estar un asilo, y no aquí –golpeo la estantería –no sé con qué sarta de mentiras llenaste la mente de Celestia, y no me importa, pero si algo me obliga a volver aquí, le dará a tu nieta y su novio una razón para odiarme

-sabias palabras de un… –fue interrumpido –…princ…

-¡escúchame ahora mismo patética escusa de pony, no soy eso que dices, no tengo familia, no tengo patria, no tengo padre, y no me intereso más que por los de especie!

-yo aún sostengo mi predicción sobre ti

-guárdate tu predicción para quien le interese

-sabes que no puedes escapar de tu destino, lo quieras o no,

-no creo en el destino –sin decir más se marchó por la puerta, llevándose la tiara en una alforja –¡maldigo la cruel burla de tu destino para mi, predicele el futuro de un trono a otro ingenuo! - azoto la puerta con furia

-abuelo, que hago con esto –su nieta recogió la bolsa de monedas –creo que no deberíamos de conservarlas, tal vez la maldijo o algo – el cebracornio las tomo con su magia guardándolas en una caja

-hija mía, ya sabes que las maldiciones no existen, además cualquier moneda de oro es bienvenida

* * *

***OC de Jazz Garland**

**Espero no haber revelado mucho del pasado de Aragorn, sobre lo Nightmare moon, el Alicornio que comenzó todo ese odio que aqueja a Celestia y compañía, se podría decir que era su versión, y si, usare algunas versiones de M de las mane six, pero no todas **

**¿Qué nos depara el futuro? Eso no lo sé, mas deseo agradecer a aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews, **

**azz Garland….** **JohnnyElRed….** **ShadowKing1992….** **Rivera92….** **Iv Anhell….** **Dannyesai….** **DIOS de la Nada….** **valenor el erante 2….  
**

**p.d. valenor el erante 2 tu personaje saldrá como en tres capítulos, (+ o -)**

**p.d.d. Iv Anhell tu personaje de Onix Blackstar entrara, igual como en cuatro capítulos (+ o -)**


	7. Chapter 7

Cambio de planes…

* * *

En las afueras de la posada los dos estaban esperando a Aragorn que se había marchado sin decir nada, ambos sentados en la fuente habían hablado un poco de todo, Celestia el conto sobre su hermana, inventando algunas cosas y hasta le había enseñado algunos hechizos básicos, Faramir por otro lado le platico de sus aventuras que había tenido con Aragorn, algunas increíbles, cómicas, y otras aterradoras

-así que al final escapamos de esa maldita cueva –relato Faramir a una atenta Celestia que no paro de reír – ¿qué? Cualquiera se puede confundir un oso con una roca –volvió a reír, lo que causo que le pergamino se saliera de la alforja –oye se te cayo

-es cierto, la verdad no lo he visto –tomo el pergamino extendiéndolo, el mapa tenia las montañas, dos ríos un par de ciudades y algunos pueblos señalados, y un denso bosque, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un punto que sobresalía en el bosque

-Creo que es un mapa del reino de Lauren…si, esta es la capital, Faust

-¿entonces sabes cómo llegar? –el asintió –entonces podremos ir

-la verdad todo depende de convencer a Aragorn –respondió –a ese reino no se acerca, dice que hay un monstruo en esos bosques, y prefiere no encararlo, por ello cada vez que tenemos que viajar por esa región tomamos otro camino, aunque sea más largo o peligroso

-entonces el anciano tenía razón, tal vez si necesite aprender a usar esta cosa –se detuvo la sentir como su estómago le pedía comida –creo que ya tengo hambre

-toma –le entrego un sándwich de margaritas y apio –esto te calmara le hambre, no es mucho,

-gracias Faramir –comenzó a comer a la vez que Aragorn llegaba con ellos –señor Aragorn me preguntaba si…

-¿todo bien con tu asunto? – Faramir interrumpió a Celestia, pero el Alicornio no respondió, solo le dio una bolsa al Celestia, la cual al abrirla vio su tiara, incrédula iba hablar más Aragorn fue esta vez quien la detuvo, al tomar la empuñadura de la katana sacándola y examinando la hoja,

- Aragorn… –el Alicornio comenzó a practicar sombra con ella por unos instantes, tan concentrado estaba que no noto a una multitud que se había formado a su alrededor – Aragorn…

-buen equilibrio, gran calidad del metal, y lindo diseño –la volvió a envainar y entregándosela a Celestia dijo –desconozco lo que ese estafador te dio por tu tiara, pero te sugiero que no confíes mucho en lo que te dijo

-de hecho le dio un mapa del reino de Lauren – Faramir respondió mostrándole el mapa, Aragorn lo tomo, con fuerza listo a romperlo, más lo miro y se lo devolvió a Celestia

-no sé qué busques, y no me interesa, pero si de alguna manera no vale el riesgo, mejor olvídalo

-entonces no me ayudara a llegar –exclamo con recelo –bien, iré yo sola, Faramir le agradezco por todo, en cuanto a usted, gracias –dio un paso lejos de los dos, pero el Alicornio la detuvo

-detente ahí, nunca dije que no te ayudaría – con un brillo en sus rostro salto para abrazarlo, a lo que se separó apena unos segundos después –pero solo te dejare en la frontera con Lauren, el viaje tendrá que hacerlo por ti misma

-Oh…yo lo siento…fui algo impulsiva –fue lo único que exclamo, pero Aragorn no cambio su expresión de serenidad

-tal parece que tendré que enseñarte a usar la espada –se la entregó a Celestia que con su magia la volvió a envainar y se la acomodo en el lomo –empezaremos mañana por lo pronto tendremos solo que ir hacia el oeste, a Beleriand

-no se suponía qué iríamos al sur

-hay ciertos asuntos que nos obligan a ir,

-algo tiene que ver con el humano con el que hablaste –Aragorn asintió –entonces… ¿esperas que te esperemos aquí?

-no, iremos todos –respondió –así que andando

-ahora – Faramir tomo la alforja con comida, a la vez que Celestia guardaba su tiara con una sonrisa –pero Aragorn, está anocheciendo, no sería más prudente dormir un poco e ir mañana

-el tiempo es algo que no tenemos ahora –y sin más los tres caminaron hacia la salida del pueblo – andando

-al menos podrías decirnos por qué la prisa –Celestia miro al Alicornio gris muy apurado, impaciente y preocupado

-se los diré en el camino, pero no podemos detenernos por ningún motivo –así abandonaron el pueblo sin mirar atrás, a la vez sobre la muralla de la abandonada fortaleza una figura equina los miraba irse con una sonrisa

-como te dije, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, nadie escapa a su destino –y auspiciado por las sombras oscuras desapareció de los muros de piedra, en la misma calle dos hombres encapuchados vieron a los tres Alicornios marcharse

-era lógico en él, jamás dejaría atrás a otro de su misma especie

-no crees que es muy peligroso hacerle esto

-no le mentí sobre la potrilla, pero tampoco fui por completo honesto con el – se quitó la capucha revelando al rey William de Dragonia – Leandro ¿ya está todo listo? –el otro hombre asintió

-están listos a partir mañana a Beleriand

-bien, no esperaba menos de ti –los dos se marcharon, Leandro más lento debido a que una herida de Guerra le obligo a usar bastón –si queremos que Aragorn no tenga más opción que unirse tenemos que ser rápidos

-y esperar que no tome el camino a Lauren

-lo dudo –respondió William – en ese lugar hay un monstruo al que no quiere enfrentar

* * *

Faramir y Celestia habían ya salido de la posada, cuando Aragorn se acercó a la mesa, y sentándose miro a los ojos al hombre encapuchado que solo tomo un sorbo de sidra que tenía en un tarro

-mesero tráigame un tarro de sidra –exigió Aragorn, con una sonrisa –que voy a beber con un rey –el mesero con temblor le dio un tarro bastante lleno, le cual fue tomado con euforia –y dime ¿que trae a alguien como tú a un sitio como este? por qué no pienso que fuera por la comida, y mucho menos por el hospedaje

-veo que aun sigues siendo el mismo Alicornio que conocí hace 7 inviernos –respondió el hombre quitándose la capucha –ha sido un golpe de suerte el encontrarte en esta hora tan oscura

-habla rápido William Díaz, rey de Dragonia, que no tengo tiempo para esto –tomo otro sorbo de su tarro, a la vez que el mesero con miedo le ponía un plato con botanas de diversas clases, de las cuales tomo una –aunque me interesa saber ¿qué buscas aquí?

-aliados –respondió – guerreros valiente que peleen conmigo en la difícil travesía en la que me encuentro, el reino de Beleriand estas reuniendo tropas para atacar a Lothlórien –tomo un sorbo de su tarro –me gustaría que te unas, una espada como la tuya nos sería muy útil en el campo de batalla

-Así que Starstone y Silverking van a la guerra, pero… ¿me interesa que luchen entre ellos? ¿Acaso tienes tú un pacto de ayuda con alguno de los dos reinos?

-que pelearían entre ellos, eso creí al principio hasta que recibí información de uno de mis espías Changeling…resulta que no se enfrentaran, planean unirse, tomar, y repartirse los territorios al sur de Rivendel…. ¿entiendes?

-¿atacar al rey Saúl de Rivendel?

-ahora entiendes mi venida a este sitio, las tropas de Saúl no serán suficientes para detener a los ejércitos conjuntos de ambos unicornios, pero con mi ayuda es posible que detengan sus intenciones

-no es solo por ello, te conozco lo suficiente como para conocer tus intenciones ¿Qué pasa en verdad?

-si derrotan a Saúl y su ejército, nada les impedirá llegar a mis tierras

-tu y yo sabemos que aun con el elemento sorpresa que creen tener, por que supongo que le advertiste a Saúl sobre aquello,

-supones bien, pero dudo que tome mi aviso en serio, pero al menos tendrá a sus tropas alerta

-¿y sabes el por qué los ponys de esos reinos cometerán tal suicidio al intentar conquistar un reino, sin la experiencia para hacerlo?

-los reinos de Beleriand, y Lothlórien, pasan por una sequía que se ha prolongado por al menos 6 años, no tienen reservas, y si te interesa el reino de Lauren no está mejor,

-no me interesa

-pensé que interesaría el hecho de que tu padre…. – Aragorn golpeo violentamente la mesa y con furia veía a los ojos a hombre

-¡escucha atentamente William montaña de cadáveres Díaz, no tengo padre, no tengo familia, y no tengo patria! –Se levantó de la mesa, sosteniendo el tarro para beber los últimos vestigios – ¡solo me preocupo por los míos! –se levantó con lentitud comenzando a marcharse de la mesa

-ya comprendí, solo pensé que te interesaba sabe el hecho de que culpan de las sequia a una potrilla Alicornio –el Alicornio dejo caer el tarro sentándose de nuevo –y parece que ahora si te interesa escucharme

-dime todo lo que sabes

-aparentemente su padre es un rico comerciante que esperaba impaciente un potrillo a quien educar y dejar su vasto imperio de navíos mercantes –tomo un sorbo de su bebida –pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver las alas y el cuerno en su hija, así que se la llevo a un pueblo cerca del bosque, casi incomunicado

-era de suponerse ¿y su madre?

-murió en el parto…..y le pago al alcalde para que cuidaran a la niña, hasta hace unos días nadie sabía de su existencia, ya que una vez al mes enviaba una fuerte suma de dinero al pueblo para que mantuvieran el secreto

-pero…

-el pony se volvió a casar y su nueva esposa dio a luz a un saludable potrillo unicornio

-lógico –la cara de Aragorn cambio a una de enfado –…unicornios…. –exclamo con desprecio

-así que ya no va a enviar dinero ¿sabes lo que significa para la niña? –con tristeza asintió,

-lo más posible es que la manden al bosque a morir devorada por alguna bestia salvaje – recogiendo el tarro del suelo, y poniéndolo en la mesa, donde fue llenado de nuevo por el mesero

-si tuviera suerte, me entere de esto porque al parecer amenazaron al padre, de que si no les enviaba más dinero se cobrarían con la niña ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

-¡son unos malditos!

-ha ah – tosió respondiendo– esperan recuperar la inversión con el mejor postor que page por…bueno, tu sabes…y lo peor

-hay algo peor todavía

-sí, un grupo bastante numeroso piensa que ella es la causante de la sequía, por ello planean matarla en un intento por traer lluvias a sus tierras –comió un poco de la botana que había en la mesa –salvajes ¿no?

-no sé por qué me cuentas todo esto, pero gracias – Aragorn se levantó con rapidez –solo una cosa ¿Cuándo será esa subasta?

- dieron un tiempo límite al padre de la Alicornio, el cual vencerá en seis días a partir de hoy, el pueblo se llama Sunville a cinco días de camino normal al oeste de la frontera con Lothlórien, y Lauren, Pero en tu caso, tendrías solo cinco días para llegar,

- es todo lo que necesito

-odio ser el que te baje de tu nube, pero es posible que la guerra estalle antes, estas contra reloj y de ser tú, si piensas hacer algo para salvar a la potrilla te sugiero que no pierdas mucho tiempo

-¿por qué me dices todo esto?

-simplemente porque no me interesa, pero a ti si, además ¿Cómo sabes que no es una treta mía?

-no tengo otra opción que creerlo, el estar contigo me quita valiosos tiempo, adiós y suerte en tu reclutamiento

-puedes venir con nosotros, tardaras menos tiempo, y si quieres tus dos amigos pueden acompañarnos –el Alicornio solo se levantó dejando el tarro en la mesa, y sin prestar atención al silencio de hombre se acercó al posadero en la barra

-ya no necesitaremos la habitación –y sin más salió por la puerta a la calle

* * *

**¿Alguna duda? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios **


	8. Chapter 8

comienza el largo viaje...¿valdrá la pena?

* * *

-así que eso es lo que pasa –Faramiry Celestia escucharon con atención –pobre pequeña, ahora entiendo tu urgencia por andar de noche

-entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder –la princesa apresuro los pasos –si volamos tardaremos menos tiempo –extendió las alas más un ligero dolor la hiso plegarlas de nuevo –lo olvide, mi ala

-aun no puedes volar, lo único que nos queda es caminar rápido –anduvieron por algunas horas más hasta que el solo por fin salió por el horizonte, y los tres ya estaban al pie de algunos árboles –aquí descansaremos unas horas – Faramir y Celestia se sentaron a descansar, pero Aragorn tenía otros planes –Celestia ven conmigo un momento, y trae tu espada

- está bien–respondió levantándose – ¿pero?... no me dejas descansar al menos unos minutos

- Faramir, tu prepara la comida –el Alicornio asintió a la vez que sacaba algunas cosas, y con su magia juntaba lagunas ramas cercanas, mientras Celestia y Aragorn se alejaron un poco hasta un pequeño claro –bien Celestia, muéstrame como sostiene la espada

-está bien – saco la espada y la sostuvo con su magia, al igual que como lo había visto hacer a sus guardias reales –ahora estoy lista – el Alicornio sorpresivamente golpeo la espada con fuerza y la princesa perdió al concentración dejando caer la espada

-¿Dónde se supone que viste a alguien sostener la espada así? Solo a los payasos de circo imagino – saco su espada y con ella corto dos ramas de árbol, las cuales esculpió hasta formar dos espadas, la suya y la de Celestia –ahora observa y aprende

-bien – levanto la espada con su pesuña imitando los movimientos de Aragorn, el cual empezó con las estocadas básicas

-sostenla firma –exclamo mostrándole con su espada –la espada no es solo un instrumento, es una parte de tu ser –bajo su espada y sostuvo con delicadeza la pesuña e Celestia – levántala con delicadeza, la espada no es algo extraño,

-ah ja –Celestia dejo de mirar su espada e inconscientemente observo sus ojos negros, descubriendo un tenue brillo de serenidad, y melancolía, a su vez el sonido de su voz se perdía con el viento que soplaba

-así podrá defenderte de…Celestia me escuchas…– giro su cabeza para verla a los ojos, tan llenos de esperanza, bondad, amor, quiso apartar la mirada pero algo en su interior no le permitía quitarse – ¿Quién….eres?

-nunca había visto tan tristes y melancólicos ojos, joven Aragorn… me transmiten una tristeza y una pena...pero a la vez rabia y rencor –se acercó un poco al rostro de su maestro - ¿a quien va encaminado ese odio?

-tu eres la que me intriga…jamás vi una mirada como la tuya ¿Quién eres?... ¿de dónde vienes? –sin poder separarse, casi hipnotizado –nunca había tenido ante mi algo como eso, quiero alejarme de tu mirar ¿Qué clase embrujo me lo impide? Por favor deja de verme

-¿Qué cosa causa su mirada? tan triste, tan serena, tan melancólica, tan dolida,….tan enfurecida ¿qué pudo pasarle?

-tus ojos irradian algo que no se describir… ¿Qué clase de magia es? – Sin darse cuenta sus labios estaba a milímetros de tocarse, podían sentir la respiración del otro sin poder separarse –anduve por los páramos más terribles de mundo, sufrí el dolor, desprecio e ira, pero es la primera vez que siento miedo, de dejar de aferrarme a mi odio…déjame… déjame conservar mi odio– por desgracia…o para alivio de Aragorn…

-¡la comida ya eta lista! – Faramir apareció sobre una pequeña colina, e instintivamente los dos reaccionaron, y notando la pose que tenían, se separaron, alejando sus miradas, – ¿interrumpo algo?

-no, no interrumpiste nada –respondió –vamos para allá, Celestia ve, yo te alcanzo

- Aragorn…yo… – el Alicornio alejo su rostro de ella, para no ver su ojos –no sé qué paso….yo no

-por favor no digas nada, solo ve –se dio la media vuelta – te alcanzo después, debo acomodar algunas ideas en mi cabeza –la princesa se mantuvo en pie unos momento antes de caminar hacia el campamento con la cabeza baja

* * *

-por fin llegan –Faramir la miro con picardía –pensé que tendría que subirlos, pero sobretodo separarlos

-le puedo asegurar que es un gran malentendido, yo no

-Celestia cálmate, entiendo la situación –con una sonrisa y riendo levemente

-por favor, estoy terriblemente apenada –sonrojada – no quiero pensar lo que estará pensando Aragorn sobre mí –sentó al frente de Faramir

-por ello no te preocupes, de seguro no le ve la menor importancia –respondió sirviendo un cuenco con sopa de verduras, dándoselo a la princesa –él es así, ya te acostumbraras – Celestia tomo el cuenco, soplándole con delicadeza –es mejor tomarlo caliente

-esta deliciosa –exclamo después de probarla – usted es un gran cocinero, este debería ser su talento –contesto con una sonrisa mientras servía el plato de Aragorn y lo ponía a un lado

-años de práctica viviendo solo con mis padres en el bosque –Celestia abruptamente se detuvo para verlo, notando que se entristecía, Faramir alzo al mirada solo para verla y darle una sonrisa forzada – pero eso es el pasado

-sabias palabras, sobre todo para alguien que no es tan melancólico, pero Aragorn pareciera que no conociera la alegría o felicidad

-no lo culpes por no saber demostrar felicidad –suspiro pesadamente –después de todo solo recibimos el amor de nuestros padres, del resto del mundo…solo desprecio y odio –arrojo una varita al fuego, ella se levantó triste –por cierto ¿podrías traer algo de agua?

-claro –recibió una cubeta –pero donde…

-el arroyo esta al pie de esa colina, si quieres puedes limpiarte antes de irnos – la princesa solo lo miro desaprobatoriamente –solo digo, yo ya me bañe, además tengo mucho que hacer –sin más ella se encamino hacia el pequeño rio mirando de vez en cuando, mas al llegar al sitio se maravilló el rio venia de una cascada, que brillaba con los rayos del sol, hermosa y deslumbrante, y sin pensarlo se metió

-y Celestia? –el Alicornio gris por fin llego a donde estaba Faramir que aun revisaba algunos mapas

-está en el rio, fue por agua para apagar la fogata – Aragorn solo se sentó y comenzó a comer –lamento que tu comida este fría, pero te llame hace mucho –solo suspiro –¿no te parece sospechoso que William nos contara sobre la pequeña tan amablemente? Para mí que nos tendió una trampa, y la niña no existe

-lo sé, es posible que sea una treta –respondió –pero ¿y si no lo es? No me puedo arriesgar, si es posible salvarla, lo hare

-si fuera verdad lo que nos contó –exclamo ya limpiando su cuenco y cerrando la cacerola – la verdad, no sé de donde lo conoces, y como tú dices eso me lo dirás a su tiempo, y no te presionare, pero no me pidas que no mantenga mis reservas

-yo tampoco le creo al 100 por cientos, pero no tenemos otra opción, si no seguimos la pista es posible que terminemos arrepintiéndonos –ambos suspiraron

-creo que nunca ganare una discusión contigo ¿verdad? – Aragorn solo sonrió terminando su comida –podrías ir a llenar las cantimploras,

-lo hare, de paso recoge todo –se levantó entregándole so plato – nos vamos enseguida, no podemos perder tiempo, como dijiste, no confió en William –camino hacia el monte silenciosamente, bajo la colina solo para encontrarse la cubeta a un lado, miro a todos lados –Celestia….Celestia tenemos que irnos –más un ligero destello le llamo la atención a la cascada se detuvo en seco

Celestia estaba sentada en la cascada, limpiándose el cabello mientras el agua recorría por su espalda y alas, se quedó de pie observando sin saber qué hacer, su mente declaraba que se marchara, pero sus piernas no le respondían, un leve sonrojo se presentó en su rostro al igual que una leve sonrisa

La princesa por otro lado no presto atención en la presencia que la contemplaba, por un ínstate pudo notar su propio reflejo en el agua, sin sus adornos, sonrió al verse como una pony normal, pero el dulce baño fue detenido al escuchar a Aragorn y descubrirlo en la orilla,

-oh Aragorn, creo que me distraje un poco con mi limpieza – ella camino hacia él, con el pelo mojado que caía sobre sus hombros y pelaje – bueno, vámonos –mas Aragorn la detuvo al darle una alforja

-toma, la compre en Rohan –ella la abrió a la vez que el Alicornio se marchaba subiendo la colina, dentro había una capucha, una manta, y otras cosas, Celestia saco la toalla blanca con la cual se secó el cuerpo, Faramir vio por fin que sus dos compañeros llegaron muy callados, Celestia seco la toalla con su magia y Aragorn solo tomaba sus cosas y se ponía al frente

-Celestia…–ella levanto la mirada prestando atención –esta ha sido tu primera sesión y has logrado más de lo que pensé…al menos ya no me das nauseas

-gracias…. Supongo – Faramir le susurró al oído

-es el mejor cumplido que oirás de él, yo lo se

-andando, que tenemos poco tiempo y mucho tramo, como estoy seguro que Celestia conoce hechizos de luz –ella asintió – no tendremos problemas al alumbrarnos en la noche

-¿Cómo, en la noche? No pensaras caminar en la oscuridad –Aragorn asintió colocándose su alforja asintiendo levemente – tal vez tengas razón, pero es posible que ese sujeto te haya mentido, ¿Qué pasa si no existe tal niña?

-Aragorn… ¿usted confía en que existe la niña?

-no confió que exista –respondió –pero no puedo arriesgarme a quedarme con los brazos cruzados si uno de los nuestros necesita ayuda –se acomodó sus cosas dando los primeros pasos – ¡andando! –los tres se pusieron sus capuchas,

Caminaron por bastante tiempo adentrándose en el bosque sin prestar atención a lo demás hasta que por fin la luna comenzó subir por el horizonte, Celestia se detuvo momentáneamente en un claro observando con ternura al astro

-Celestia…– Aragorn se aproximó viéndola a los ojos, que por primera vez mostraban tristeza –dime… ¿Qué tanto piensas? –Ella no respondió, solo giro para observarlo, a lo lejos Faramir se detuvo y con una sonrisa se sentó a esperarlos – no sé qué clase de nostalgia y tristeza te trae la luna –le puso su pesuña en el hombro – pero alguien alguna vez me dijo….las penas compartidas pesan menos – se separó de ella, para alejarse

-es mi hermana –respondió –la extraño…recuerdo que cada noche yo solía sentarme en la cima de una montaña, y llorar por que ella no estaba conmigo, cada noche, cada noche –por fin no pudo más se arrodillo a llorar – ¡Luna perdóname!…perdóname…yo…. yo….fue mi culpa…perdóname –el Alicornio sao la manta y cubrió a una recostada Celestia que aun lloraba y pedía perdón a la luna en susurros

-Celestia, estoy seguro que ella te ha perdonado –la levanto abrazándola con ternura – ya, ya, ya no llores, ella te protegió y tu tenías tus razones para dejarla hacerlo, no pienses que fuiste cobarde

-¿usted cree? – ambos se vieron las caras ala ver que Aragorn le limpiaba las lágrimas –yo no merezco su perdón, fui muy mala, yo la ignore no sé por cuánto tiempo, y ella…y ella…

-agradece que tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a tu hermana –suspiro – ahora descansa, duerme que mañana vamos a tener una larga travesía – ella se recostó dejando que Aragorn la arropara, la princesa siguió llorado, y entre sus sollozos comenzó a cantar

-_el destino ha sido cruel y la orden despiadada ¿Cómo pude enviarte lejos_?–cantaba en leves susurros – _la culpa fue mía, el castigo tuyo…_– no la termino ya que se quedó dormida con la dulce canción, el Alicornio se quedó a un lado de ella, para después alejarse

-deberías escuchar tu consejo – Faramir se acomodó junto a la fogata hablándola a un Aragorn que se recargaba junto a un árbol contemplando el fuego

- Faramir, yo tengo mis razones para llevar esta cruz, solo, descansa que mañana tendremos mucho camino –se sentó frente a la hoguera, alimentando el fuego – mucho camino

-deberías dejar que entrara en tu corazón – Aragorn lo miro sin saber de qué hablaba –no te hagas, fuiste por su tiara cuando pudiste dejarla ¿Qué te importaba esa baratija? Pero lo confirme cuando vi tu mirada…te estas enamorando de ella –trato de negar – ¿Por qué no te dejas quererla?

-solo han pasado dos días –respondió – deberías dejar de leer fantasía romántica

-si no te estas enamorando ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- miedo…simplemente le tengo miedo a su mirada, Faramir, tú no sabes nada sobre mi rencor y mi odio a cierto pony, he vivido con eso tanto tiempo que siento que sí ella me mirara así lo apagaría, y si quitara ese odio, moriré – Faramir quiso responder, pero Aragorn levanto un poco la pesuña pidiéndole que no dijera nada, este simplemente exclamo

-al menos lo admites –y con ello se acomodó a dormir, dejando a su compañero mirar el fuego

-Siento los calores de la guerra muy cerca…demasiado cerca

* * *

**Con ustedes el fin del capítulo agradezco a:**

**FoxOxidian_y espero que el capítulo en verdad fuera como lo esperabas, emocionante**

**Guest_por que ya actualice**

**Iv Anhell_estoy seguro que el anciano cebracornio no la engaño, pero debo decirte que Onix Blackstar será uno de los villanos de esta historia, más adelante sabrás por que **

**ShadowKing1992_reconozco que Celestia no está lista para ver la guerra y su crueldad, pero no te preocupes ya que no será con solo eso con lo que la confrontare, solo pregúntate ¿si existe la potrilla?**

**DIOS de la Nada_si fue un gran capitulo, pero este salio mejor **

**Y finalmente espero que más nos dejen sus reviews, que con ellos prospero...**

**en serio, déjenme sus reviews**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

La verdad… y anuncio de guerra

* * *

El día había llegado con su cálido sol, el cual gentilmente toco los ojos delas princesa, la que se levantó viendo al astro ascender por el horizonte

-aun no me acostumbro –suspiro ligeramente notando que tanto Faramir como Aragorn no estaban, camino a un lado de los restos de la hoguera, y al escuchar unos ruidos fuertes, tomo su katana y camino al origen de tal escandalera – Aragorn….Faramir –exclamo en lo que se acercaba a un claro, salió a un lado de Faramir

-por fin despiertas Celestia…. –el Alicornio estaba observando a lo lejos a Aragorn practicando con la espada –ha estado ahí desde hace unas horas, parece que tú le has hecho practicar

-en serio se esmera, no pensé que a estas horas está entrenando

-lo que yo veo es a alguien con gran rencor y odio –ella se le quedo viendo –siempre me pregunte por que entrenaba tan duro, pero ahora lo sé, y me hubiera gustado no saberlo…pero hay una esperanza para él, le teme a tu mirada

-explícate

-tal parece entrena para vengarse de alguien, no se de quien, pero sea lo que le haya causado, Aragorn está decidido a que se arrepienta…pero sé que hay un remedio y él lo sabe también, por eso te teme,

-eso lo note ayer, y de hecho desde que lo conozco –bajo la cabeza con tristeza –siento tristeza que emana de el en holeadas ¿puedo sentir lastima por el?

-te sugiero que no le sientas lastima –respondió – Aragorn es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar muchas cosas, una de ella es la lastima hacia él, aunque no lo creas prefiere el desprecio a la lastima

-no puedo evitarlo, nadie debería ser tratado con desprecio solo por cómo nació

-Celestia te pediré una cosa, y solo una cosa –ella aun miraba a Aragorn entrenar con violencia, pero a la vez serenamente – por favor quítale ese odio –sostuvo la pesuña de Celestia –estoy seguro que tu podrás hacerlo,

-no entiendo de lo que hablas –se ruborizo ligeramente

-ya lo entenderás, por ahora vamos a cocinar el desayuno, eh ¿sabes cocinar? –La princesa negó con nerviosismo –en fin será otro día de sobras de ayer –Por fin, después de pasar por el bosque, donde cada mañana Aragorn, entrenaba a Celestia mientras Faramir preparaba la comida, en la tarde eran Aragorn Y Celestia eran los que preparaban la comida a la vez que Faramir se marchaba a explorar, en la noche Celestia alumbraba con su cuerno para después descansar muy noche, así fue el itinerario durante los días de viaje

-Por fin el poblado – Aragorn contemplo desde la cima de una colina boscosa al pequeño pueblo en el valle –escuchen, yo iré por la niña, ustedes se quedan aquí y preparan al salida

-estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe – Faramir Exclamo con algo de nerviosismo

-no puedes, además cuando he fallado –no dijo nada, dejando a Aragorn marcharse, pero Celestia lo detuvo – ¿Qué, también quieres ir?

-solo me preguntaba ¿si puedes convencer una niña de que venga contigo al frio bosque?

-si la alternativa es quedarse, yo creo que podre con ella pero gracias por el apoyo –bajo la colina colocándose su capucha, los otros dos simplemente lo vieron desaparecer por el follaje

-sabes Celestia, le agradas

-no se a lo que se refiere,

-olvídalo

* * *

Dentro del pueblo en lo más hondo de los sótanos de la alcaldía un Pegaso y dos yeguas terrestres vigilaban una pequeña Alicornio cuyo pelaje rosado y crin dorada estaba llena de polvo, la pequeña abrazaba fuertemente una muñequita de trapo dejando que sus lágrimas la mojaran, la habitación tenía solo un catre y una mesita sucia y vieja

-ahora escucha cosa –dijo el Pegaso encarando a la potrilla, la pequeña se arrastró hacia una esquina del cuarto –se supone que ese unicornio nos mandaría dinero a todos, simplemente para tenerte aquí escondida–los otros ponys asintieron

-por favor…no me lastime –dijo la pequeña en susurros, y llorando

-pero como parece que ya no nos dará más, pues tenemos que recuperar la inversión –se acercó y con rapidez y violencia le quito su muñeca –a donde iras ya no necesitaras esto

-¡mi muñeca! – el pony se la arrojo en la cara, la pequeña simplemente la tomo volviéndola a abrazar a la vez que temblaba de miedo y de frio –mami, yo sé que vendrás pro mi –susurro con esperanza acariciando la muñeca

-oh vaya, quiere a su mami –se burló el Pegaso –pues sigue esperando, tú no tienes madre, solo eres una cosa que no debió haber nacido, ustedes solo traen la peste –sin más se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación –límpienla bien –cerro la puerta tras de sí, dejando a las dos yeguas para limpiar a la niña, limpieza que consistió en simplemente en arrojarle una balde de agua fría, y aventarle una toalla sucia, para después salir del cuarto cerrándolo con llave

-mamá…– dijo al pequeña arrastrándose a un rincón y secándose con lentitud mientras cantaba –_Hay un castillo en las nubes, Me gusta ir allí cuando duermo, No hay pisos que tenga barrer, No en mi castillo en las nubes_ –comenzó a cepillar a su muñeca con un peine viejo y roto –_Hay un cuarto lleno de juguetes, Nadie grita o habla muy alto, No en mi castillo en las nubes_ –dejo el peine y subió con sus alas hasta un cuadro viejo –_Hay esta mi mamá vestida de blanco, Que me sostiene y me canta una canción de cuna, Ella es buena escuchando y suave al tocar, Ella me dice "hija, te quiero mucho" Conozco un lugar donde nadie se pierde, Conozco un lugar donde nadie llora, Llorar no está permitido, No en mi castillo en las nubes_ –quito con cuidado de no hacer ruido el cuadro revelado un pequeño túnel –hoy iré a buscarte mamá –un ruido le llamo a tención y con rapidez volvió a acomodar el cuadro y corrió a esconderse al rincón más alejado

-veo que ya estas lista –el Pegaso exclamo desde una rendija en la puerta –parece que el unicornio se olvidó de ti, por suerte podremos recuperar nuestra inversión, prepárate más tarde tendrás visitas antes de dejarte para que te coman las fieras –la pony se aferró más a su muñeca

Afuera todo estaba en calma, los ponys hacían sus compras, otras que venían de paso buscaban un mapa, visitaban los puestos de comida, pero algo extraño acontecía, en la alcaldía un gran número de pony ajenos al pueblo se congregaban en el interior del centro administrativo

-disculpe buena mujer ¿sabe que acontece en estos momentos? –dijo un pony algo alto una yegua terrestre que vendía algunas legumbres

-no se señor, pero de seguro debe ser por ese monstruo que tiene encerrado en los sótano –respondió –desde que el alcalde nos dijo que eso estaba ahí, yo no he podido dormir tranquila, imagínese si es escapa, no, mi hermana tiene potrillos y no quiero que eso los lastime o algo peor

-es posible que vengan por ello

-es seguro, ya que nos informaron que esta noche lo lanzaran al bosque ¿quizás vienen a verlo antes de que lo tiren? Debimos ponerlo como atracción, pero el alcalde quería que lo mantuviéramos en secreto ¿ahora no sé por qué lo ha hecho público?

-quizás solo quiera reconocimiento por haberlo mantenido controlado todo este tiempo

-es posible señor –la joven se dio la vuelta coquetamente recogiendo un pequeño ramillete de hierba de olor –señor, espero que no le moleste, pero…– la regresar el pony ya no estaba –se fue…de seguro era casado –suspiro melancólicamente –todos los buenos ya están ocupados

El pony estaba por entrar sosteniendo debajo de su túnica una espada, cuando un grito lo alerto, vio saliendo apresuradamente a una yegua que grito con terror

-¡la escapado, la Alicornio ha escapado! –Al instante el alcalde salió de su junto con otros ponys fuereños– ¡escapo por un túnel en su cuarto!

-¡no es posible! No debe estar lejos, búsquenla ya –se dio la vuelta mientras los guardias salían –disculpe la interrupción, pero les aseguro que será atrapada para el entretenimiento del mejor postor –cerro la puerta de la alcaldía

-¡aquí esta! –gritaron desde la plaza, los ponys salieron para ver que la pequeña corría como loca por la calle principal con una muñeca sostenida en su casco, lo que le impedía corre muy rápido, los guardias salieron corriendo con prontitud mientras los pony se escondían en casa y negocios,

-¡no la dejen ir! –los guardia se separaron para acorralarla, la potrilla vio a lo lejos la salida del pueblo, mas repentinamente un guardia el cerro el paso, ella se detuvo retrocediendo aterrada, el pony estaba por agarrarla cuando un cartel le calo en la cabeza, permitiendo a la niña huir, dejando caer su muñeca, ella se dio la vuelta para recogerla pero los guardias ya estaban muy cerca – ¡atrápenla!

-perdóname…lo siento…perdóname amiga –volvió a andar su carrera entrando en el bosque para disgusto y alegría de sus perseguidores, tan entretenidos estaban que no notaron al pony que recogía el juguete, marchándose por una calle lateral, pero se detuvo al ver como unas siluetas entraban al pueblo detenido toda la conmoción

-¡bravo!... ¡bravo! –Gritaban con júbilo al ver a una legión de ponys entrar por la entrada principal – ¡vayan tras ello! –obviamente se referían a la Alicornio, el alcalde Pegaso se acercó al pony Pegaso que venía al frente de contingente

-buenas tardes mi ilustre señor…– con total humildad al pony Pegaso de pelaje negro y crin plateada, le cual lo miro con serenidad – ¿a qué debemos tan grata visita, es sobre la criatura? Por qué le aseguro que ya la expulsamos al bosque –más el pony negó

-es usted el alcalde Firesong –asintió alagado –soy Onix Blackstar, comandante de la sexta legión de su majestad, he venido con un comunicado importante del rey –al instante el alcalde hiso sonar unas campanas con esmero, llamando a todos los ponys del pueblo, solo uno permanecía escondido en las sombras de un callejón

-habitantes de sunville –ya arriba de un escenario en el centro del pueblo –les deseo presentar al comandante Onix Blackstar, que ha venido con un mensaje de su majestad –Onix subió mirando a todos los ponys, y quitándose el casco

-he sido enviado con terribles noticias, hace dos días tropas provenientes de Dragonia se adentraron al país por estas montañas –un silencio se manifestó entre los pony de la plaza –según informes estarán en las proximidades de este pueblo mañana al amanecer, por tal motivo se me ha enviado para lidiar la primera batalla para expulsar a los invasores

-¡hurra….hurra!

-por favor calma, el rey me ha ordenado evacuar a la población, pero también disponer de todo aquel que dese unírsenos, por tal motivo todo pony que este en capacidad de luchar, y desee defender nuestro reino, es libre de venir y recibir entrenamiento para la dura lucha que se avecina–los soldados esperaron en fila mientras algunos sementales se despedían de sus parejas e hijos, o de sus madres, y hermanas,

-oye tu –uno de los soldados fue hacia el encapuchado, solo para recibir un certero golpe en la cabeza, Onix y todos los demás se giraron para verlo tratar de irse

-veo que el destino nos vuelve a reunir – el pegaos salió volando hasta intersectar al pony, frente a él estaba Aragorn que con su espada desenvainada le apuntaba – tal vez tú y el otro escaparon de mí en los bosques de Trípoli, pero esta vez no será así,

-el vernos de nuevo confirma mi sospechas, a alguien allá arriba no le agrado, para nada

-¡te matare de una vez maldito demonio! –Saco su espada lanzándose hacia Aragorn con vertiginosa velocidad – ¡colgare tu cabeza en mi pared! –pero el Alicornio solo se hiso aun lado dejando que el Pegaso se estrellara contra un puesto de verduras

-lo siento ensalada andante, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –con ellos despliego sus alas volando hacia el bosque, sin que los soldados pudieran alcanzarlo

-¡maldito Alicornio!

* * *

**Deseo agradecerá a aquellos que siguen esta historia y sobre todo a los que dejan sus reviews**

**Jazz Garland _ Adriana-Valkyrie _ FoxOxidian _ ShadowKing1992 _ Guest _ valenor el erante 2 _ valantil _ dannyesai _ Iv Anhell _ DIOS de la Nada**

**Es posible que en el próximo capítulo por fin suba quien ira tras la princesa, **


	10. Chapter 10

Entre la espada y la pared

* * *

-perdóname…perdonadme amiga –la Alicornio lloraba desconsolada en un claro de bosque limpiándose las lágrimas con sus pesuñas al frente de un chaco, lloro por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente se desmorono en el piso –lo siento, lo siento tanto

-hola pequeña – la voz sorpresiva y el grujir de una rama la asusto, miro a todos lados viendo la enorme sombra de un pony que le tapaba la única salida

-no…–retrocediendo para arrinconarse en el tronco donde estaba recargada – no me lastime, por favor –se cubrió al cara con sus cascos mientras temblaba –por favor…no me lastime

-no te hare daño –dijo la sombra con una dulce voz, la potrilla alzo la cabeza, para que los rayos dejaban ver mejor a la pony que se le acercaba, mostrándole su pelaje blanco y crin multicolor –tranquila – le extendió la pesuña con lentitud –puedes confiar en mi –la pequeña vio las alas de la princesa sonriendo con emoción

-¡eres tú! –Grito extendiendo sus alitas y corriendo para abrazar a la princesa – ¡mamá! –Grito al niña, Celestia quedó sorprendida, pero tiernamente con su magia la subió a su lomo y cubriéndola con sus alas se alejaron del claro –mami, sabía que vendrías por mí ¡lo sabía, lo sabía!

-ya pequeña estas a salvo, duerme un poco –pero la pony se negó – ¿por qué no?

-no quiero dormir para ver es un sueño, mami, no me hagas despertar, quiero estar contigo – con lentitud Celestia se adentró al bosque para poco después detenerse , ya la pequeña se reía con alegría cuando miro a un unicornio grande, a la vez que era bajada del lomo de Celestia – ¿Quién eres? –se escondió detrás de la princesa temblando de miedo, el pony se levantó extendiendo sus alas

-calma estas entre amigos –exclamó Faramir sacando y desenvolviendo un dulce, el cual se lo dio, ella lo tomo con desconfianza, pero al probarlo, se lo metió en la boca de un jalón con una sonrisa –rico ¿no?

-si –respondió más calmada, y acercándose a la hoguera –más por favor

-lo siento niña pero era el último que me quedaba –la niña quedo cabizbaja por unos instantes, solo para después correr y juguetear a los pies de la princesa –deberíamos avisarle a Aragorn que la niña está aquí con nosotros

- Aragorn…–exclamo la potrilla con inocencia – ¿es mi papa? –Celestia se asustó, sonrojándose, viendo a Faramir que reía por lo bajo, estaba por decir algo más cuando el Alicornio llego, la pequeña sin pensarlo simplemente se le aventó con alegría – ¡papá! – Aragorn quedo showqueado recibiendo el abrazo, el silencio sé dio por unos instantes antes que el Alicornio la abrazara con su pesuña –papi

-ya pequeña, estas a salvo – dijo Faramir conteniendo la risa – ¿cómo te llamas?

-bueno…. –comenzó a jugar con sus pesuñas –me llamaban, cosa, monstruo, malcriada, esbirro, criatura, bestia…

-no continúes, ya comprendimos –tanto Celestia como Faramir se pusieron tristes, la princesa la abrazo con ternura –que te parece si te llamamos Dawn Golden –la pequeña sonrió pero negó con la mirada –Entonces…

Serena –dijo Aragorn –y se acabo

-Serena, me gusta ese nombre – Celestia miro a la pequeña acariciándola –y a ti ¿te gusta?

-si mami –con entusiasmo abrazo a los dos antes se segur jugando, Celestia por un leve ínstate miro a Aragorn que veía a la niña con una sonrisa, los os se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de separase abruptamente sonrojados

-ahora que se resolvió, a comer – Faramir empezó a sacar algunas verduras de su alforja, pero Aragorn lo detuvo – ¿qué?

-pospón la comida, algo a pasando –los demás se quedaron quietos

-a ¿Qué se refiere? –Celestia exclamo abrazando a la pequeña

-me temo que cuando venía para acá me encontré con Onix Balckstar con un gran contingente de soldados –recogió sus cosas con rapidez –demasiados para mi gusto

-espera un momento –respondió Faramir –Onix Blackstar, el mismo Onix Blackstar que juro empalar muestras cabezas y entregarle nuestras pieles a su rey como dote para su hija – Aragorn asintió

-posiblemente el alcalde ya aviso, y los enviaron para buscarnos –Celesta exclamo con algo de comedia –acomodándose la alforja – según entendí siempre hacen lo mismo, y no negare que hemos tenido nuestros altercados con ellos

-no lo creo, eran demasiado, estimo como cinco mil lanzas –Tanto Celestia y Faramir se sorprendieron por la cifra – tal parece que William nos jugó sucio

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás

-que esperamos –recogieron sus cosas, pero Aragorn se acercó a Serena que se subía al lomo de Celestia

-niña –exclamo con dulzura – tengo algo para ti –con su pesuña le dio una alforja de color blanco, y a su muñeca –se te cayo esto en el pueblo, también te compre algunas cosa que tal vez necesites –Serena solo agarro su muñeca con alegría mientras la guardaba en su nueva alforja –fuiste muy valiente pequeña –acaricio su crin con ternura, hasta Celestia sonrió

-gracias papá –agradeció sujetándose en el cuello de Celestia,

-me adelantare un poco – Faramir corrió alejándose del grupo, La marcha duro muchas horas, horas que la potrilla no soporto quedándose dormida en el lomo de la princesa, esta al darse cuenta se le acerco a Aragorn

- Aragorn, no sabía que fuera bueno con los niños – el Alicornio no dijo nada solo sonrió con inocencia – y gracias, no quería desilusionar a la niña, ya sabe eso de…

-se a lo que te refieres –respondió –créeme, hay cosas sobre mí que aún no sabes, y prefiero que sea así, por otro lado tu eres la que me sorprendes –sin querer ella se sonrojo –sobre todo esa extraña mirada

-¿qué mirada?

-esa mirada que hacer, tan llena de esperanza, de alegría, felicidad…de amor – la miro a los ojos solo para mover su cabeza abruptamente – solo he visto una mirada como esa…

-no entiendo de lo que habla, sobre todo cuando veo esos ojos, perdóname si esto lo molesta, pero Sus ojos muestran dolor sufrimiento, enojo, pero también serenidad ¿Qué fue lo que paso con usted?

-eso es algo que prefiero guárdamelo,

-¡Aragorn, Celestia, tenemos problemas! – Faramir llego a toda prisa señalando a una colina más adelante, los tres corrieron con rapidez, usando un catalejo para ver un gran ejército que entrada por entre la montañas – Aragorn tenías razón, William nos jugó sucio, nos cerró el camino

-mami…. –Serena se había despertado algo asustada, pero tranquila cuando vio a Celestia –no es un sueño, tú estás conmigo –la abrazo con emoción

-claro que no estas soñando –Celestia se apartó un poco para jugar con la niña dejando a los otros dos Alicornios pensar –ven,

-están obstruyendo la única salida, conociendo a William nos obligara a pelear de su lado en esta guerra, por eso me dijo de la niña –se escondió detrás de la colina –sabía que vendría lo más rápido posible, simplemente nos bloqueó la salida

-podríamos hablar con el –interrumpió Celestia aun jugando con Serena

-no creo que nos permita irnos –respiro profusamente –no, sin darnos pelea

-sí, pero es más peligroso quedarnos en medio del fuego cruzado –respondió Faramir –y regresar no es opción, sobre todo con Onix cortándonos paso –saco un mapa –pero si cruzamos el rio Efodes y avanzamos al oeste podríamos salir por la frontera con el reino de Lauren, y de ahí a Narnia

-claro que no, prefiero enfrentar a William, o a Onix, que al monstruo que habita en esas tierras, además podemos con ellos, hasta Celestia es capaz de enfrentarlos

-solo hay un problema – Faramir movió su cabeza apuntado hacia Celestia que jugaba con Serena en un pequeño arroyo – dudo que quieras arriesgar a la niña –Aragorn suspiro ligeramente,

-no es posible –susurro frustrado –ese miserable lo planeo muy bien –alzo la cabeza mirando a Celestia –Celestia, préstale tu mapa a Faramir, se te cumplió el deseo –ella sonrió feliz por unos instante solo para ver a Aragorn frustrado

-aun así tendríamos que pasar a un lado de las tropas de Onix

-eso no es problema, Onix Blackstar tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse ahora –pro un momento Aragorn miro a unas rocas de otro lado sonriendo –vamos ya, antes que Onix nos impida llegar al rio Efodes –apenas entraron al bosque se asomaron por aquellas rocas tres seres, un ciervo y dos alebrijes (draconequus) los cuales lanzaron un halcón peregrino

* * *

-de aquí nos encaminaremos por el este hasta la capital –exclamaba William a su grupo de generales –solo tenemos un problema y ese es la legión de oeste –en el centro había una mesa con cientos de pergaminos, y un mapa – Cobalt, tu dirigirás…

-mi señor –un soldado entro extendiéndole a William un papel –los exploradores enviaron un halcón –tomo el papel leyéndolo con cuidado –señores tal parece que respecto al Alicornio, hiso lo que no contemplamos

-le dije que era un cobarde –un hombre de mayor dijo, al instante Cobalt de la Fère agarro el mango de su florete

- Aragorn puede ser un Alicornio, pero no es un cobarde –William con un ademan de su mano le pidió que se calmara – es el último que pensaría que abandonaría una pelea, sin embargo yo supuse que lo haría

-concuerdo contigo, obviamente la potrilla le ha hecho tomar esa decisión, como Aragorn no se nos unirá, dejaremos que se marche

-necesito un trago

-nadie tomara hasta que hayamos ganado la batalla –Leandro exclamo manteniendo un silencio en lo que William pensaba – mi rey, considero que alguien vaya y lo trate de convencer, ofrezcámosle un feudo,

-él no se dejara tentar por ello –respondió Cobalt –él no es de ese tipo, es un líder, y como tal tiene responsabilidades, no arriesgara a una pequeña intentado evadirnos, pero tampoco se quedara en medio de la confrontación

-era obvio que iría a Lauren –William tomo un mapa de los mucho en la mesa – pero no importa, puedo creer que alzara su espada en pos de cualquier reino, pero de Lauren, no, no lo hará, prefiere ver su capital destruida y consumida por las llamas –todos asintieron

* * *

En una habitación enorme del castillo de Canterlot, las portadoras, Luna y Candace, observaban como Twilight y Discord levantaban pilares blancos, alrededor de un círculo pintado en el suelo

-ya está listo –la pony se limpió el sudor de la cara –con esto podemos enviar a alguien tras la princesa y salvarla –se acercó a una mesa y con su magia se sirvió un vaso con agua

-bien ¿pero quién ira?

-obviamente debe ser Twilight –Discord señalo a la pony que sorprendida escupió el agua sobre Rarity que la miro con desdén mientras se limpiaba

-perdon, ¿pero porque yo?

- para vamos a romper el sello que transporto a Celestia y para volver se requiere de la magia de una Alicornio –contesto – por ello es Twilight la que tiene que ir –todas asintieron, aceptando que Twilight fuera –pero la verdad no sé qué pase contigo cuando llegues

-entonces adelante –Twilight se colocó en el centro del circulo a la vez que el resto se alejaba –por la princesa

-ahora princesa Luna y Candace requiero que lancen su magia hacia los pilares

-espera, tu dijiste que requería a dos Alicornio –exclamo Candace – ¿entonces por qué me pides que también lo haga?

-eso es debido que las dos Alicornios deben estar dentro del círculo, estando fuera se requiere más poder –las dos aun desconfiadas lanzaron su magia hacia los pilares, Discord coloco el libro fuera del circulo en frente de Twilight – ¡ahora Twilight!

-está bien – hiso brilla su cerno, los pilares brillaron con intensidad a la vez que el libro se abría formando la misma esfera de energía, la pony concentro su magia dejando salir de la esfera un delgado hilo de plata – ¡bien….haya voy! –retrocedió un poco para tomar vuelo cuando Candace se interpuso –princesa Candace ¡¿Qué hace?!

-¡Twilight, tu no tiene suficiente poder, además mi tía te encomendó Equestria!–levanto sus alas corriendo hacia la esfera de luz – Shining Armor, perdóname –susurro en lo que entraba en la luz, desapareciendo al instante

-¡no! –Twilight trato de alcanzarla pero el hechizo se finalizó – ¡Discord, tenemos que ir por ella, rápido! –Agarro el libro, pero Discord se lo quito – ¿pero qué haces? –bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-no podemos, si lo volvemos a abrir es posible que solo consigamos romper el hilo que las une a nuestro mundo, y nunca regresarían –Twilight solo se arrodillo con tristeza e impotencia –no te preocupes, ambas lograran regresar, por ahora lo mejor será explicar a tu hermano que no tendrá esposa que lo caliente en las moche por un tiempo

-¡Discord, no estamos para bromas!

-que gracioso –riendo Pinkie pie –caliente, como su cobijita – ante las demás que solo se decían, solo es pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie

* * *

**El campo de batalla está repleto de muertos,**

**Siente el olor de carne pudriéndose, **

**Cuando la tierra entera arde **

**Es cuando los soldados se retiran. **

**A partir de ahora publicare más lento, y si desean darme ideas de como iniciar el próximo capítulo, con gusto las tomare, ya que esta no es mi única historia, y las demás las he dejado en cierto olvido, por favor déjenme sus reviews, **


	11. Chapter 11

la princesa cautiva

* * *

Candace lentamente se despertó en medio de un exuberante bosque en el que se encontraba,

-bien, paso uno ya….ahora el paso dos, debí pensar mejor el paso dos antes de venir –se dijo mirando a todos lados –lo único que sé es que mi tía debe estar cerca de aquí…quizás en un pueblo o en un palacio –se levantó con rapidez limpiándose el polvo –solo tengo que encontrar a alguien que me guie y asunto resuelto –no tuvo que caminar mucho, al escuchar unas voces entre el sonido del viento entre las ramas

-¿tú crees que los encontremos? –en un sendero dos ponys terrestres estaban conversando con algo de nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaban sus cascos y sostenían sus lanzas

-la verdad no me interesa, pero el comandante nos ha ordenado buscarlos por este lado,

-esto es mejor, al menos tenemos algo que hacer en vez de estar esperando la primera batalla –el otro asintió, de la nada una pequeña ráfaga de viento les acaricio la espalda y una dulce voz les hablo

-buenas tardes nobles guardias –Candace con cordialidad llamo a los dos ponys desde la espalda–me llamo Candace y me gustaría saber si de casualidad ustedes

-¡Alicornio! –gritaron apenas vieron las alas y el cuerno de la princesa, sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzaron a ella con la intención de empalarla, la pony por instinto salió volado, y con su magia lanzo un hechizo de inconciencia, dándole a uno, aprovecho que el otro pony asistía a su compañero para tratar de huir, pero repentinamente algo la golpeo con violencia en la espalda arrojándola al suelo de frente, y antes de poder reaccionar un Pegaso la puso de espaldas se subió sobre ella y con gran fuerza el dio un pesuñaso que la dejo inconsciente

-soldados ¿están bien? -exclamo el Pegaso negro

-señor, whitecoss recibió un hechizo de inconciencia

-ve por un pelotón –el ponys salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, solo tardando unos segundos regreso con un destacamento –aten y lleven esta cosa a la tienda central –señalo a Candace, asombrando a los demás soldados –y llévense al soldados a la enfermería, les daré a ambos unos día de permiso por esto,

-si señor Onix

* * *

-donde…donde estoy –Candace lentamente se despertaba, totalmente desorientada, trato de levantarse – ¡¿pero qué?! –dijo al ver que sus patas estaban atadas, al igual que sus lasa y un anillo de metal extraño rodeaba la base de su cuerno, tan asustada estaba que no sabía que no era la única en la tienda

-veo que al fin despiertas –ella vio un pony unicornio blanco de crin negra que la veía intrigado – el comandante debería medir mejor su fuerza, ya perdimos mucho tiempo

-¡¿quién es usted, dónde estoy? Exijo que me libere se inmediato! – el pony se le acerco ante una exigente princesa que en contestación recibió una fuerte cachetada, para después con magia, ser presionada contra el suelo

-¡¿Cuántas tropas tiene Dragonia, cinco mil, seis mil? Habla ya maldita bestia! –Candace apenas si podía respirar, sintiendo como el hechizo se desvanecía tan rápido como llego – ¿Cuál es el plan de enemigo? –ella respiro entrecortada sin saber que responder, para de nuevo ser presionada con más violencia al suelo,

-no….no…se...de lo que habla –respondió lo mejor que pudo esforzándose por respirar, a lo que el pony interrumpió el hechizo de nuevo, dejándola jadear –no sé nada

-no te creo –con su magia levanto las pesuñas delanteras de Candace atándolas a un poste sobre su cabeza, dejándola de rodilla, a la vez que veía como destapaba una manta dejándola ver todo tipo de cuchillos e instrumentos que no podía reconocer –veo que tendré que ser rudo contigo

-espere…por favor –casi susurro, pero el pony no la escucho, de entre el montón de cosas saco un látigo con cinco extensiones que terminaban en ganchos de metal con forma de garras

-esta belleza desgarra la carne con solo un ligero golpe en el torso –golpeo con él la mesa dejando ver que las garras se clavaban profundamente en la madera astillandola –ahora hablaras... – Candace solo veía con terror como la levantaba listo a golpearla en el pecho con esa monstruosidad

-alto Shadowlance –la Alicornio abrió los ojos al ver que un Pegaso detenía el látigo con su pesuña, el unicornio solo quito su magia dejándolo caer a los pies de Candace – ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

-solo cumplo con lo que me pidió –respondió –le realizo un interrogatorio

-según se, nosotros no usamos estas cosas en los interrogatorios –el pony solo se incoó viendo a la pony con cuidado –pobrecita, pobre pequeña, toma, debes tener sed – le acerco un tazón de agua, que ella bebió con presurosa desesperación, con su pesuña tomo un trapo limpio y comenzó a limpiarle –vez, no te hare daño,

-gracias –respondió Candace más calmada, Onix se levantó con lentitud mirando Shadowlance

-soldado –el pony unicornio dio un paso al frente –deseo hablar con usted seriamente afuera

-si señor –el pony se dio la vuelta saliendo de la tienda

-discúlpelo señorita – se inclinó ante ella –permítame presentarme, soy Onix Blackstar, comandante de la sexta legión al servicio de su eterna majestad

-soy la…. – Candace recordó que no estaba en Equestria, y no podía presentarse como princesa –soy Candace, y vine buscando a mi tía desde muy lejos…disculpe señor Onix, podría desatarme por favor –ella exclamo algo ruborizada, por la posición en que estaba

-lo siento niña –respondió – pero por desgracia has venido a parar en un momento difícil, estamos en guerra, y temo decirte que aunque creo tu historia no puedo liberarle hasta saber que no eres una espía del enemigo –ella bajo la cabeza –pero no se preocupe no tardara mucho, después la dejaremos ir y si desea le ayudo a encontrar a quien busca, pero por ahora le pido paciencia

-comprendo de lo que habla, y Le agradezco –ya ms calmada solo vio como el pony Pegaso se alejaba, llevándose el látigo

-además, no perderé un trofeo tan valioso como el suyo –Candace no alcanzo a escuchar eso ultimo

* * *

En la carpa central Shadowlance esperaba con impaciencia el regreso de su comandante, el cual entro dejando el látigo en la mesa a un lado del unicornio

-Shabowlance –este inclino la cabeza – la próxima vez…avísame sobre lo que harás, no quiero que tan bella piel sea maltratada, sobre todo si adornara el gran salón a los pies del trono del rey

-entonces…se lo trago todo –asintió –nunca pensé que una potrilla como ella fuera tan tonta, solo tengo una duda, los habitantes del pueblo y los rumores decían que era más joven la Alicornio que escapo ¿no será que nos equivocamos?

-no, dime ¿de dónde pudo haber salido entonces? De la nada

-buen punto… ¿y ahora qué? La batalla está cerca, nuestros exploradores nos informaron que las tropas enemigas son cerca de siete mil, y avanzan a paso constante –Onix no dijo nada viendo que otro pony entraba con lentitud

-señor mando llamarme –dio un saludo militar

-sargento Sunlight, las tropas están listas para la batalla –este asintió firmemente –bien, Shadowlance, en algo tiene razón esa Candace me resulta extraña, aposta dos guardias para que la cuiden, y que no hagan nada estúpido

-si señor

-si la victoria nos sonríe, volveré a la capital como héroe y con una Alicornio prisionera…pero si la derrota nos cubriera con su frio manto, como prueba de mi arrepentimiento por mi fallo, le ofreceré al rey la piel de esa…Candace

* * *

-¿qué crees que pase ahora? –Exclamo un guardia a su compañero mientras hacia la ronda al borde del campamento –es la primera vez que me he llegado a preguntar ¿este será mi último día?

-mira Street – respondió teniéndose para apoyarse en su lanza –a mí no me gusta pensar en eso, si camino entonces me preocupare en caminar, si como me preocupare por comer, hoy es tan buen día para morir, como lo fue ayer, o lo será mañana

-pero si fueras a morir ¿Qué sería lo que te gustaría hacer? A mi me gustaría despedirme de mi familia, poder dei5rle a mi padre que no huire de este destino

-¿yo?...no… no lo sé, tal vez divertirme un rato con la Alicornio que tenemos prisionera

-¿Alicornio?

-sí, la que escapo del poblado –este reacciono asintiendo –por lo que escuche no está mal la monstruosidad, se lo que escuche a uno de los que la trajeron al campamento,

-yo escuche que trato de matar al comandante por la espalda, pero este la esquivo dándole un certero golpe en la espalda

-te lo digo, matar un Alicorniio no es un pecado, es una obra de caridad a la sociedad, simplemente esos seres existen como una aberración, una semilla que debe ser arracada de la tierra antes de que eche raíces y mate el huerto

-no me sorprendería que ella fuera enviada por los Dragonianos para matar al comandante, entonces ¿para qué quieres estar con esa?

-porque, cuantos podrían presumir que intimaron con una Alicornio y sobrevivió para contarlo –su compañero lo miro con intriga – ¿qué? Es posible que trate de matarme después para comer mi corazón, o algo así….con esa no podemos estar seguros, de seguro trataría de seducirme para que la liberase

-vamos tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que nos llamen para avanzar

-¿Cómo lo sabes, acaso eres adivino? –este negó, señalando al interior del campamento donde Onix ya estaba inspeccionado a sus arqueros pesados –oh….

-cuando comienza a reconocer a las tropas significa que ya dará la orden de marchar –vieron cómo se acercaba a una tienda al centro del lugar –y parece que interrogara a la criatura – ninguno de ellos noto que una sombra en la cima de los arboles los había escuchado, y con intriga veía el movimiento de las tropas, exclamando en total confusión

-¿Alicornio?

-bueno señorita –dijo Onix entrando en la carpa donde Candace aun con sus pesuñas delanteras atada sobra su cabeza lo esperaba–según discutí y de acuerdo con mis informes usted no es una espía enemiga

-le agradezco señor Onix por su atención, ahora si pudiera desatarme para que me retire –sin que ella se diera cuenta un pony terrestre se colocó junto a ella y alzando la pesuña le dio una sendera cachetada, tan fuerte que la hiso mover la cabeza violentamente

-ten más respeto al comandante aberrante criatura –ella se giró para ver el odio que este reflejaba en sus ojos, tanto que sintió escalofríos –señor, deberíamos de matarla de una vez, mientras más tiempo siga respirando más peligrosa se hace

-calma soldado –Onix alzo la pesuña –pienso entregarla viva al rey, quien sabe tal vez él la mande matar y usara su cuero para adornar su trono,

-espere…de que esta… –recibió otra cachetada por parte del pony, la princesa tan poco acostumbrada solo dejo salir una leves lágrimas, viendo a sus captores, que la veían como inútilmente tratada de zafarse de sus ataduras –por favor... ¿Qué hice para que me traten así?

-criatura despreciable, simplemente tú y los de tu clase tuvieron las abominación de nacer, así que si deseas culpar a alguien, culpa a dios ¿si acaso ustedes tiene dios? –y con ello la volvió a golpear con fuerza

-habrá dos guardias afuera, cuando termine la batalla decidiré que hacer contigo, por lo pronto que te den algo de beber y comer, te necesito viva –con ella se dio la vuelta mientras el pony tomaba una jícara con agua y la arrojaba al rostro

-ahí está su agua, comerá cuando volvamos –con eso último se marchó dejando a Candace que finalmente empezó a llorar

-tía… ¿Dónde estamos? –en un susurro que se filtró entere su lágrimas, solo para ver como un guardia entraba y el volvía a pegar en la cara, para después sacar una cuchilla afilada cuya punta coloco en el cuello de la princesa

-cierra el pico animal ¡o te cortare la lengua! – le volvió a pegar para salir de la carpa refunfuñando

* * *

**Con ustedes la situación en la que Candace se ha metido, no negare que Candace es uno de mis personajes favoritos, créanme que me duele más a mí, que a ella, lo que le estoy haciendo, pero como dije en otro fict, es por el bien de la trama,**

**Posiblemente habrá en el próximo tomo, una escena clase M, pero no muy grata, todo dependerá de que Onix no libere su frustración con Candace (si saben a lo que me refiero) y que Aragorn descubra su aparición a tiempo**

**Si desean enviarme sus críticas o sugerencias serán bien venidas, pero por favor nada ofensivo, yo cometí ese error del cual me arrepiento profundamente**

**De antemano gracias**

**WWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**WW**

**W**

**W**

**V**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

El rescate...y el desastre...

* * *

-¡Aragorn! –Exclamo Faramir gritando con locura al verlos a lo lejos –algo ha pasado –dijo al frente de Alicornio gris, exhalando profundamente –Onix estableció su campamento a orillas del río Efodes –Aragorn simplemente dejo de a filar su espada,

-Faramir, en primera, respira bien y descansa, en segunda, te dije que Onix acamparía ahí, ese rio es la única fuente de agua en esta zona, y sabe que aunque William y su ejército tengan agua, sería demasiado gasto traerla desde Dragonia,

-no es eso –respondió –cuando fui a explorar la zona escuche una conversación algo perturbadora,

-qué clase de conversación –dijo Celestia entrando en la conversación, mientras Serena jugaba con su muñeca y tarareaba con alegría a los pies de Celestia, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión del resto – dinos, y no nos dejes intrigados

-escuche a los guardias que Onix había atrapado a Serena y la tenía prisionera en el campamento –tanto Celestia y Aragorn detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para ver incrédulos a Faramir que asentía confirmando lo que acababa de declarar

-a Serena…. – los tres fijaron sus ojos en la pequeña sentada a los pies de Celestia que se apuntaba a si misma

-¿A mí?

-Como escucharon ¿tú qué opinas?

-quizás sea algunas trampa urgida por ese tal Onix creyendo que la estamos aun buscando –exclamo Celestia mirando a Onix –Aragorn….que pasa

-de lo dicho por William era prudente no confiarse, pero Onix es otro cantar, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que él no es del tipo que mentiría, o tramaría una treta tan ruin

-¿y qué haremos? –por un momento Aragorn permaneció pensando fijamente

-Faramir, cuida de Serena en lo que Celestia y yo vamos al Campamento a investigar, si es verdad que hay otra Alicornio de la que no se nada –miro a Celestia con ironía en lo que ella se sonrojaba –la sacamos, pero si es una trampa lo que sería dudoso, pero no imposible, te veré del otro lado del rio

-entendido

-¿pero…si no llegan? –Serena miro los rostros de Faramir y Aragorn, que permanecían en silencio y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia el con llanto – ¡no vayas, no quiero perderlos, por favor! –Celestia la tomo con su magia y al acomodo junto a ella con unan sonrisa limpiándole la cara –mami…

-escúchame mi niña, te prometo que volveré y juntas cantaremos, jugaremos y bailaremos –la pequeña sonrió aun triste, recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte se la princesa

-¿lo prometes? –alzo su pesuña

-lo prometo –se abrazaron con ternura ante los otros dos Alicornios, Faramir aprovecho para susurrarle algo a Aragorn, y en respuesta este lo empujo

-escucha Faramir, en ti confió –este asintió –sabes qué hacer si Celestia regresa sola, o no volvemos para el atardecer

-bueno Aragorn vamos… ¿Qué está pasando?– un movimiento telúrico los asusto

-¿un terremoto?

-no…formación de batalla –corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta llegar al borde del bosque, pudiendo observar en la pradera al enorme contingente de tropas pony que marchaban al campo de batalla, en seis columnas –no es posible

-debe haber cerca de diez mil lanzas, pero…

-pero no serán suficientes –respondió Aragorn – las fuerzas de William que vimos eran casi 9 veces más grandes,

-se seguro aun no lo sabe,

- pero si es un gran estratega ¿Por qué va con un ejército tan pequeño?

-por qué piensa que William tiene un ejército de similar tamaño…. por ello estaba reclutando mercenarios,

-explícate Aragorn

-William está haciéndole creer a Beleriand que mando a todo su ejército, por ello contrato mercenario tan rápido, formo un ejército improvisado, un ejército de prescindibles es a lo que Onix enfrentara

-hay que advertirle…. ¿aragorn? – pero este solo miro indiferente la marcha

-por ahora es mejor aprovechar el que ya no está para ir a ver, vamos Celestia –se dieron la vuelta caminando al amparo de las sombras del bosque, Faramir y Serena se separaron encaminándose la rio, en lo que Celestia y Aragorn corrían con rapidez, hasta llegar al borde del campamento notando a algunos soldados rondando

-¿y ahora qué? –Susurrando ella vio como el Alicornio se deslizaba por entre las tiendas sin hacer ruido –espérame… –los dos se metieron al lugar moviéndose entre las tiendas –esto es muy peligroso

-lo sé, lo que necesitamos es algo con lo que podamos mimetizarnos con los soldados –cubriéndose de dos ponys armados que pasaban

-como esto –dijo Celestia metiendo su cabeza en una de las carpas, y haciéndole señas a Aragorn, ambos entraron con una sonrisa agradeciendo su golpe de suerte

-esto es justo lo que necesitamos…ahora esperemos la distracción

* * *

El atardecer llegaba con lentitud dejando mostrar al ejército de Onix volver al campamento con la victoria en su rostro, peor a la vez con la tristeza de haber perdido a muchos de los suyos en el campo de batalla, Onix se detuvo en el centro entre los victores de sus tropas

-¡soldados, hoy una terrible batalla ha terminado, sin embargo no momento de celebrar, muchos de los nuestros yacen en medio del campo tras haber dado su vida a esta tierra que los vio nacer, más el enemigo aún sigue profanándola con sus pisadas, alístense para perseguirlos! – los clamores no se hicieron esperar

-mi señor

-alisten a la escolta mañana al atardecer marchare triunfante a la capital –el soldado asintió alejándose entre la multitud de ponys que gritaban el nombre de Onix por todo el lugar

-¡ya todos, tendremos mucho que hacer mañana! – exclamo Shadowlance dispersando a la multitud, mientras Onix caminada a la tienda donde estaba Candace, seguido por dos soldados

-veo que sigues intentando escapar –exclamo al ver las marcas de la soga en la muñecas de la prisionera, los dos soldados se pusieron a los lados de ella –mañana te llevare ante mi rey, como muestra de mi victoria –solo se limitó a verlo fijamente a los ojos valientemente

-¡muestra respeto bestia! – recibió tora cachetada que la abrió el labio por parte de uno de los soldados, el otro por el contrario se limitó a darle una serie fuertes golpes en su pecho expuesto, ella ya sin fuerza para sostenerse solo dejo caer todo su peso

-sabes, para ser un monstruo, eres linda –exclamo el otro soldado tomando la barbilla de la princesa y lazando su cabeza –sería una lástima no poder aprovecharte, preciosa – saco su lengua y comenzó a lamerle el rostro, Candace solo pudo cerrar con fuerza los ojos mientras lloraba, pero cuando el soldado empezaba a bajar por el cuello, su compañero lo empujo y con un ademan de sus ojos señalo a Onix –lo...lo siento señor, fue…un… un impulso –soltó a Candace que solo dejo caer su cara aun llorando entreabriendo los ojos

-ya…por…favor,….no –Candace suplico agotada, y con miedo en sus ojos

-soldados…. –los dos se pusieron firmes a la vez que otros soldados más grandes entraban en la tienda –no le veo problema, solo no dañen su piel, y pónganle una mordaza, no quiero quejas por los gritos –Onix miro a los dos nuevos presentes –tendrán que esperar su turno –los primeros volvieron a lamer a Candace, uno trato de besarla pero ella aparto la cara

-¡maldita bruja! – recibió un golpe para después, sentir que la volvían a lamer en el cuello mientras uno tocaba su flanco haciendo círculos alrededor de su cutie mark, el otro le daba ligeros mordiscos en el cuello bajando a su lomo, a la vez que jugaba intentado meter su pesuña en la entrepierna de Candace

-que se diviertan –Onix se dio la vuelta, dejando a ellos entretenerse sin prestar atención a nada más hasta que escucharon como se desenvainaba una espada, se giraron para ver a uno de los otros soldados con el filo de su espada el cuello de su comandante con la cual lo amenazaban, se apresuraron a sacar sus espadas pero una rayo mágico los golpeo dejándolos inconscientes a los lados de Candace que seguía con los ojos cerrados y temblando –…Aragorn…

-nos vemos de nuevo –efectivamente Aragorn y Celestia se habían disfrazado de soldados y esperaron el regreso de las tropas para mezclarse con ellos y seguir a Onix que los llevo a donde estaba Candace

-en serio te has atrevido a entrar en mi campamento, o eres muy tonto y muy valiente si piensan que podrán escapar, tú y Faramir están perdidos

-en algo te equivocas Onix – Celestia no le presto caso a la conversación corriendo hacia su sobrina tratando de abrazarla pero ella solo se resistía con miedo

-Candace por favor, soy yo – la pony se detuvo al reconocer la voz de su tía Celestia que se quitó el casco ante su sobrina y Onix –te sacare que aquí – con su magia levanto un cuchillo que había en la mesa y coto las cuerdas dejando que las pesuñas de Candace cayeran sin fuerzas –Candace ¿puedes caminar?

-ti…tía…–la princesa no pudo más y solo desplomo desmayada siendo sostenida por su tía que solo al abrazo con amor y alegría, para luego ver a los dos ponys inconscientes

-Celestia, no vale la pena –dijo Aragorn haciéndola reaccionar –tenemos que irnos de una buena vez –Celestia tomo a Candace subiéndola sobre su lomo, caminado para quedar a un lado de Aragorn

-¿quién demonios es ella? –Exclamo aun sintiendo el filo en su cuello – ¿de dónde salió?

-eso no yo lo sé, pero ahora lo único que me importa es llevarme a las dos –se voltearon retirándose de la tienda con Onix aun amenazado al frente, pero al salir fueron recibidos por un el resto de las tropas que con las espadas estaban listos para atacar

-te dije que eras muy tonto, lo que no es normal en ti –fue usado como escudo retrocediendo con cuidado obligando al resto del pelotón a dejarlos pasar – ¡¿qué esperan? Ataquen! –Algunos dieron señas de obedecer

-quietos y los dejo sin capitán, ni héroe –retrocedieron con lentitud –ninguno se arriesgaría perder al su heroico capitán –pro llegaron al borde del lugar aún ante los demás soldados, salieron algunos arqueros por los caminos de los lados que tensaban los arcos apuntando reciamente a los tres Alicornios

-no podrás escapar

-y tú no te vanaglories por esta victoria, lo que enfréntate no fue el verdadero ejército, solo uno de los brazos prescindibles de terrible monstruo que William ha convocado para este su objetivo –en un susurro que a Onix dejo impactado e incrédulo

-tiene que creernos –dijo Celestia aun conteniendo algo u enojo y odio hacia Onix

-estas mintiendo –todos los soldados escucharon sin creerle

-¿para qué te mentiría?

-Dragonia no podría crear un ejército más grande que el que vimos, no sin…

-sin ayuda de las otras naciones humanas, temo decirte que William reunió un ejército de más de cien mil lanzas, estate preparado –abruptamente lo empujo a Onix hacia su tropas y aprovechando la confusión los dos salieron disparados hacia el bosque, recibiendo una lluvia de flechas sobre sus cabezas

-comandante –exclamo Shadowlance levantándolo con rapidez viendo que las flechas no alcanzaron sus objetivos –preparare un grupo para perseguirlos –pero Onix lo detuvo con un ademan –mi señor ¿le cree a ese Alicornio? ellos solo conocen la mentira

-no,

-¿no? –Incrédulo –Señor el…

-lo he perseguido desde hace casi nueve años, y una cosa me ha demostrado mi experiencia, y es que, aunque se diga que los alicornios son mentirosos y traicioneros, ese no es el caso de Aragorn –ya de pie miro el horizonte oscureciéndose –envía un grupo de exploración al frente

-si señor –se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido

-y prepara un mensajero, Tengo que enviarle una carta al rey, para solicitarle que avise y pida ayuda a los demás reinos, se acerca una gran tormenta

* * *

**Ahora ven que no soy tan malo con Candace, y sobre cierto asunto, tal vez en alguna otra historia sea Luna la torturada, para después las tres el mismo tiempo... pero eso será para otra ocasión, **

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía me disculpo, se me escapo en la revisión final**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, y espero seguir contando con todos los que están acompañándome en este relato, **

…**.gracias…..**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	13. Chapter 13

A la frontera...la responsabilidad de Aragorn

* * *

Del otro lado del rio Serena y Faramir esperaban la llegada de los demás, este último ya desanimado temiendo lo peor, estaba por tomar a Serena y llevársela cuando los vieron aparecer atravesando el rio con rapidez, también noto un bulto que sobresalía del lomo de Celestia

-vamos Serena tenemos que alcanzarlos –ella subió a su lomo, y Faramir salió corriendo por la espesura del bosque hasta llegar a su campamento –veo que ya regre….saron –vio a Celestia bajando con delicadeza a una joven Alicornio

-mami…no llores –al ver unas lágrimas salir de Celestia a un lado de su sobrina, acariciándola y abrazándola con amor

-pobrecita niña –dijo acerándose y revisándole las heridas –tiene hematomas en su pecho y rostro, y tiene marcas de ligaduras en las muñecas ¿pero qué paso?

-no quiero hablar de ello –exclamo Aragorn, Celestia por otro lado solo abrazaba a Serena llorando, en lo que la niña le respondía acariciándola –Faramir ¿puedes ayudarla?

-son solo los golpes, se los vendare con un des inflamatorio, y con unas hierbas en sus muñecas se aliviara, pero me temo que no podemos presionarla a caminar la ruta de alta montaña que planeaste para Cruzar Lauren –Aragorn cerró los ojos frustrado

-oh Candace viniste a buscarme, perdóname, perdóname,

-¿la conoces?

-sí, es mi sobrina, ella quedo a mi cuidado y de mi hermana…yo….yo…perdóname –saco un trapo limpio y llenando una jícara comenzó a limpiarla en lo que Faramir sacaba los vendaje y Serena las hierbas de un morral –ya mi niña, estas a salvo, no temas ya estoy contigo

-tendremos que esperar a que se levante por ello acamparemos aquí – Aragorn tomo el mapa –mañana caminaremos hacia el este de Lauren, hay un monasterio abandonado en medio de las colinas, podemos dormir ahí por una noche al menos

-¿y que ahí de Onix? enviara a sus tropas a buscarnos –pero el Alicornio solo sonrió con ironía –entiendo

-Onix tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar que en desperdiciar tropas al perseguirnos – Faramir se acostó quedándose dormido al poco rato dejando a Aragorn de guardia viendo a Serena dormir a un lado de Celestia que la mantenía acurrucada a su lado, pero ella no dormía, solo miraba su sobrina con tristeza – Celestia tienes que dormir

-no puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a esos dos ponys y me dan ganas de… – bajo la cabeza con tristeza –no puedo tener estos sentimientos, por un instante quise hacerlos pagar a todos ellos

-Celestia es normal que tengas deseos que vengarte por lo que sientes, no hay día en que no esté tentado, pero no vale la pena

-dime ¿Cómo tú y Faramir lo controlan? –Aragorn la miro con nostalgia –disculpe, se me olvido que no me lo dirás –se dio la vuelta

-mi madre…. –se giró a Aragorn –hace tiempo, cuando mi madre aún vivía, me hizo prometer que no me convertiría en lo que el mundo piensa que soy…. solo guardo mi odio y rencor para solo un pony, al cual jure que sin importar quien se pusiera en mi camino, aun siendo el mismo dios, yo le mataría, pero solo si dios me da la oportunidad de hacerlo

-muy contradictorio, pero aun contra todo lo que me enseñaron, lo comprendo

-por eso te pido que no me arranques este odio que tengo –se acercó a ella arropándola junto con Serena –ahora duerme que mañana tendremos mucho camino por recorrer –con ello Celestia se acostó cerrando los ojos para después dormir abrazando a Serena

-disculpa Aragorn… – el alicornio gris había sacado una relicario el cual abrió mirando su interior con tristeza – ¿era de ut madre? –él se sorprendió escondiéndolo con rapidez, para después asentir, la princesa se levantó un poco recargándose en el mismo árbol que Aragorn que volvía a sacar su relicario –es hermosa, de seguro tu papá la amo con toda su alma–Aragorn frunció el ceño con enojo mirando a la nada y sin disimulo apretó el mango de su espada

-si….esa es mi madre – exclamo ante el relicario abierto, dentro estaba la imagen de una pony terrestre color ámbar con crin gris que caía en hermosos caireles rizados – recuerdo que cada mañana después de comer, ella iba al jardín y arreglaba las flores

-yo no recuerdo como eran mis padres, pero a veces llego a recordar el olor de mi mamá, a rosas frescas –suspiro acomodándose en el hombro de Aragorn – como me hubiera gustado poder tener una foto de los dos

-me extrañas ¿acaso ellos no te abandonaron al nacer? –Ella negó con una sonrisa –entonces ¿Qué les paso?

-no lo sé, yo era muy pequeña cuando los vi por última vez –sin darse cuenta ella se quedó dormida recargada a Aragorn que al darse cuenta la recostó con delicadeza en la hierba fresca junto a Serena

* * *

Candace lentamente despertaba al sentir los cálidos rayos el sol tocas sus mejillas, abriendo los ojos con calma, para ver la cara de una pequeña Alicornio que le sonreía con ternura

-hola, me llamo Serena,

-hola pequeña, discúlpame pero ¿Dónde estoy? – la pequeña se apartó dejándola ver que un Alicornio se le acercaba, ella comenzó a arrastrarse con miedo pero la niña solo le sostuvo su pesuña vendada

-tranquila, estas entre amigos –Candace aun con desconfianza dejo que el pony el sostuviera la pata –te veo hambrienta, ven, no es mucho pero es lo mejor que podemos ofrecerte –se levantó con cuidado, a la vez que le daban un cuenco con algunas verduras y frutas picadas

-gracias

-no te preocupes, cuando llegaste Celestia no se quiso separar de ti en toda la noche, nos contó que eres su sobrina –la princesa del amor reacciono súbitamente

-mi tía Celestia…entonces no fue un sueño

-sí –exclamó Serena a la vez que Faramir señalaba un lado –si mama estaba muy triste, pero papa la abrazo, y nos cuidó –Candace no presto atención ya que ella miraba a su tía, no muy lejos junto a un enorme semental, practicando con la espada

-debes comer –Faramir le llamo la atención, Celestia se giró y la ver su sobrina despierta, dejo caer su espada y corrió hacia Candace, ambas se abrazaron con amor y alegría, Faramir y Serena sonrieron con emoción

-oh tía….yo…yo te extrañe…tía…– lloro en el hombro de Celestia por un buen tiempo –y…y…ellos intentaron…tía no me dejes por favor

-ya mi niña, estoy aquí contigo, estas a salvo – se calmó para ver a los otros tres alicornios que la veían con extrañeza – Aragorn, Faramir, Serena, deseo presentarles a mi sobrina Candace,

-tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas ¿verdad? –Serena abrazo a Candace con júbilo – mira mami, ya somos amigas – Candace miro a su tía intrigada y Celestia con la mirada le respondió, sin pensarlo uso su magia y al monto sobre ella a la vez que trotaba con alegría –mira papi, estoy volando

-vengan las tres, tenemos que pensar que hacer –caminaron con rapidez a donde Faramir tenía extendido algunos mapas –ahora, explícame

-bien, el mapa que Celestia me presto nos sirve, pero no conocemos casi nada del territorio, desconozco si encontraremos algún lago, cañada, o acantilado que no está detallado en el mapa,

-entonces, porque no tomamos los caminos como todo…– Celestia la separo ante la intriga de los demás – ¿Qué, dije algo malo?

-Candace, no podemos ir a los poblados –intrigada quiso preguntar por qué, pero Celestia solo le tomo levemente le lomo vendado –nosotras somos fugitivas, temidas y odiadas, por ser alicornios solo por eso nos desprecian

-si ya terminaron –exclamo Aragorn –no le veo problema a lo que dijo Faramir, conozco los bosques de Lauren como el filo de mi espada, aquí –señalo un punto del mapa – por estas colinas está el monasterio de las golondrinas, podremos refugiarnos por un día –Faramir recogió los mapas en lo que Aragorn cortaba algunos hongos hay esparcidos

* * *

-y dime tía –dijo Candace, al verla con Serena dormida sobre su lomo–como te llevas con ellos –señalo a los dos que iba delante –golpenado levemente su hombro, Celestia se ruborizo apartando mirada

-no se de lo que hablas

-tu a mí no me engañas, no burles al velador –miro de reojo a Aragorn –puedo sentirlo, y debo decirte que tiene buenos gustos, si no estuviera casada cero que te lo arrebataría

-¡oye! –Grito Serena con cara de enojo infantil y berrinchuda –no dejare que te lleves a mi papi –Candace y Celestia se rieron ligeramente, seguidas de Serena que se aferraba a Celestia

-no te preocupes mi niña, no dejare que nos separen

-y yo le ayudare –la niña sonrió –ven, yo te llevo, así tu mama podrá hablar con tu papi, para que te den un hermanito –al instante Celestia se detuvo completamente sonrojada ante una Candace que la veía picara

-¡si, un hermanito!

-¡Candace! –Le grito susurrando –esas cosas no se dicen en frente de una niña –no muy lejos los dos Alicornios hablaban sin prestar atención a la conversación de las chicas,

-Aragorn, dime que te pasa, te veo muy tenso –Faramir ni dejaba de ver a su compañero intrigado que solo respiraba profundamente –es por ese monstruo

-no es nada…solo estoy divagando en mis pensamientos

-¿seguro?

-sí, hay que apurarnos, quiero llegar antes de ocaso – los cinco caminaron toda la mañana, Candace y Celestia le contaban historias chistosas a Serena, y esta su vez le relataba lo que vivió, las dos entristecieron y la consolaron, por otro lado los dos alicornios simplemente permanecían callados, hasta llegar un obelisco casi cubierto por enredaderas –aquí es la división del reino de Beleriand, y Lauren, desde aquí tardaremos unas dos horas en llegar al monasterio

-oye Aragorn –Faramir pregunto con inquietud – ¿cómo es exactamente es ese monstruo al que tanto le temes? Lo digo porque nunca te he visto temerle a algo

-y créeme si te digo, que entrar en un campamento militar, y amenazar a su comandante con un cuchillos – Serena aplaudió al escuchar a Celestia que le decía eso – y sin saber en verdad decían la verdad….gracias Aragorn –lo abrazo –de no se r por ti, Candace hubiera...no quiero ni pensarlo

-eso me recuerda que no le agradecí como es debido

-no te preocupes Candace, a Aragorn no le gusta que le agradezcan –las dos miraron al alicornio que solo veía hacia las colinas al frente de ellos

-soy responsable de ustedes, el miedo es un lujo que no me puedo dar, en especial en estos momentos –camino alejándose del grupo – ¡¿Qué esperan, una invitación?!

-ya escucharon al serio… –los cinco caminaron otro tanto, en lo que Aragorn se mantenía la frente los se mantuvieron escuchando las historias de Faramir –….hace un tiempo estábamos por… – de aventuras, drama tristeza batallas, con cada palabra se perdían en emociones de espanto y admiración –…y así fue como nos fuimos sin pena ni gloria…

-no me imagino que tanto les haya pasado

-y ¿Dónde conocieron a ese Pegaso, Ónix?

-cuando conocí a Onix, y no me fue muy grato, él y Aragorn ya tenían su historia – respondió –lo que reconozco es que siempre que lo encontramos terminamos a un paso de la muerte, perseguidos, o en situaciones que para otro serian dignas de un psicópata,

-vaya…

-el se considera responsable de nosotros, como es el mayor

* * *

**Con esto les informo que del 28 de oct. Al 01 de nov. Tendré exámenes, si, vaya Nightmare Night de miedo**

**Por ello no estaré tan concentrado en escribir, de antemano agradezco a todos por entender mi actual situación, y espero que me dejen sus reviews, que son mi inspiración **


	14. Chapter 14

El dolor de un pasado que ya no esta

* * *

Por fin después de mucho andar los cinco llegaron a las ruinas de un antiguo castillo, del cual solo quedaban los muros exteriores y la fachada de pie, en el interior el tejado hacia mucho que se había caído, dejando espacio para que algunos árboles se enraizaran en lo que parecía el salón principal, pero al adentrarse observaron un ala posterior que aunque olvidada seguía de pie firme como en sus días de gloria,

-dormiremos aquí esta noche y mañana avanzaremos hacía el interior–se acomodaron en lo que quedaba de una esquina –Faramir ve por leña para el fuego, yo buscare algo de comer –los dos se alejaron de las chicas

-sabes tía, me extraña como nos ven, sobre todo ese tal Faramir

-¿acaso el trato de propasarte contigo? –Celestia se tapó la boca incrédula, mirando con enojo a lo lejos a Faramir que recogía unas ramas –si es así, déjame hablar con él, le explicare que….no puedo, si lo hago me empezarán a preguntar sobre él, y no sabré que decirles

-no es eso tía, Faramir me ha tratado como a una hermana menor, pero…como pueden soportar vivir de esta forma, sin nadie a quien les importe, sin familia, y odiados…

-he pensado mucho –miro a Serena que recogía lagunas piedras usándolas como bloques de construcción – cuando nos marchemos, les pediré que vengan con nosotras a Equestria

-¿Equestria? –Las dos fueron sorprendidas por la pequeña que había dejado lo que hacía – ¿hacia allá nos vamos, cuando llegaremos, cómo es?

-Equestria mi pequeña es un reino enorme y hermoso –Serena se sentó a los pies de Celestia –las princesas mueven el sol y la luna cada día, hay todos no conocen la hambrina o la desesperanza, los pequeños potrillos se divierten con alegría y sin miedo alguno,

-enserio… no suena muy diferente a…

-oh, pero hay nosotros no sufrimos tampoco, no nos escondemos en los bosques, vivimos en los pueblos donde la armonía y la igualdad predomina, no hay por qué huir –Candace completo – vivimos todos juntos en hermosas casas, donde una pequeña como tu puede jugar sin ser juzgada solo por como naciste

-me gustaría ir ahí

-entonces primero come y después a dormir, podrás ir en tus sueños a ese mágico lugar –Aragorn llego con algunas bayas silvestres, y otras frutas –encontré unas bayas mais* no son muy comunes por aquí

-gracias papá –la niña tomo la baya comiéndosela con emoción, a la vez que les daba otra a Celestia y Candace – ¡esta rica!

-sí, mi madre solía recoger un montón de ellas de un árbol que había cerca de mi casa – al poco tiempo llego Faramir que encendió el fuego y preparo la comida – mañana iremos por el bosque bajo hacia la frontera con Narnia, de ahí, a donde queramos,

-qué tal si vamos a los reino de oriente, estoy segura que a Celestia le fascinara ver la legendaria ciudad de Jerusalén, cuenta la leyenda que lagunas vez esa ciudad flotaba en los cielos –para Serena le entusiasmo tanto que salto de un lado a otro, por un momento hasta Candace se emocionó –o tal vez al norte, a contemplar los poderosos drakkars lobo, y la gran torre de diamante

-eso será cuando salgamos de este sitio

-Aragorn, yo creí que podríamos ver lo que el mapa señala –el Alicornio la miro incrédulo –es que….qué tal si el anciano decía la verdad, ahí tengo que ir si…

-Celestia te seré honesto, ese anciano no es de fiar, de hecho me sorprende que esa Katana sea de verdad –respondió – pero si es lo que quieres mañana después vamos y le echamos un vistazo, siempre y cuando no se nos presente algo que nos obligue a salir corriendo –ella asintió conforme, cuando todos terminaron de comer Serena se le acercó con emoción

-mami, cuéntame otra historia de Equestria –la princesa la acomodo en su regazo

-hace mucho tiempo vivan en ese reino dos hermanas que gobernaban con armonía, pero un día… – ella continuo con su relato sin prestar a tención a nada, ni a Candace que escuchaba atenta –….y gracias a su fiel estudiante, las dos hermanas volvieron a reunirse

-hermosa historia tía, pero Serena ya se durmió –ella simplemente a arropo acostándose a un lado –buenas noches tía

* * *

-muy bien preciosa –exclamo un soldado frente a Candace atada a un poste, el pony se le acerco comenzando a masajear su pecho con pequeños círculos –nos divertiremos esta noche

-suélteme…suélteme… ¡auxilio! –pero el pony no escucho, lamiéndole el cuello, y el rostro hasta las lágrimas que ella emanaba

-cuando termine contigo vas a querer más –detrás del soldado apareció otro y otro hasta verse rodeada, los cuales se le acercaron a tocarla

-¡nooooo! –Candace se despertó de un sobresalto, respirando agitadamente, vio a Celestia aun dormida abrazando a Serena, no muy lejos, igualmente dormido recargado en un árbol estaba Aragorn, se levantó con lentitud para no despertarlos – solo fue una pesadilla… creo que caminare un poco…. –se dijo a sí misma, solo para ver no muy lejos a Faramir que se encontraba arrodillado en el centro de lo que algunas vez habían sido pilares – ¿qué hace?– susurro, mas noto que sobre tres pilares había una manzana, una en cada uno, se quedó mirando sin comprender lo que hacía

-buenos días Candace… –sorpresivamente este se levantó con velocidad extendiendo un arco, saco de su espalda una flecha y disparo, Antes de que la primera flecha llegara a su objetivo, se dio la vuelta, tomo su arco, le disparo a la segunda manzana, se tiro al suelo con una machicuepa, y lanzo la tercera flecha, las tres dieron en el blanco en menos de 10 segundos

-wow…. –fue lo único que dijo, mientras Faramir simplemente se acercaba a las manzanas y las quitaba de las flechas para guardarlas en su espalda –eso fue lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida,

-gracias Candace…pero es aún muy temprano para estar despierta

-es que no puedo dormir….tuve una pesadilla –respondió con pena –pro dime ¿porque estas despierto tan temprano?

-es mi turno de hacer guardia, de hecho pronto Celestia también empezara a hacer guardias –el pony le dio una manzana atravesada –ahora déjame adivinar, soñaste cuando estaban por….tu sabes –ella asintió triste – en serio no parecen de este mundo

-es que…no sé cómo decírtelo…nosotras

-mira Candace, no tienes que decírnoslos si no quieres, además hay secretos que aunque queramos gritarlos a los cuatro vientos, no podemos, mira a Serena por ejemplo, ella cree que Celestia es su mamá, y Celestia no quiere destruir su ilusión

-y mi tía se ha encariñado con ella –su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza –Faramir ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? No me imagino a la niña sin educación, ella debería vivir estable en una casita con su familia, e ir a la escuela donde conocerá muchos amigos

-concuerdo contigo, pero por desgracia esos son privilegios que están muy lejos de muestra vida –volvieron a donde estaban los demás dormidos aun –Serena estaba siendo subastada para que….bueno lo que iban a hacer contigo –la princesa del amor se tapó la boca ahogando un grito de terror –de no haber llegado a tiempo…no quiero imaginarlo

-pobre niña…Faramir, quieren venir con nosotras a Equestria, ahí ya no tendrán que huir todo el tiempo, podrán vivir en paz

-me gustaría, y a Aragorn también, pero ni siquiera ustedes saben dónde queda…pero otra cosa ¿sabes usar el arco? –ella asintió

-pero no he usado uno desde hace mucho tiempo, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer

-pero siempre se tiene tiempo para practicar, ven es mejor comenzar ahora – se dio a la vuelta caminado hacia un grupo de árboles, con su magia rompió una rama larga –con esta –saco un cuchillo y empezó a quitarle la corteza, en poco tiempo Faramir hacia hecho un arco y algunas flechas

-gracias Faramir –el simplemente coloco una manzana en un tronco, apartándose, Candace, tomo el arco, y la flecha, los tenso y disparo, la flecha golpeo la manzana tirándola al suelo –creo que falle –Faramir tomo la manzana notando que le faltaba un pedazo

-No estás tan mal como creías –sonrió al arrojarle la manzana –solo necesitas algo de práctica y en poco tiempo volverás a estar en forma –recogió la flecha entregándosela, ella las guardo en alforja de Celestia –en el próximo pueblo te compraremos una –el resto de la mañana el resto despertó a tiempo para ver la comida hecha que consistía en un estofado de manzanas con Bayas Meloc**

* * *

-desde aquí subiremos hasta la base de la montaña, eso nos permitirá llegar a la frontera en tres días

-o en día y medio si vamos por el valle –exclamo Faramir ante la negativa de Aragorn, que lo miro con el ceño fruncido –ya sé, no quiere enfrentar la monstruo que hay habita, pero no tenemos opción, Candace no soportaría tal viaje en su condición

-reconozco que no es la mejor forma, peor no tenemos muchas opciones

-según tu ruta, tendremos que cruzar por sobre la montaña, en invierno, y con temperaturas congelantes, simplemente no podemos arriesgarnos a eso

-él tiene razón Aragorn –Celestia lo secundo, por otro lado estaba jugando con Serena la cual con curiosidad perseguía una mariposa, fue tras ella sin darse cuenta que se alejaban tomando rumbo la valle –no pienso arriesgar a candace, sus pesuñas aún están heridas y Serena es muy pequeña para hacer ese viaje

-y…y… ¿a dónde se fueron? –vieron por todos lados, Faramir miro el suelo señalando –se fueron por el camino estrecho, van al interior del valle

-¡el monstruo! –grito Celestia a la vez que corría junto con Faramir, solo Aragorn permaneció ahí sin expresión alguna, solo camino silenciosamente al valle, pero al intentar dar el primer paso dudo por unos instantes, solo para descender como su fuera un condenado al podio

* * *

-Serena no deberías alejarte tanto –Candace estaba buscando a la pequeña que a lo lejos entraba entre unos arbustos, al seguirla se encontró con una vieja cabaña escondida en u claro, muy cerca un pequeño arroyo pasaba –Serena ven, no sabemos quién puede estar viviendo ahí

-está bien –se detuvo al frente de la construcción en lo que Candace se ponía a su lado, escucho ruidos detrás de ella volteándose para ver a Celestia y Faramir que llegaban con rapidez

-Serena, ven con Celestia –Faramir se aproximó sacando su arco y flecha y tensándolo a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, al pie den esta, empujo levemente, pero lo sorprendió que la puerta cayera sin remedio al interior de la casa, se metió para salir casi al instante –está abandonada

-¿seguro?

-seguro –piso la puerta –la madera de la puerta está podrida, y las bisagras se partieron por lo oxidadas, Celestia ayúdame a buscar algo que nos sea de utilidad, Candace y Serena esperen a Aragorn, y no se alejen mucho –ninguno noto que el Alicornio gris había llegado –Aragorn, no te preocupes, esta abando…

-Faramir, por favor….déjame pasar – en medio de un silencio sepulcral Fararmit dejo pasar a su compañero, que caminaba al interior como si estuviera en una procesión fúnebre

-Aragorn… –estaba por entrar detrás de él, pero Celestia se lo impidió –¿pero que le pasa…? –susurro mientras Aragorn se perdía en el interior

-déjalo Faramir, creo que hemos encontrado al monstruo que tanto ha temido –comprendió bajando la cabeza –por qué no van por algo de comer, yo lo esperare aquí –asintieron caminado hacia un pequeño arroyo no muy lejos, Celestia solo miro la entrada, para empezar a entrar

* * *

**Les pido perdón a aquellos que me pidieron un monstruo de verdad, pero aclarando, el monstruo que tanto tenia Aragorn era su pasado, en otras palabra no un monstruo físico, sino sentimental, **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, que me di algo de tiempo para poder subir este capítulo que escribí apuradamente, **

**Y agradezco a todos lo que me han acompañado enesta historia, y en breve tratare de actualizar mis otras historias, pero esta me tiene atrapado, y es posible que hasta que la termine actualice el resto **

**Gracias por entender la situación que me aqueja, y por sus reviews**

**WMWMW**

**WMW**

**W **

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

El anciano...y la propuesta

* * *

Aragorn entro con silencio y solemnidad, tanteando cada pared con una mescla de tristeza y alegra, se acero un viejo comedor cuya mesa vieja tenía una gran capa de polvo, tocándola con delicadeza

-_mamá –el pequeño Alicornio corría hacia una hermosa yegua Pegaso de pelaje ámbar y crin gris, la cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos –te quiero mucho mami_

_-y yo a ti mi pequeño Aragorn –lo soltó para que ambos se sentarán en la mesa, donde ya había unos platos de sopa servidos, los cuales humeaban impregnando el lugar con su dulce olor_

-mama…–olfateo el lugar con una sonrisa –todavía está ese aroma –salió encaminándose hacia las habitaciones, entrando cuidando de no romper al puerta, hay vio lo que quedaba de una cama hecha de heno cubierto por una manta, pero la manta estaba muy corroída, y fajos de heno salían ella

_-entonces el noble caballero subió a la torre más alta y rescato a la bella princesa_

_-¿y que paso? –El potrillo estaba recostado ya cubierto por su manta con un peluche de un conejo blanco con una mancha en la frente –dime_

_-ambos cabalgaron hasta el reino, y ahí mismo se casaron para vivir felices por siempre –ella quiso cerrar el libro pero Aragorn la detuvo poniendo su pesuña en la paginas –ahí ¿acaso todavía no tienes sueño?_

_-por favor –hiso su mirada de cachorrito tierno –la yegua solo acaricio su cabeza, en lo que le pequeño daba vuelta a las hojas, deteniéndose en una en particular –mira ese se parece a mí, tiene alas y un cuerno, pero…_

_-Aragorn…yo…_

_-¿Por qué el caballero lo está lastimando? –En la imagen el caballero pony atravesaba a un Alicornio con su espada en el pecho, el Alicornio bramaba y rugía como un dragón, y hasta daba esa ilusión –mami…– ella quedo en silencio sin saber que responde, pero al final…_

_-ven te contare una historia, de algo que paso hace años…_

-mamá, cuanto me protegiste cuando era niño, y de todos modos tuviste que decírmelo –estaba por irse de ahí cuando noto algo tirado, al bajar al vita contemplo a su viejo peliche de conejo que lo veía con su ojos de botón –señor tiliches –tomo al muñeco abrazándolo –perdóname por abandonarte, pero estaba muy dolido, solo quería irme –salió con el muñeco metido en una de sus alforjas, pero se detuvo al frente de la otra habitación sin querer entrar, abrió la puerta con el miedo reflejado en su rostro

_-madre, te traje algo de comer –exclamo ya un Aragorn algo mayor que llevaba una bandeja con algo de sopa –no es como la tuya pero te sentara bien…mama_

_-hijo acércate –la yegua estaba muy enferma, a casi si podía mover su pesuña, pero eso no menguaba su belleza, el Alicornio se le acerco arrodillándose a su lado sosteniendo su pesuña –cada vez que te veo sé que tome la decisión correcta_

_-ama no diga eso, si no fuera porque…_

_-no digas eso, cada día le dio gracias a dios por tenerte conmigo, ahora escúchame, ya es tiempo que deje este mundo, oh mi pequeño perdóname por dejarte aun tu siendo tan joven_

_-no diga seso mamá´, tu volverás a estar de pie cantando canciones como cada mañana minetas arreglas el jardín, tu jardín_

_-mi niño, esta noche me iré sin más –el contenía las lágrimas deseosas de salir –pero aun al cosas que deseo pedirte –el asintió_

Entro con cuidado viendo el esqueleto de madera de que era una cama, se acercó arrodillándose frente a la pila de escombros,

-_ tu sabes por qué vivimos en este bosque, pero sé que no eres como ellos piensas que serás, prométeme que jamás te convertirás en lo que ellos creen que eres_

_-lo prometo –dijo apretando su pesuña, ella levanto la cabeza con dificultad, y con lentitud beso la frente de Aragorn _

_-cuídate y nunca olvides que siempre te amare –dejo caer al cabeza sobre l almohada –sabes, me sentiré afortunada por la que llegu tu pareja para toda la vida –el no tuvo tiempo para sonrojarse, ya que ella empezó a toser con violencia_

_-¡mamá!_

_-estoy bien mi niño, cuídate mucho, nunca olvides que te a…mo... –ella quedó en silencio dejando de respirar, y cerrándolos ojos con calma, el pony a su lado no pudo más y lloro en su lecho _

-Aragorn…–el aludido aun llorando a un lado de la cama sintió como le tocaban el hombro, se giró para ver a Celestia con su rostro de amor y comprensión –Aragorn, yo,

-Celestia, respóndeme ¿he cumplido mi promesa, los he protegido, he hecho algo mal? Por favor dímelo –ella lo miro con las lágrimas comprendido que pasaba

-Aragorn, era por esto que no venias –este asintió aun con lágrimas – aquí fue donde tu madre murió, estoy segura que está orgullosa de ti al ver en el pony en que convertiste –lo abrazo con ternura mientras te seguía arrodillado con la tristeza en su máxima expresión

* * *

-oye prima, tú crees que mis papás están bien –Serena sorprendió a Candace mientras la jalaba de su crin

-¿prima?

-sí, ya que mi mamá dijo que eras su sobrina, entonces eres mi prima –respondió con su sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida siendo abrazada por la princesa del amor–ya prima,

-como que no mi pequeña, tu eres mi prima, y esto es lo que hacen las primas, quererse mucho

-ya niñas, voy a ver qué pasa con Aragorn y Celestia –Faramir estaba por entrar al interior cuando sorpresivamente saco su arco y flecha y apunto a unos matorrales –Candace quédate con Serena, y llévatela cuando te lo diga –no comprendió nada hasta que…–¡ si no sale en este instante, lo clavare al árbol que tiene detrás! –De los matorrales salió un pony terrestres algo viejo, de pelaje verde claro y crin en tonalidades rojo blancuzcas, que llevaba un bastón –¿Quién eres?

-calma Alicornio, vengo en paz –respondió caminado lentamente hacia Faramir, que tenso su arco todavía más –ahora baja tu arma, no atacarías a un anciano –Faramir parecía bajar su arco pero de reojo miro a las dos, y lo volvió a levantar

-no puedo dame el lujo de dudar ahora

-bien dicho, de seguro Aragorn debe estar orgullosos de tenerte como su amigo –Candace retrocedió llevando a Serena a su lomo con su magia –pero no se asusten, he venido solo a un asunto aparte –paso a un lado de ellos acercándose a un montículo que sobresalía del jardín trasero de la casa, ahí dejo un ramo de jazmines, Faramir bajo su arco

-es mejor dejarlo solo

-disculpe ¿es acaso el padre de Aragorn?–este pony dejo las flores dándose la vuelta para responder negando, cuando salió Aragorn que mostro un semblante enfurecido apenas lo vio – Aragorn …– pero no escucho ya que saco su espada y encaro al pony –¡espera, deténgase! –candace se interpuso en medio de los dos

-tu ¿Qué buscas aquí pony? –Lo señaló con la punta de su espada – ¿y quién te ha dado el derecho de venir a verla, y dejarle flores? –Candace suspiro con la pesuña en su boca al entender que aquello era una tumba, retrocedió dejando a los dos hablar

-eres igual que tu madre, necio, terco y testarudo, pero siempre dispuesto a velar por los demás antes que por ti mismo –Aragorn clavo su espada en el piso sin dejar de mirar al pony –supongo que ya sabes…

-creo saberlo, pero aun así deseo que me lo digas y confirmes

-soy Gandalf, fui amigo de tu madre antes de…bueno, tu sabes

-sí, mi madre solía contarme de ti, siempre dijo que eres un pony en quien podía confiar –pero sostuvo su espada con fuerza –pero eso aún está por verse ¿Cómo puedes venir estando ella en la tumba, cuando no viniste nunca estando en vida? Es la primera vez que te veo –el pony bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-la circunstancias me obligaron a no poder venir antes, ella no quería que por una imprudencia mía y suya, tu salieras lastimado, o peor –respondió –pero cuando supe que había muerto, he venido cada vez que puedo para cuidar su descanso

-¿eso es todo? –Gandalf noto en la entrada a Celestia intrigada por él,

-pero veo a que has venido, al fin piensas fundar una familia, estoy seguro que tu madre estaría orgullosa que en esta misma casa que ella construyo, unas tu vida con una joven tan hermosa –Celestia escucho, y los dos ruborizaron negando con la cabeza, pero tanto Candace como Faramir sonrieron

-¡en serio mami! –Grito Candace gritando y poniéndose en medio de ellos – ¡viva, viviremos muy felices, yo y mis hermanitos!

-Serena, espera –la potrilla detuvo sus piruetas –aun no me has contestado ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te ha traído?

-perspicaz como ella, en eso tienes razón, no he venido solo por ello, hay horribles noticias de las que debes estar enterado

-sobre Lauren, no, en ese caso te aclaro que no me importa y nunca me importo este reino, por mí que se vaya al…

-entonces te las diré –exclamo sentándose –pero preferiría que fuera en privado

-lo que tengas que decirme, dilas ya, yo solo tengo mis secretos, y nada mas

-bien –tomo aire – Aragorn, Lauren esta la borde del caos, está un paso de fragmentarse, los nobles aun respetan a….al rey, pero él está muy enfermo para poder dirigir el reino solo, así que su hijo mayor lo ayudo, pero un gran desastre cayó sobre nosotros hace doce días – respiro profundamente –el príncipe heredero, Assault Horizon, fue herido mortalmente en una batalla con las fuerzas del reino de Fenrir cuando intentaron desembarcar en nuestras costas, hace apenas seis días

-que lastima, el rey por algo ha de estar pagando – respondió tajantemente –pero según escuche tiene dos hijos y una hija

-sí, la princesa Asuna, y el menor, el príncipe Aslan…pero aunque ella es completamente capaz de gobernar como lo fue Assault, pero no la consideraran reina, no sin antes casarse con algún noble, y Aslan es un pésimo diplomático, es vividor, torpe, cobarde, e irresponsable, ya lo demostró con su indecisión, cuando su padre lo envió para apaciguar a los nobles, termino con la amenaza de que el reino se disolverá, por temor a ello, su padre le negó el trono…temo que cuando el rey deje este mundo una guerra civil sea inevitable

-¿y? –Secamente – ¿Qué me importa? ve al grano pony

-eso ha permitido que William comience su ataque a los reinos pony, Lauren es el reino más fuerte de todos pero en el estado que esta no es capaz de organizar al resto en la defensa, y si cae en el caos…no quiero pensarlo

-¿entonces? –Fue Faramir el que pregunto

-cuando se supo que habías atravesado nuestra frontera, la princesa me envió para tratar de encontrarte y ver si podía concertarle una reunión con ustedes,

-¿concertar, que pasa? Si los nobles descubren que hablo conmigo o con algún Alicornio estará peor que ahora –Aragorn negó irónico–solo adelantara lo inevitable

-la verdad desconozco la razón, solo sé que está desesperada –Aragorn solo lo miro fijamente respirando lentamente, a las vez que los presentes veían el atardecer –he escuchado a muchos decir que has venido para vengarte con furia, de nosotros

-es muy peligrosos caminar en el bosque a estas horas, y dile a tu princesa si es nuestra presencia lo que atormenta sus noches de sueño, no se preocupe más, nos marcharemos de sus tierras –se levantó para traer unas ramas y prender la hoguera, Candace y Faramir aprovecharon para hablar con Gandalf, pero Celestia fue a con Aragorn

* * *

**Al fin, mañana mi último examen, deseo gradecer a todos los que han leído este fic, y en especial desearles una feliz Nightmare Night, aunque yo prefiero mantenerlo como día de todos los santos….Por favor no me dejen criticas religiosas, ya me paso y no me gusto,**

**Por otro lado sé que querían a un monstruo enorme y feroz que amenazara con devorarlos, por ello lamento decepcionarlos a todos, sobre todo a:**

**FoxOxidian_Ghost iv_Iv Anhell_dannyesai_tengu19_Jazz Garland**

**Por otro lado, pienso poner a Xerneas* en la trama, espero que me den sus votaciones con Un:**

**SI o NO**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, de antemano gracias….y dannyesai, gracias por ser la review N# 100, de veras gracias **

**WWWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

buen o mal augurio

* * *

-Aragorn, creo que debiste escucharlo –el alicornio se giró con indiferencia – al menos deberías de escuchar a esa princesa

-sí, y tal vez sea una trampa, todos terminemos muerto, o prisioneros, y Candace, Serena, y tú, sean abusadas, como casi lo hacer los soldados de Onix con tu sobrina–Celestia bajo la cabeza – además ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en los asuntos de los reinos? para ellos somos monstruo a los que el noble caballero mata atravesándonos el corazón para salvar a la doncella que tenemos aprisionada

-tal vez tengas razón, pero también al verlo parece ser honesto y por algo tu madre le tenía tanta estima –se detuvo para escuchar mejor –sí, puede que no importe lo que pase con los ponys, y tal vez hasta estés alegre por escucha lo terrible que ha pasado, pero…

-tu no entiendes, ese pony, el poderoso rey de este país es un maldito desgraciado, uno no puede confiar en él, ni en sus descendientes, escrito esta que los pecados de los padre perseguirán las hijos hasta la tercera y cuarta generación –tomó el manojo de leña y lo coloco en un círculo de rocas que ya había hecho – ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Qué te importan?

-por qué no quiero ver sufrir a otros –Aragorn la miro intrigado –este no es mi hogar pero aun así no puedo permitir que sea destruido,

-Celestia….somos alicornios, no tenemos patria, solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros

-si así lo vez entonces, no lo hagas por ellos, o por este reino, hazlo por tu madre, ella te pidió que no te volvieras en lo que todo el mundo cree que eres, y si los abandonas solo demostraras que eres como ellos te ven…

-no te entiendo, y creo que nunca lo hare –se quedó ahí reflexionando mientras el resto solo se acomodaban para comer, al poco tiempo se levantó y camino hacia una colina para ver la luna –nunca pensé que estaría en una situación así –se dio la vuelta regresando al campamento

-y entonces el noble caballero clavo su espada en el pecho de terrible dragón, que murió exclamado tremendo rugido…. –habían pasado unas horas después de que comieran, y el pony terrestre le contaba a todos una historia fantástica –...y los dos vivieron felices por siempre…

-wow, otra, otra –Serena estaba más que emocionada, mientras Candace por unos instantes recordaba a Shining Armor fantaseando, solo Celestia se percató que Aragorn regresaba, más calmado

-yo ya había leído esa historia, pero el antagonista era un Alicornio, no un dragón –respondió alertando a los demás – Gandalf ¿Qué tan desesperada esta tu princesa?

-tanto que me envió aun sin el consentimiento del rey –el anciano al ver la cara de Aragorn sonrió –entonces ¿la vera?

-no tengo opción, pero estate atento, el día después de mañana al amanecer, al borde del bosque –señalo en el mapa un punto cercano –si no está ahí, me voy y no le daré otra oportunidad – Gandalf agradeció preparándose para dormir –Faramir hoy te toca la primera guardia –este asintió

* * *

Gandalf se levantó con prontitud, mirando a los lados, recogió sus cosas caminado a la tumba donde ya Aragorn meditaba, escondiéndose a un lado

-ya sé que esta ahi, es mejor que vayas rápido, no querrás perder tiempo –pero el pony se le acerco poniéndose un lado – ¿Qué esperas?

-aun lo odias, no te culpo –Aragorn solo quedo viendo mal tumba con tristeza – no eres el único, yo también llegue a odiarlo, pero sabía lo que hacia

-mejor vuelve con mi padre y su hija antes que decida cambiar mi decisión –el pony no pensó dos veces para salir corriendo hacia el espesura de los matorrales, Aragorn no le presto el menor caso solo miro la tumba limpia recorriendo la inscripción con su pesuña –"Serena" como te extraño mamá

-buenos días Aragorn – poco después Celestia se despertó junto con el resto que miraron al Alicornio – ¿y Gandalf?

-ya se fue….ya es tiempo que también nosotros –miro a Faramir con intriga –tiene aún algunas conservas –este asintió sosteniendo con su magia sus alforjas–al oeste, a media ahora hay un grupo de cuevas, llévate a Candace y Serena, nos veremos en el monasterio antes del atardecer

-vengan niñas –recogieron sus cosas y entraron en el follaje

-Celestia sígueme, no tenemos mucho tiempo – tomo su alforja junto con Celestia se marcharon, mas Aragorn giro su cabeza con tristeza –nosotros iremos a una cañada cercana

-¿pero por qué? –Este no respondió, solo siguió caminando con ella detrás, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la entrada de una cañada – ¿dónde estamos y porque me has traído? –con algo de miedo

-te traje porque necesito que sepas donde esta este sitio –se volteo para ver a Aragorn cavar un agujero en el suelo –ahora escucha, toma otra de la bolsas de conservas y escóndela entre las grietas de la cañada, que no se note dónde –tomo una de las bolsas dándose cuenta que contenía bayas en conserva y una cantimplora llena de agua – es un viejo truco que aprendí de los Nightmares,

-no confías en ese pony ¿verdad?

-confió tanto en él, como si dejara un queso al cuidado de una rata – se secó un poco el sudor de sui frente con su pesuña –observa bien este sitio, tal vez la próxima vez que vengas no este yo, o Faramir con ustedes

-me lo puedes explicar –viendo como metía una bolsa en el hoyo, y lo enterraba

-entierramos esto por si tenemos que salir de algún sitio de manera improvisada, y sin suministros –recogió su alforja vacía –así, tendremos comida y agua para poder irnos rápidamente , y en caso de que algo me pase, puedan irse lo más rápido posible

-Aragorn ¿Por qué dices eso?

-por qué no sé cómo me convenciste de aceptar una reunión con esa princesa –respondió mirándola a los ojos –y si ocurre el remoto caso de que sea una trampa, y tengamos que irnos, es posible que tenga que quedarme para darles tiempo de huir

-pero…

-Celestia, al momento que encontré a Faramir, al instante que te salve de la turba, cuando fui por Serena, y Candace sin saber siquiera que existieran –respiro lentamente –me hice responsable por su seguridad, algo que quizás no sepas

-entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas –suspiro mientras Aragorn se adelantaba –oh hermana como te extraño, espero que este bien

* * *

-por favor señores, les puedo asegurar que mi hermana y mi sobrina solo están en un viaje diplomático –Luna estaba frente a los miembros de la nobleza –por ello dejaron a Twilight y a mí el cuidado de Equestria

-pero princesa ¿cuándo volverán? –un noble exclamo

-sí, eso es algo que no ha sabido decirnos – respondió otro – ¿Cómo sabemos que está bien?

-oye cuida tus palabras con la princesa –defendió otro nobel alzando la voz –las princesa Celestia sabe lo que hace, así que más respeto

-¡Oblígame! –los nobles comenzaron a discutir mientras Luna se masajeaba las sienes

-hermana, como te extraño….

* * *

En el camino de regreso los dos pasaron a un lado de un puente de piedra lleno de maleza y casi escondido por la misma, Celestia se detuvo al recordar breve mente el mapa que el Cebracornio el diera

-disculpa Aragorn, pero ¿A dónde lleva ese puente? –El Alicornio miro la estructura –veo que nadie lo ha usado en mucho tiempo

-no lo sé Celestia, ni yo me he aventurado hasta esa parte del bosque –ella estaba por preguntar por qué – porque no lleva a ningún lado, solo al interior de la cadena montañosa donde no hay salida

-es que…según el mapa

-otra vez con el mapa, Celestia con gusto me gustaría llevarte, pero ahora no es el momento para hacerlo, no podemos quedar atrapados –ella bajo la cabeza queriendo ir corriendo –vamos, los demás debes estarnos esperando –se dio la vuelta más una extraña luz proveniente de otro lado del puente lo distrajo – ¡Celestia, atrás de mí!

-que pasa –la luz se extinguió dejando ver a un extraño ser parecido a un ciervo que los miraba fijamente, de apariencia elegante con un pelaje negro, en sus patas delanteras tenía una especie de armazón con bordes en amarillo. Su pelaje desde su cuello daba la idea de ser un tipo de armazón azulado por dos pronunciaciones en el comienzo de su cuello, y Sus astas de gran tamaño, tenían gemas de múltiples colores en ellas –dime que es amigo tuyo

-Celestia retrocede lentamente –el ser comenzó a camina hacia ello cruzando el puente, Aragorn saco su espada –yo lo distraeré, ve por los demás y lárguense de este sitio

-no me digas que el monstruo que tu decías es esa cosa

-jamás había visto algo como eso en mi vida –a medio camino se detuvo solo para saltar del puente, ambos corrieron al barandal para ver como saltaba por el desfiladero hacia el rio –no sé si tomarlo como buen augurio, o….debemos tomar nuestras coas y largarnos como el viento

-¿pero que era?

-no tengo idea, pero lo mejor es volver con los otros de una buena vez –acto seguido se alejaron del lugar sin decir nada pero Aragorn se mantenía vigilante

* * *

-princesa Asuna –un guardia entro con lentitud a una habitación de un suntuoso palacio, inclinándose ante una bella yegua de pelaje aguamarina, y crin beige rizado que caía en exuberantes caireles –su maestro ha regresado

-hágalo pasar –con la más fina voz, sin voltear, y contemplando un cuadro de unan yegua de pelaje ámbar y cabello gris ataviada con un hermoso vestido de seda verde, solo se dio la vuelta cuando Gandalf entro inclinándose ante ella

-mi princesa

- Gandalf por favor no lo hagas –dijo al acercarse y levantarlo –tu eres como mi segundo padre, no te inclines ante mi…guardias por favor déjennos solos

-pero princesa…

-os exijo –estos salieron asintiendo – Gandalf me has cuidado desde que mi madre murió…no quiero perderte también –contemplo de nuevo el cuadro –sabes, cuando era más joven sentía una extraña sensación como si ella me hablara a través del viento

-no me parece extraño, su padre le contaba tanta cosas de ella –miro la ventana, notando con la luz del sol que Asuna había llorado –princesa ¿por qué tan triste?

-no es nada Gandalf, ahora dime, están listas tus cosas porque he recibido informes de supuestos avistamientos de los Alicornios al sur de la frontera –exclamo dándole un mapa –tengo listo un carruaje y escolta, si te vas ahora tal vez los alcances

-si mi señora, pero me temo que esos avistamientos no son más que simple histeria colectiva –la princesa quedo intrigada –cuando fui al bosque a recoger algunas hierbas raras, como si el destino jugara con nosotros me encontré con ellos –la princesa se conmociono mirando por la ventana – pero de los dos que eran, ahora son cinco los que viajan

-es increíble, pero escuche solo que había uno más aparte de ellos dos –

-yo igual, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a tres hermosas yeguas Alicornio, dos jóvenes adultas y una potrilla….me llegue a entrevistar con su líder

-¿conociste a Aragorn "azote de dios"? –Asintió con calma – ¿Cómo es, es tan temible como lo declaran todos, trato de matarte sin piedad? –este negó con la misma calma,

-mi princesa siempre le he dicho que nunca se deje influir por los dicho de otros, sin pruebas –ella avergonzada asintió bajando la cabeza – él fue amable en dejarme pasar la noche en su campamento, y aun con desconfianza ha accedido a darle una audiencia, mañana al amanecer él nos espera al borde del bosque

-oh, gracias dios –exclamo con alegría, para bajar la mirada con tristeza –pero ¿es necesario que vaya sin escolta? No creo que mi padre nos permita ir sin al menos un guardia

-es la condición que me dio, si desea hablar con él, tendremos que ir sin escolta alguna…princesa está segura que en verdad pueda convencerlo, según los rumores, el rey William de Dragonia lo intento y este lo rechazo

-lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción, si queremos ganar, tenemos que hacer algo ahora –la puerta se abrió defendiendo al conversación, y dejando entrar a un pony unicornio de pelaje rojo y crin negra corta –padre…

* * *

**por fin termine el capitulo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, lo subí muy apurado**

**gracias**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	17. Chapter 17

La audiencia

* * *

-hija mía, disculpa la forma tan abrupta como he entrado a tus habitaciones, pero deseo hablar contigo a solas – Gandalf se despidió inclinándose y emprendió su salida – Gandalf espérame al otro lado dela puerta que también deseo hablar contigo – el pony salió cerrando la puerta

-papá, imagino que ya te enterraste –este asintió – ¿de cuánto?

-no mucho, solo sé que estás buscando una solución a nuestro problema principal… que es lo que tu hermano hiso –se rio levemente para volver a su semblante triste–tu hermano Assault, no se hubiera dejado intimidar

-no deberías hablar mal de él, sobre todo cuando fuiste tú quien lo envió a apaciguar a los nobles –se le acercó para abrazarlo con ternura a la vez que dejaba una leves lagrimas escurrir por su vestido –yo también he lamentado su muerte, Assault era mi hermano como lo es Aslan, no hay día en que no llore su ausencia

-yo también

-solo una cosa me ha dado vueltas la cabeza –el rey se separó un momento –en su lecho de muerte el repentinamente parecía que te odiaba, ni siquiera te dirigió la mirada cuando….

-hija eso es algo muy difícil de describir, ni yo lo sé –respondió toándola de la barbilla –ya hija no llores, eres joven aun, ya habrá tiempo de llanto, ahora muestra tu sonrisa, no querrás que cierto guardia te vea llorar –ella se ruborizo escondiendo la cara

-¡papá, que cosas dices!

-eso mismo, hija, aunque él sea solo un guardia más, no impido tu relación con el ¿Por qué tu si? –a abrazo con fuerza –mi niña, ya no eres una potrilla, vamos acéptalo y eso hará que los nobles te dejen en paz

-yo también quiero, pero si lo hago, pondría en peligro la estabilidad del reino, pero tengo una idea sonrio emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa – que aunque no la conoces, sé que estarás en desacuerdo

-sin embargo lo pondrás en función –asintió decidida –entonces te pido que al menos te cuides, y has lo que sea necesario para lograrlo, pero no te pongas en peligro

-bien, porque tengo que reunirme con alguien importante mañana al amanecer, pero no puedo ir más que con Gandalf,

-y supongo que quieres mi permiso…hija confió en Gandalf tanto que le confiaría mi vida, pero tú eres mi hija ¿y si algo sale mal, y si te intentan hacer algo? Déjame hablar con Gandalf y que él te diga mi decisión –se dio media vuelta, ante la mirada temerosa de Asuna, una vez que salió y escucho cerrarse la puerta, indico al anciano pony que lo acompañara

* * *

- Gandalf…–ambos caminaban por los hermosos parajes de los jardines reales –dime ¿conociste a Aragorn? –Este con una sonrisa asintió – ¿cómo es?

-es el digno hijo de su madre, de su padresin expresión alguna

-entonces ella planea hablar con él ¿sospecha algo?

-no mi señor, lo que ella planea hacer es pedirle que lidere las fuerzas de Lauren contra Willam – Gandalf toco el hombro de pony rojo – y debo decir que es posible que su plan resulte, piénselo, no podemos enviar tropas para apoyar a Beleriand, y seamos sinceros, la moral del ejército está muy baja, están temerosos, y exhaustos

-pero con Aragorn liderándolos, subirá la moral y los nobles al ver que tiene al ser más temible de todo el mundo de su lado –el rey sonio melancolico – no intentaran nada…pero ahí un problema

-comprendo a lo que se refiere, y si desea escuchar mi consejo mi señor

-por favor, que no sea como mi consejero, sino como mi amigo –respondió el pony con tristeza – es lo que necesito ahora

-como tu consejero, te diría que no permitieras que el Alicornio entrara, pero como tu amigo, te digo que es mejor que les digas de una vez, por Aragorn no te preocupes, según note lo último que planea hacer es hablar –el pony se detuvo ante un pequeño jardincillo –al menos dales tiempo para que te perdonen

-tienes razón, Asuna noto que su hermano estuvo enojado conmigo en sus últimos momentos –se detuvo a un lado de estatua de su hijo –no debí decirle– el silencio reino en ese lugar por unos segundos –temo que eso empeorara al situación

-mi rey, ya nada se podía hacer –cerro los ojos –seamos honesto, Aslan es un idiota de primera, y tu hija aunque capaz, los nobles esperaran que este casada para cuando asuma el trono…

-pero si tiene razón, el reino se salvara, pero temo que ella termine odiándome por lo que me queda de vida

-no pierdas tiempo entonces, ellos son más resistentes de lo que piensas, ya verás que te perdonaran, pero debes darles tiempo, que es una herida que se volverá a abrir con más violencia

-entonces que así sea –se alejó dejando una flor en la estatua de su hijo –dile que le permito ir, pero cuídala mucho – con ella se retiró al interior del castillo dejando a Gandalf de pie ante la estatua de un pony que sostenía una lanza,

-muchacho, yo también entendí por te enfureciste con él al final de tus días –toco la estatua con solemnidad –solo te pido que intercedas por nosotros con tu madre para que Aragorn nos apoye

* * *

La noche había pasado extrañamente tranquila, ya antes del alba un carruaje condujo a los dos pony a las afueras dela ciudad, Gandalf iba jalándolo con la rapidez que le permitía sus años, y Asuna estaba mirando con intriga y algo de temor el paraje

-princesa no tenga miedo –exclamo Gandalf al acomodarle el abrigo que ella llevaba –recuerde que en estos momento no puede sentirlo

-entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero aun así, tengo miedo por lo que estoy por hacer… Gandalf, por faovr no nos interrumpas en ningún momento, sin importa lo que pase o lo que diga no hables –el pony no dijo nada asintiendo –ayer, cuando te fuiste recibí una carta de la princesa de Beleriand

-¿buenas noticias?

- Lothlórien está por caer ante las fuerzas de Saúl, y teme que los dos ejércitos se reúnan en las puertas de su capital en los próximos días – el pony entristeció mirando a lo alto de la montaña –por eso no podemos perder tiempo,

-y, ¿Cómo planea convencerlo? –ella solo lo miro cabizbaja y tristeza, dejándole ver un papel, Gandalf retrocedió sorprendido al ver lo que había escrito –si es preciso hacerlo, lo hare por mi reino, soy su princesa y debo velar por ellos

-pero princesa usted no puede… – el amanecer se presentó, dejando a los dos ver como subía el sol por sí mismo, y sin esperar más vieron venir al Alicornio con su alas extendidas acompañado por Faramir, Celestia, Candace y Serena –Aragorn

-así que usted es la princesa Asuna, quería hablar conmigo, bien aquí estoy –Asuna tembló al tener al frente a tan gran pony –la escucho

* * *

-usted ha pedido un audiencia conmigo, bien estoy atento

-el azote… de dios–susurro queriendo retroceder, pero conservo su postura,

-¡hable ya! –ella observo la espada de Aragorn, imaginándose siendo atravesada por ella, pero un leve golpe de Gandalf la devolvió a la realidad

-yo…yo…la princesa Asuna ten…tengo una propuesta que de seguro le interesara – exclamo ante el imponente unicornio alado, que no mostro expresión alguna, ante el claro miedo que tenía ella –le…le pro…propongo,…..yo…yo he venido a ofrecerle ser… comandante de los ejércitos de Lauren –el Alicornio respiro lentamente, solo para mirar a Gandalf

-¿habla enserio?

-si –tomo todo el valor que tenía –he venido para darle el rango de comandante de Lauren, para que defienda mi reino de la amenaza de Dragonia y sus aliados –Aragorn se quedó silencioso , solo para soltar una leve risa

-niña, me estas exigiendo que comande a tus tropas para vencer a William –ella asintió – ¿Qué te hacer creer que aceptare esta proposición? si no acepte la que me ofrecía William, aunque no fue una propuesta

-le ofrezco lo que sea, lo hare inmensamente rico, le daré tierras, títulos, lo que sea –Aragorn se dio al media vuelta, para irse pero Celestia lo detuvo

-Aragorn –Celestia miro como la princesa mostraba esperanza –no puedes dejarla ahí sin decir nada

-yo acepte escucharla, ya la escuche ahora nos vamos –pero ella no se lo permitió, al final volvió su mirada a Asuna – ¿de qué me sirven las riquezas? Cuando no puedo entrar a un pueblo para compra una simple manzana ¿de qué sirven las tierras? cuando tengo todo un bosque donde me tengo que esconder, ya tengo títulos, monstruo, demonio, bestia, cosa, engendro, hasta nos han llamado deformes… ¡no tiene nada que me haga ayudarla, a usted y a su padre!

-por favor –la princesa contra todo lo que imagino se arrodillo juntando su pesuñas ante el–se lo suplico –saco el papel entregándoselo junto con una pluma

-¿estos son? –Exclamo Aragorn, Celestia se acercó asombrada de lo que entendía del papel – ¿pero…tan desesperada estas? Ahora veo que soy tu último recurso

-princesa…– le pony quiso levantarla, pero ella se lo impidió empujándolo levemente

-déjame Gandalf, por favor –se dejó caer suplicando –en ese papel esta mi promesa matrimonial, si vencemos a Dragonia, yo le prometo casarme con usted, seré su esclava si así lo quiere, pero por favor…ayúdeme a salvar a mi pueblo

* * *

**Les pido ahora una simple cuestión ¿ustedes que creen que haga nuestro "héroe"? es una opinión, sus respuestas no cambiaran en nada el orden de la historia, y lamento lo corto, pero prometo sacar el próximo más largo, **

**En el próximo aparecerá el personaje que ya informe, y espero que haga este relato más interesante todavía, **

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	18. Chapter 18

Del bosque...al palacio

* * *

-tu padre ya perdió un hijo ¿crees que se permitirá perder una hija? –le ayudo a levantarse pero ella permanecía ante él, como si se tratase de su juez, listo a condenarla a una vida de esclavitud y humillación

-tiene que estar bromeando –exclamó Faramir, Celestia y Candace se le acercaron para levantarla, ambas viendo como el Alicornio permanecía en pie sin expresión alguna –no pensaras aceptar

-déjame a mi manejar esto…. –dijo Aragorn mirando con desdén a la princesa que se levantó con tristeza temiendo lo peor – si tan depuestas estas...acepto –para sombro de todos, hasta de Asuna–pero no aceptare la propuesta matrimonial,

- no entiendo –algo ilusionada – pero…

- ayudare a tu reino, pero debes tener esto en mente, tu padre me hizo algo que no puedo perdonar, no me preguntes que fue, por que no te lo diré –exclamo tajante – y créeme, no perderé la oportunidad de cobrarme contigo

-aun así acepto –dijo firme – si para salvar a mi reino tengo que sacrificarme, lo hare

-Aragorn –Celestia se encamino a él, y susurrándole al oído –no lo hagas, escúchame… – pero el solo camino apartándose de ella

-y si algo les pasa a ellos–Señalo a los demás que aún no salían de su expresión –te juro por tus ancestros que William no será la mayor amenaza que enfrentaras –ella se dirigió a ellos con una reverencia

-yo, siendo la princesa Asuna les aseguro que serán mis invitados de honor, y me asegurare que su estancia en mi palacio y mi reino sea lo más placentera y tranquila posible –los cuatro saludaron con nerviosismo, a la vez que Aragorn respiraba profundamente

-Pero tengo una condición, una única condición –tanto Asuna Y Gandalf esperaron –si en algún momento el rey desea hablar conmigo, díganle que lo que tenga que decirme, que lo haga a través de ti Gandalf, o de la princesa, o no responderé de mis acciones ¿aceptas? –él estaba por darse media vuelta cuando sorpresivamente la princesa sostuvo su pesuña

-Acepto lo que me ofrece –exclamo con decisión pero temblando –pero por favor ayúdenos –el Alicornio y el pony terrestre solo se quedaron viendo

-entonces…

-acompáñeme entonces, ustedes serán mis huéspedes honor –dijo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez escondía un semblante triste, indicando el carruaje real –en el camino le explicare lo que pasa

-nos disculpa un momento –dijo Faramir antes de jalar junto con Candace y Celestia a Aragorn, alejándose de los dos ponys, una vez lejos – ¿Qué, diablos, te pasa? No puedo creer que hayas hechos tal tontería

-él tiene razón Aragorn –lo recrimino Candace –no quiero pensar lo que ella debe estar imaginando sobre lo que le harás, yo pensada que usted era un caballero por cómo me salvo junto con mi tía de ese….monstruo de Onix

-concuerdo contigo, aunque sé que usted debe tener una explicación –exclamo Celestia –no puedo pensar como la usaras para vengarte de su padre, la pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hiso? –Faramri la miro irónico

-los asuntos que tengas con este rey no nos importan, y la verdad no es el primer rey con el que tenemos fricciones sin siquiera conocerlo, Onix es un buen ejemplo, su rey le ordenó matarnos y nunca lo hemos visto, pero esto va más allá de lo que generalmente harías

-esto es asunto mio y de ella, con su padre, no me pidan explicaciones, porque no pienso dárselas, y…– se detuvo girando sorpresivamente a un lado y sacando su espada – ¡sabía que no podía confiar en ti, ¿quién más vino contigo?!

-nadie vino conmigo, me asegure que no nos siguieran –siendo refugiada por Gandalf, Faramir y Candace sacaron sus arcos, nerviosos –juro que digo la verdad –temblaba mirando con miedo al anciano, mas Aragorn la volvió a mirar más calmado

-te creo –respondió observando a un lado del camino –este no los seguía a ustedes –uno sombra comenzó a salir de follaje del bosque –este nos venía siguiendo a nosotros

-pero si es –frente a la comitiva apareció la misma criatura que vieran en el puente, con paso firme y calmado avanzo hacia el grupo, mas Aragorn salió a su encuentro, para enfrentarlo – ¡Aragorn espera!

-¡tú saca a todos de aquí, yo lo detendré! –ataco con fuerza, pero la criatura ni se inmuto del golpe, dejando que Aragorn fuera golpeado por un campo de fuerza, arrojándolo lejos pero el Alicornio hiso una voltereta en el aire cayendo de pie, listo a volverlo embestir cuando Celestia se interpuso, –esto es algo que no tenía previsto ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-si ya nos quisiera hacer algo, lo hubiera hecho en el puente –se acero a la criatura que se detuvo ante ella –tranquilo, no te hare daño–el aludido solo guardo su espada expectante –lo vez, no te hará daño, pero dime ¿a qué has venido, necesitas algo, puedes entenderme? –Este asintió –oh, disculpa mis modales, soy Celestia, y él es Aragron

-mi nombre es lo que deseas ¿o es otra cosa? si es así te complaceré,

Xerneas es mi nombre hermosa dama – aun intrigada por su palabras no pudo reaccionar cuando el ser la beso en la pesuña, por un instante Aragorn contuvo un gruñido casi imperceptible

-¿y qué quieres? –exclamo Faramir

-solo acompañarlos en su larga travesia, claro si me lo permiten, de otro modo tendré que seguirlos todo el camino

-al menos es honesto –exclamo Aragorn y asintiendo sin dejar de mirarlo, al igual que Serena que se limitó a verlo feo – puedes venir, pero entiende que no confiare en ti – Xerneas asintió

-comprendo con gran claridad su situación, no conoce nada de mí, como yo no sé nada de usted –Aragorn calmo su semblante –pero espero poder ganarme su confianza con mis acciones, y a la vez comprender sus actos

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en acompañarnos? –Pregunto Candace – si no es mucha molestia el saberlo

-solo deseo contestar una cuestión que me aqueja desde que un Aegislash me conto de el –respondió ante un Aragorn al que no le importó mucho

Solo otro curioso –dijo con desdén –no sabes cuantos han venido a conocernos ¿Qué te hace creer que no haremos lo mismo que con otros

-nunca dije que sería forzada mi presencia, si ustedes desean me retirare, pero mi ausencia no implicara que no esté acompañándolos

En ese caso, no tengo opción – le extendió la pesuña –pero no esperes mucha calma, y tendrá que ayudarnos en el viaje –el ciervo negro azul choco su pesuña aceptando

-bien… ahora solo tenemos este problema, y a ver como salimos –se dieron media vuelta encaminados y entrando al carruaje, una vez dentro Asuna se mostró muy cayada, recargada pero derecha y con la cabeza baja – ¿disculpe princesa? –La pony alzo la mirada hacia Faramir – no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero ¿exactamente que nos pedirá hacer? –ella no respondió

-eso es algo que me interesaría conocer –dijo Xerneas –este viaje algún propósito debe tener

-la princesa quiere que entrene a las tropas, y las encamine para vencer a William –respondió Gandalf ante la impotencia que tenía la princesa para hablar–espera que con tu presencia de nuestro lado y al servicio de la princesa, suba la moral y los nobles se unan como ante para vencer a la terrible amenaza,

-y después…

-yo cumpliré mi palabra –exclamo la princesa Asuna –y me asegurare que darles vía libre para que nos marchemos al Bosque –mantuvo al cabeza agachada, Aragorn solo le dio una leve mirada sin prestar atención a nada mas

-princesa…

-Gandalf…ya tome mi decisión, lo que mi padre decida no me interesa –el resto del recorrido fue en silencio, apenas llegando a la capital un contingente de soldado apareció al frente de las puertas –no es posible…por mi madre, que no sea lo que creo

-abran paso a la princesa –exclamo Gandalf, adentro Aragorn ya tenía su espada lista a salir, Faramir su arco tenso con una flecha, Celestia y Candace lista con sus cuernos cubriendo a una asustada Serena, y a la princesa, Xerneas solo permanecía sentado alerta

-lord Gandalf, el rey nos envió para escoltarlos a usted y a sus invitados hasta el castillo – exclamo el líder, mientras los demás se ponían a los extremos del carruaje, ante un nervioso pony terrestre –el rey también nos informó de quienes son los invitados

-entonces, entienden la situación – asintió, guiando al carruaje al interior de la ciudad, Serena y Candace apenas sacaron la cabeza, Aragorn las jalo de nuevo al interior

-el rey comunico a la ciudad apenas se fueron –respondió el soldado, mientras la comitiva pasaba por la ciudad misma, donde algunos curiosos veían el carruaje con interés y temor

-ya tendremos tiempo para ver la ciudad, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en lo esencial –al mismo tiempo sacaba las capuchas de las alforjas –ya casi llegamos, no debemos llamar la atención

-no será necesario –dijo al princesa sin alzar al mirada –yo les exprese que son mis invitados, es mejor que los guardias conozcan de una vez a su nuevo comandante –el carruaje se detuvo ante dos columnas de guardias que aguardaban –Aragorn, a partir de ahora usted segura mis órdenes, y las de Gandalf –el Alicornio asintió

-si mi princesa –inclinado levemente la cabeza –siempre y cuando cumpla su promesa, y no intente traicionarnos

-yo di mi palabra y la cumpliré –respondió –y los demás, serán huespedes, ordenare que les preparare las más hermosas habitaciones en el castillo – Gandalf se desengancho – adelante…

-sigo pensando ¿Cómo me metiste en esto Celestia? –la princesa bajo siendo saludada por su guardia, para después ver como bajaba Aragorn y compañía, los guardias apretaron sus lanzas listos a atacarlos –prepárense a correr a mi señal –la princesa se giró deteniéndose al frente de Aragorn

-bien, parece que la reacción es la que esperaba –este asintió nervioso,

-princesa Asuna –llego repentinamente un pony unicornio que llago acompañado por un escolta de terrestres y pegasos , más se detuvieron abruptamente al verla al frente de un grupo de Alicornio

-Aragorn, deseo presentarle a Laststar, capitán de la guardia real –el pony se inclinó algo desconfiado – Laststar, te presento a los alicornios, sobre todo a Aragorn –algunos murmullos salieron de parte de los guardias,

-he escuchado muchas cosas de ellos –respondió –sobre todo del azote de dios –cubrió con magia la espada que llevaba en su espalda –el rey ay mando llamar a los capitanes, los esperan en las barracas

-acabo de nombrar a Aragorn comandante del ejército, y partir de hoy el organizara y entrenara a las tropas –las miradas de terror se reflejaron en los ojos de todos los guardias

-si…si….princesa –Tartamudeo a la vez que escoltaba a los presentes al interior del castillo donde al servidumbre en fila ya estaba en la estrada esperando a la princesa y a los invitados

-Little lady –una de las sirvientas vestida al estilo francés se acercó saliendo de la fila –prepara unas habitaciones en el ala este para nuestros invitados, que sean las más hermosas – la joven pony terrestre asintió, cortésmente, pero se volvió retraída la ver quiénes eran los invitados –Aragorn, lo llevare a las barracas, sígame, Gandalf ve con mi padre y avísale que ya regrese con nuestra carta de triunfo –se volvió a acercar a la mucama, susurrándole algo al oído

-si princesa

-cuídalas, porque no confió en ella –le susurro a Faramir, para después seguir a la princesa

-por aquí por favor –dijo algo aterrada la mucama, sin querer mira atrás, suebiendo las escaleras Faramir levemente pico con su peusña el costado de Celestia que se que volteo

-escucha Celestia –exclamo en voz baja –ten listo tu espada y a Candace y a Serena para salir de la ciudad lo más rápido que se pueda –ambos e detuvieron dejando que Serena, Candace y Xerneas subieran

-pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunto sin entender –ella no ha tratado con bastante cordialidad

-ya se te olvido lo que paso en el bosque –ella se quedó callada recordando – ¿ya te acordaste? –Asintió con nerviosismo

Flashback

-tiene que estar bromeando –exclamó Faramir, Celestia y Candace se le acercaron para levantarla, ambas viendo como el Alicornio permanecía en pie sin expresión alguna –no pensaras aceptar

-déjame a mi manejar esto…. –dijo Aragorn mirando con desdén a la princesa que se levantó con tristeza temiendo lo peor – si tan depuestas estas...acepto –para sombro de todos, hasta de Asuna–pero no aceptare la propuesta matrimonial,

- no entiendo –algo ilusionada – pero…

- ayudare a tu reino, pero debes tener esto en mente, tu padre me hizo algo que no puedo perdonar, no me preguntes que fue, por que no te lo diré –exclamo tajante – y créeme, no perderé la oportunidad de cobrarme contigo

-aun así acepto –dijo firme – si para salvar a mi reino tengo que sacrificarme, lo hare

-Aragorn –Celestia se encamino a él, y susurrándole al oído –no lo hagas, escúchame… – pero el solo camino apartándose de ella

Fin flashback

-ahora imagina lo que pasara cuando el rey, su padre, se entere después que Aragorn descargue su ira con la princesa –Celestia miro a su sobrina y a Serena –estate atenta para irnos

-debemos detener a Aragorn

-cuando Aragorn tiene esa mirada, sé que habla enserio –respondió reanudando la marcha –pero tal vez tú puedas hacerlo cambiar de opinión si hablas con él,

* * *

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews por favor y dense cuenta que puse una pista, solo busquenla**

**y ¿que creen que ole pedirá Aragorn a la princesa Asuna por ayudarle? **


	19. Chapter 19

Alivio esporadico

* * *

-aquí son las barracas – extendió sus pesuña a un par de edificios al extremo de un patio bastante amplio –acompáñeme…– ante ellos un gran contingente de pony con Laststar al frente, mucho temerosos – ¡guerreros de Lauren, yo la princesa Asuna he venido con grandes noticias, he traído conmigo a Aragorn Azote de dios! –los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre los capitanes – el cual bajo mis órdenes los entrenara y preparara para defender a Lauren de Dragonia

-princesa, no considero que debiera haber traído a esta cosa –mirando con desconfianza al Alicornio, que no presto importancia

-él me ha jurado lealtad, a mi ay mi padre en lo que la terrible sombra de Dragonia –respondió la princesa enérgicamente –y si desean alegar algo, háganlo de una vez –nadie exclamo nada –aprendan bien

-princesa…. –ella se giró para ver a un guardia real unicornio de pelaje verde y crin negra, al verlo un vuelco dio un su corazón – ¿Cómo logro convencerlo de unirse a nosotros –miro de reojo a Aragorn que solo miro la fila de ponys ante el –princesa Asuna….

-Kirito, tengo una reunión importante con los nobles, que por favor me informen cuando la cena este servida –se giró a Aragorn –Comandante espero verlo con sus amigos, así me podrá informar de los cambios que hará –salió del lugar dejando a Aragorn y a los guardias

-buen, primero veamos a lo que nos enfrentamos –observo a los ponys temerosos de su presencia, dio un paso la frente a la vez que ellos retrocedían– muy bien, responder preguntas –las pesuñas se levantaron –pero que no sean sobre la forma como su princesa me convenció –muchas bajaron –ni personales–todas las pesuñas bajaron, solo una permaneció alzada

-¿es verdad que usted estuvo en las tres cruzadas hacia Jerusalén? –Aragorn asintió –wow ¿conoció a Salarien el grande?

-sí, conocí a ese camello…ahora veamos qué tan hábiles son para la lucha

* * *

-la princesa no nos informó sobre cómo acomodarlos –respondió una mucama, inclinándose ante ellos, con claro temo, Celestia estiro su pesuña para calmar a la pony pero la joven retrocedió asustada –no me lastime por favor, tengo un potrillo en casa

-discúlpeme a mí, se me olvido que ustedes…–Celestia bajo la pesuña calmando a la pony que alzo la cabeza viendo los ojos compresivos de la princesa Celestia – por favor, muéstrenos nuestras habitaciones –

-sí…si claro…por aquí confundida los condujo al ala este, abriendo una puerta doble –aquí es donde ustedes tres señoritas dormirán –Candace y Celestia entraron, con Serena que miraba asombrada la gran habitación –la princesa nos ordenó que las tratáramos como invitadas reales, espero les agrade

-infórmele a la princesa Asuna que estamos muy agraciadas con tales muestras de hospitalidad –tanto Faramir como la mucama se quedaron con la boca abierta – y muchas gracias por sus atenciones, y les pido que no se asuste de nosotros

-si….digo si… también me solicito informarles que una cena especial estará lista para ustedes a las seis, vendremos por ustedes, con su permiso, señores por favor síganme –los dos se marcharon, pero al mucama miro a Celestia –sabe, hablan muy mal de los Alicornios, pero veo que las alicornias son diferentes –con una sonrisa se llevó a Faramir y Xerneas a la habitación de junto –y ustedes dormirán aquí

-gracias buena joven – Xerneas agradeció mirando la hermosa y gran habitación donde dos camas amplias los esperaban –solo una duda aqueja mi mente, ven mis ojos dos recintos de descanso, pero hemos de ser tres los que descansaran en esta recamara

-la princesa solicito que el preparamos una habitación individual aquí para el otro Alicornio–señalo otro par de puertas dobles frente a la puerta de las chicas –también me solicito informarles que una cena especial estará lista para ustedes a las seis, vendremos por ustedes, con su permiso

-eso ya nos lo informaste –respondió Faramir

-es protocolo –la pony se retiró caminado rápidamente, y sin prestar más escucho la puerta cerrarse

-¿y? –la interceptaron otras dos mucamas que estaban escondidas en una esquina –anda,

-dinos ¿son tan salvajes como dicen las historias?

-¿la verdad? –las dos asintieron emocionadas –son bastante amables, y las tres yeguas fueron muy cordiales conmigo…y no lo voy a negar pero el Alicornio es muy atractivo –se sonrojo un poco

-escuche que ellos salen en las noches a los pueblos más cercanos y raptan a las ponys jóvenes para…. –susurro con temor – robarles la honra

-ustedes creen que en cuanto caiga la noche ellos…– se estremeció –tengo miedo

-yo no –las otras dos asustadas y asombradas la miraron – si las historias dicen que son tan salvajes al pelear ¿se imaginan como serán en la cama? –Todas dieron leves risitas

-esos deben de ser verdaderos sementales –las risitas fueron interrumpidas por una anciana pony Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin azul recogido, que les llegaba por detrás, vestida de mucama pero de estilo Victoriano –superiora –ente ella estaba el ama de llaves

-señoritas ¿Qué tanto hablan en los pasillos? –exclamo con autoridad ante las tres, que simplemente bajaron la cabeza –vamos, tenemos obligaciones y ustedes platicando

-si superiora – las tres se marcharon, sin nota que la Pegaso miraba hacia las habitaciones con una leve sonrisa

* * *

-¡es increíble! –Serena se divertía mucho saltando en cama feliz – ¡nunca había visto una cama así, ven mamá, salta conmigo! –fue rodeada por la magia de Celestia que la bajo, con la mirada de regaño, la pequeña bajo la cabeza apenada

-Serena, hay que ser respetuosas –reclamo Celestia –somos invitadas

-es que nunca había tenido una cama para mí – respondió con la cabeza baja, Celestia sintiendo la tristeza de Serena se le acecro para abrazarla

-cómo es eso, pues ¿dónde dormías? – pregunto Candace, la potrilla alzo la cabeza acariciándose la cabeza con el cuello de su mamá –Serena…

-en una pila de trapos viejos que tenía la fortuna de conseguir –exclamo, al ínstate y ante tal revelación Candace término uniéndose al abrazo grupal –pero ahora te tengo a ti mamá

-Serena…–exclamo al ver a la niña cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa –no llores

-_Hay un castillo en las nubes, me gusta ir allí cuando duermo, no hay pisos que tenga barrer, no en mi castillo en las nubes –_canto con emoción abrazando Celestia que el acaricio la melena –_hay un cuarto lleno de juguetes, nadie grita o habla muy alto, no en mi castillo en las nubes_

-ya mi niña, estas a salvo ahora –con una sonrisa se quedó sentada secándola con delicadeza –estamos contigo y nunca te abandonaremos –sin previo aviso Candace tomo una almohada a la vez que reia con emoción

-ven Serena, vamos a jugar –tomo otra almohada y se la arrojo, Serena recogió la almohada y sosteniéndola en sus cascos empezó a perseguía a Candace por el cuarto ante la risa de Celestia

* * *

-vaya habitación –exclamo Faramir después de salir de la ducha ante Xerneas que solo observaba el paisaje de la ciudad desde la ventana – ya estoy listo, ahora veamos –saco de su alforja unas bayas Meloc,

Zreza, y Atania que guardo discretamente bajo su ala

-¿por qué guardas esas frutas bajo tus alas, si nos han informado de un gran banquete? Me intriga tal conducta, pero de seguro debes de tener una razón

-y la tengo, como dijo alguien alguna vez, mejor prevenir que lamentar –respondió –es posible que traten de envenenarnos, o dormirnos, y en lo personal eso no volverá a pasar –el ciervo no dijo nada mirando la sol que se ocultaba por entre las boscosas montañas –como extraño estar ahí y no aquí

-aunque considero lo mismo, no entiendo la expresión de desagrado tuya y de Aragorn para este recinto –dijo caminado hacia la alforja de Faramir para ver lo que contenía, una cantimplora de agua, y tres frascos de bayas en conservas –tanto para tan poco

-digamos que la experiencia nos ha demostrado a estar preparados –exclamó secándose el cabello –además, no nos has dicho aun de donde de vienes…digo sin ofender

-mi procedencia es un misterio que no estoy próximo a resolver, tal como no espero recibir los relatos del pasado de ambos, son secretos que solo ustedes podrán revelar a su tiempo

-creo que tú y Aragorn se llevaran bien, solo una cosa – Xerneas lo miro intrigado, sin dejar de ver la ligera sonrisa de Faramir –no trates de quitarle a Celestia…eh… ¿por cierto que eres? porque no pareces una ciervo normal, o al menos no de los que hayamos visto

-ese misterio es uno de los que no pienso revelar, y preocuparte no debes, no tengo intención alguna de arrebatarle su compañera a Aragorn –Faramri solo sonrió por dentro ante las palabras de Xerneas –solo una duda aqueja mi mente, entiendo el que nosotros compartamos la morada, pero cuál es la razón de que Aragorn no comparta la suya con su compañera, mientras sus hijas duermen juntas

-eso es muy gracioso –respondió –Aragorn y Celestia no están casados, y Serena no es su hija, además Candace es sobrina de Celestia –Xerneas se quedó cayado

-me gustaría escuchar la historia detrás de lo que me acabas de contar –con una sonrisa Faramri comenzó al relatarle la historia completa

* * *

-señores de consejo –exclamo Asuna con fuerza al grupo de ponys que discutían entre ellos –les pido calma, no veo por qué discuten tanto

-princesa –respondió uno de los ponys causando el silencio general – no podemos negar que tal acción que ha efectuado es demasiado arriesgada

-él tiene razón princesa –apoyo un unicornio –no podemos permitir que esas cosas permanezcan aquí más tiempo

-si – exclamo un terrestre –tenemos que sacarlos ahora mismo –se levantó con rapidez –que tal si nos traiciona a último minuto –muchos gritaron con voces de apoyo

-¡alto! –un pony Pegaso hablo con fuerza –yo considero que la princesa tiene la razón, y ahora que está aquí tal vez las fuerzas de Dragonia no vengan

-opino lo mismo, con nuestras discusiones no hemos llegado a nada – discusión iba para largo –sin contar con que el príncipe Aslan se marchó a ayudar a Beleriand con 5,000 lanzas y no hemos sabido de el en diez días

-por tal razón –respondió la princesa firme – he decidido traerlo para comandar nuestras fuerzas, esa ha sido decisión mía, y por lo tanto yo seré quien asuma todos los asuntos con respeto a su estancia y a las acciones que realicen en el reino

-pero princesa ¿Cómo lo convenció?

-¿Qué opina el rey a todo esto?

-mi padre me ha dado la autorización, y lo que opine de mi decisión lo discutiré con él, y solo con el –respondió tajante –y en cuanto a la forma como logre traerlo, es un asunto que a ustedes no les importa, si él puede darnos la victoria no discutiré lo que nos pida a cambio

-pero princesa…

-¡basta! –Grito firme –escuchen con atención, esta noche estoy preparando un banquete para presentar a los alicornios, y sin más asuntos que a ernder, con su permiso me retiro –todos hicieron una reverencia dejando a la princesa salir, afuera la estaba esperando Gandalf junto con Kirito – ¿Gandalf, mi padre?

-el informe sobre la condición, y está dispuesto a aceptarla –exclamo acompañándola por el pasillo –me pregunto cómo lo convenció –la princesa se detuvo unos instantes

-¿y que le respondiste?

-no supe que responder –continuaron su andar en silencio, lo que noto el anciano pony –

-Princesa ¿Qué le ofreció al Alicornio? –Exclamo Kirito – ¿oro, plata, joyas? De seguro acepto un cofre de oro –ella solo lo miro cayada –princesa…

-caballeros por favor –exclamo ya frente a la puerta de su habitación –la sesión de hoy con los nobles me ha dejado cansada y me gustaría dormir antes de la cena –en te eso los dos ponys se alejaron un poco dejando entrar a la princesa –les agradezco

-si princesa – Gandalf se marchó acompañado por el guardia, que sol miraba de reojo la puerta de la princesa –joven Kirito, siento muchas dudas en tu alma, y considero que buscas a laguine con quien compartirlas

-no sé de qué hablas –respondió el pony peor Gandalf lo siguió mirando con serenidad –y si los tuviera ¿Cómo sé que no le hablaras de ellos a princesa y al rey? –doblaron una esquina llegando al barandal que daba un patio interior

-considérame como tu confesos, además tu amor por la princesa no es secreto en estos muros, hasta el rey lo sabe –el pony se quedó congelado temblando con histeria –no te preocupes, que te contare un secreto, ella también siente algo por ti, y se lo ha dicho a su padre

-peor no es posible, yo solo soy un humilde guardia –respondió acelerando el paso – ella se merece un príncipe, ya sabes, alguien que pueda darle lo que se merece

-lo que se merece, pero no lo que quiere –exclamo mirando al patio –su padre está dispuesto a darle su bendición si te acepta, pero alguno de los dos debe dar el primer movimiento

-¿en serio? –el ociando asintió –entonces lo intentare

-pero no ahora –detuvo su euforia –ahora ella tiene demasiados asuntos en su mente – Kirito asintio

* * *

Asuna entro en su cuarto con lentitud y calma, pero al escuchar cerrarse la puerta se giró poniéndole cerrojo, para después correr y tirarse sobre su cama a llorar

-madre… –alzo la mirada una pintora que tenía aun lado de su cama –perdóname, perdóname por lo que he hecho….se lo que ese Alicornio desea de mí, y no soy capaz, no quiero, no….yo que te prometí que sería casta y pura hasta el día de mi boda….perdóname.…perdóname….madre, padre, perdónenme –lloro y lloro hasta que le sueño la venció, sin darse cuenta que a un lado de una deus ventanas una sombra había escuchado todo

* * *

**¿Qué les parece cómo va la historia hasta ahora? ¿Quién será la sombra? Y otras cosas más, por lo demás a partir de ahora me tardaren un poco en subir el resto de los capítulos, si desean subir y enviarme alguna sugerencia, son bienvenidas **


	20. Chapter 20

el banquete, y el postre

* * *

Por fin el sol ya es ocultaba entre las montañas y en las habitaciones Candace se terminaba de arreglar, a la vez que Celestia jugaba con Serena,

-¿ya están listas? –las dos respondieron salieron del baño, ambas cubiertas con toallas, Candace no dudo un momento en sonreír al contemplar tan bella escena –bien, ya que ambas están listas, Estoy segura que madre e hija querrán secarse –Serena brinco hacia la cama para secarse, mientras Celestia recriminaba a Candace con la mirada, pero sin poder ocultar su rubor, al mismo tiempo tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién?

-la mucama señora –contesto una voz algo mayor desde el otro lado de la puerta, Candace abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una pegaso anciana con un traje victoriano de mucama–buenas noches, me llamo silverware, soy le ama de llaves del castillo, la princesa me ha pedido venir por ustedes y levarlos al salón de banquetes

-Le agradecemos mucho, miss silverware –la pony retrocedió un poco dejando salir a las tres, las cuales vieron a Faramir y Xerneas salir con alegría –veo que se llevan bastante bien ambos asintieron

-ayudo un poco el hecho de conocer a alguien como este tipo –dijo al dejar salir al ciervo negro-azul, que solamente miro indiferente a la mucama –por lo demás es mejor bajar que muero de hambre –bajaron con lentitud viendo a algunas sirvientas y criados que se quedaban quietos y se escondían al verlos pasar

-espero que no les moleste, mucha de la servidumbre que se suponía trabajaría esta noche no han querido hacerlo,

-déjeme adivinar, es por nosotros –ella asintió apenada mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-corren historias sobre ustedes, que van las pueblos y ciudades a raptar a jovencitas para…

-¡ya entendimos! –Grito Faramir interrumpiendo a la pony, a la vez que entraba aun salón de banquetes bellamente iluminado con amplios ventanales –me impresiona

-la princesa me pidió que le asignara a unos sirvientes personales durante su estancia, pero nadie desea le riesgo –se rio levente mientras los demás entraban –

-wow –la pequeña salió corriendo para ver mejor los vitrales –son hermosos pero se detuvo al ver la espectacular mesa repleta de diversas frutas dulces, y pasteles –mami ¿Qué son estos? – señalo un pastelito que vainilla, Celestia la miro conmovida, recordando la historia de la pequeña

-Serena estos son pasteles ¿nunca habías comido uno? – Ella negó, poniendo aún más triste a Celestia, que sorpresivamente la abrazo –los pasteles son cosas muy ricas, hay de muchos sabores, y…

-lo mejor es dejar eso para después –los cuatro miraron de reojo a la otra mesa paralela a ellos donde algunos noble murmuraban –es de mala educación comer sin el anfitrión presente

-tiene razón Faramir – se sentaron en el siguiente orden, Faramir se sentó en el extremo izquierdo, después Candace, Celestia, Serena, dejando un lugar para Aragorn, al final en el otro extremo quedo Xerneas

-soy solo yo, o estos ponys están asombrados –dijo al sentir el silencio sepulcral, y a los ponys que lo miraban con detenimiento,

-yo diría que nos ven como si fuéramos el espectáculo de esta noche – repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la princesa Asuna escoltada por Gandalf, detrás de ellos venia Aragorn ahora con una armadura plateada con detalles dorados

-mira mamá, es papá –Señalo con emoción para ver como Celestia miraba fijamente a Aragorn, a la vez que un leve sonrojo la invadió, al ver a Aragorn como un caballero, por un leve ínstate ella imagino que él, la rescataba de un horrible monstruo para caer en su pesuñas

-vaya tía, sí que tienes buen ojo para encontrar pareja –la princesa Celestia salió de su trance sin poder contestar ya qua la princesa Asuna hablo

-nobles de Lauren, les deseo presentar al comandante Aragorn, él está ahora ante mis órdenes y de Gandalf, al jurarme lealtad por lo que dura la larga lucha por defender el reino de los hombres y sus aliados –un silencio se dio mientras la princesa se paraba delante de una mesa perpendicular al resto –joven Aragorn os pido que renueve sus votos ante todos nosotros –él se inclino

-ante usted princesa juro lealtad a Lauren y a sus reyes, hasta el momento que mis servicios no sean requeridos, solo entonces me marchare en paz para nunca volver –la princesa coloco su pesuña en el hombro de Aragorn

-yo la princesa acepto tu lealtad –los nobles solo permanecieron cayados –ahora comandante, ante usted declara que no será desleal a la corona, que ha puesto toda su confianza en usted

-Desconozco la deslealtad para los que están a mi lado

-Desleal es aquel que se despide cuando el camino se oscurece —dijo un invitado

-Quizás —dijo Aragorn – pero, no jure que caminará en las tinieblas, quien no ha visto la caída de la noche –el noble se calló sentándose de nuevo

-Sin embargo, un juramento puede dar fuerzas a un corazón desfalleciente –dijo la princesa Asuna con sabiduria

-O destruirlo… —respondió, mirando fijamente a la princesa, ella permaneció de pie sin decir nada más, solo para alzar la mirada

-ustedes lo han escuchado, ha jurado lealtad, y con su simple palabra me basta para confiar en el –los ponys asintieron –ahora, les pido disfrutar de esta banquete dándole la bienvenida al comandante y sus amigos –Aragorn hiso una reverencia y se retiró para sentarse junto a Serena, pero la pequeña se había recorrido hasta estar aún lado de Xerneas, mirando pícaramente como el Alicornio se sentaba junto a Celestia

-reconozco tu pericia –dijo Xerneas, ella solo lo miro picara mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua,

-Faramir –dijo Aragorn levemente –los tienes –el alzo un poco su ala dejándole ver tres frascos con bayas Zreza, Atania, y Meloc, asintiendo con tranquilidad, Celestia tomo con su magia un pastelito y lo dejo en el plato de Serena

-toma, pruébalo –Celestia le acercó el pastelito de chocolate, la potrilla miro el pastel sin saber cómo comerlo, pero Celestia tomo otro y se lo comió con delicia –vez...así se come un rico pastelito –lo probo con intriga pero su mirada demostró que le gusto, asintió alegremente antes de lanzarse hacia el resto del banquete, pero Candace las detuvo con su escudo mágico

-debemos primero terminar la cena antes de comer los postre –expreso mirando tanto a Serena comoa a Celestia que ya había tomado uno de frambuesa, cabizbajas las dos se acomodaron de nuevo viendo como las sirvientas llegaban con platos de comida que sirvieron con discreción, pero sin poder ocultar su miedo ante Faramir y Aragorn

-espero que le guste –Asuna se dijo así misma después de ver como Celestia le serbia un pastel a Serena, que al principio se resistió mas cuando ella lo probo la pequeña comió con alegría, así la comida trascurrió sin problemas, pero de reojo Aragorn permanecía aun desconfiado de comer, estaba por tomar un tenedor con ensalada cuando …

-y dagame Aragorn –expreso al princesa cortésmente – ¿Cómo vio a las tropas que tenemos, considera que debamos hacer algún cambio en las tácticas? –más el Alicornio se levantó con rapidez –comandante…

-princesa Asuna, sus fuerzas a mi parecer son lo bastante eficaces para enfrentar a William, el problema es la estrategia y la moral tan baja –la princesa suspiro aliviada

-y díganos Alicornio –exclamo uno de los invitados – ¿Qué planea hacer exactamente? –

-primero reorganizare la formación de batalla –respondió –de una sola línea de batalla a grupos de tres filas, así dejaremos de depender de una sola embestida –miro a la princesa –el problema es que he visto muchas lanzas, pero pocos guerreros

-si no es mucha importancia Alicornio

-preferiría que me llamaran por mi nombre….al menos por el momento –todos asintieron

-me gustaría saber sobre algunas historias que escuchado de usted, y de su compañía –Aragorn estaba por responder, pero la princesa se levantó con discreción

-discúlpenme caballeros, pero debido a ciertos asuntos me veo obligada a dejarlos conversar –todos se levantaron ante la retirada de la princesa, para después retomar la conversación, escuchado algunas aventuras de Aragorn y Faramir, hasta Celestia recito una dulce canción, conmoviendo a los presentes

-ahora me gustaría escuchar las historias del terrible azote de dios –ahí los dos cambiaron sus semblante uno más sereno

* * *

La cena hacia mucho había terminado y todos ya caminaban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, acompañados por una de las mucamas, la cual permanecía temblando y alterada mirado de reojo a los Alicornio, en ello Faramir discretamente le llamo la atención a Celestia

-Celestia –ella se volteo discretamente–creo que deberías hablar con él ahora –con un movimiento de su cabeza apunto a Aragorn que cargaba una somnolienta Serena –vayan a los jardines y hablen,

-Faramir ¿estás seguro que podre convérselo? Cuando lo escuche hablar, se oía muy decidido –el afirmo con la cabeza – pero, el pedirle hablar, en un sitio privado, puede ser malinterpretado

-por favor Celestia –grito susurrando –temo por la princesa y más por nuestra seguridad, escúchame, tú nunca lo has visto decidido, yo si, por ello te estoy diciendo que solo tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón

-¿yo, que influencia puedo tener en él? –Respondió –pero veo que tienes razón, pero al menos podrías ser tu quien le diga que deseo hablar con el en los jardines al anochecer

-está bien –con cuidado fue con Aragorn quedando a un lado suyo – oye Aragorn –le dijo de cerca, este le respondió volteando y mirándolo con intriga

-dime

-Celestia quiere ver si puede hablar contigo en privado esta noche –exclamo sin más, ante la intriga de Aragorn que junto con el resto subía las escaleras–no me preguntes para qué, pero se ve insistente

-está bien, esta noche en los jardines, pero que tenga cuidado y que lleve su Katana –y siguió caminando detrás de la mucama qué se detuvo al pie del pasillo –y la próxima vez, no uses a otros para tus propósitos

-discúlpame, pero a mí ni me escuchas –sarcástico

-¿y por qué piensas que con ella será diferente? –Pero Faramir se quedó estático sonriendo con malicia

-solo lo se

-sus habitaciones están en esta pasillo –exclamo la sirvienta inclinándose e interrumpiendo – con su permiso me retiro –comenzó a caminar con lentitud a un lado de Celestia y Candace, solo para echar carrera apenas se vio observada por Aragorn

-ustedes siempre se divierten así –Xerneas comenzó a caminar al pasillo seguido por el resto –hasta el próximo día –todos entraron en sus habitaciones dejando a Aragorn ante una Celestia que se veía avergonzada

-y bien Celestia –expreso con naturalidad – ¿qué te pidió Faramit hablar conmigo? –Ella lo encaro – ¿es sobre el trato con la princesa? –asintió –entonces nos vemos en los jardines junto al fuente, pero lleva tu katana, aun no confió en estos ponys –vio como ella entro en su habitación –solo tomare mi capucha, y ya –entro con calma en su habitación notando un ligero olor a vainilla, dio unos pasos dejando que la puerta se cerrarse por sí misma, solo para sacar su espada con rapidez enfrentando a la figura que estaba sentada sobre la cama – si quieres matarme, ven a buscarme –exclamo listo a embestir a la sombra, pero esta simplemente hiso brillar su cuerno encendiendo un candelabro –¿princesa Asuna?

-hola Aragorn –ante Aragorn estaba la princesa sentada sobre la cama, con el cabello suelto que caía en ligeras cascadas risadas, cubierta con su bata azul marino que hacia relucir sus bellos ojos rosas

-mi pregunta ¿Qué hace en mi cuarto? –La pony solo desvió la mirada con tristeza y miedo, a la vez que dejaba caer sensualmente su bata hasta por debajo de los hombros –princesa…– ella no respondió dejando que se acercara, ya estando a escasos centímetros de ella noto que en sus ojos había evidencia de llanto,

-Alicornio –exclamo apartando la mirada –por favor sea rápido –no pudo esconder las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cuando se cerraron, esperando solo que el enorme corcel simplemente la aventara a la cama y con violencia la poseyera,

* * *

**Con esto termino el capítulo de la semana**, **en el próximo habrá una escena de cama, y espero verlos ahí, por favor déjenme sus reviews que buena falta me hacen, y gracias a todos lo que me tiene en favoritos, su apoyo es un aliciente  
**

**Le dejo esta frase que me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también, **

_**Ruego a nuestro padre en los cielos que alivie la angustia de su aflicción, y guarde en usted solamente la memoria de sus seres queridos, y el profundo orgullo de haber ofrecido tan incomparable sacrificio en el altar de la libertad**_

_**abraham lincoln**_


End file.
